


Fuck. Look. I’m in love...

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slang, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Не то чтобы Баки Барнс ненавидел этого заморыша. Ну да, мелкий, ну надоедливый, ну лезет не в свое дело, не умеет держать язык за зубами, носится с этой девчачьей дурью типа школьного музыкального кружка и истории искусств – да кому это все вообще может быть интересно? Баки было плевать. В конце концов, он был взрослым парнем, а не сраным кинговским неудачником-задирой. Хотя, ладно, пожалуй, следовало признать: что-то в этом Стиве мать его Роджерсе упорно не давало ему покоя.





	Fuck. Look. I’m in love...

**Author's Note:**

> high school!AU, много матерщины, сленг, pre-serum!Стив, название и эпиграф – IFHY by Tyler "The creator".

* * *

Прости, я пассивно-агрессивный без всякой ебаной причины  
Это все потому, что мое настроение меняется, как эти сраные времена года  
Я влюблен в тебя...  
Блять. Послушай.  
Я влюблен...

Не то чтобы Баки прямо-таки ненавидел этого заморыша. Ненависть – слишком сильное чувство, которое Баки не растрачивал попусту на абы кого. Он вообще мало что в своей жизни ненавидел. Разве что аварию, например. Левую руку, всю в киберпанковском «рукаве», потому что лучше уж рисунок, чем франкентшейновские шрамы от швов. Ну и, может, эти несносные понедельники? И зеленый чай с бергамотом – та еще мерзость, однозначно.

Нет, конечно, Стив «я не умею держать язык за зубами, а поэтому постоянно по ним получаю» Роджерс был настоящей занозой в заднице. От него только бед и ждать. Баки понял это еще год назад, когда впервые увидел его на школьной парковке. Он был мелким, тощим и пиздецки очаровательным, прямо как из шедевра Диснея выскочил. Большущие глаза, девчачьи ресницы, яркие влажные губы и антикварные хипстерские шмотки. Сказка, не иначе. 

В первые несколько секунд Баки от него взгляда оторвать не мог, серьезно. Они с Броком курили рядом с шикарным ярко-синим «Мустангом» Рамлоу в ожидании Роллинза, обжимающегося неподалеку со своей новой подружкой, которая буквально душу из него высасывала, когда Стив Роджерс вышел из грязного желтого автобуса сразу в паре с Уилсоном (тем, который Сэм), и Баки проводил его взглядом, чуть ли слюной не капая, пока Рамлоу вещал о том, как его едва не лишили прав неделю назад («пока она мне сосала, я почти в столб въебался!»). Роджерс прошел мимо, на Баки даже глаза не поднял – видимо, Уилсон рассказывал что-то до черта интересное, – и господи блядский боже, эта задница...

И ведь не то чтобы зад Роджерса была особенным – обычный, мальчишеский, тощий и наверняка упругий, и ягодицы стопроцентно идеально ложатся в ладони. Вообще-то Баки в жизни своей видел дохрена хороших мужских задниц, да и в принципе хороших задниц, так как игра за обе команды давала ему простор для маневра, но дело-то в другом! Было что-то в этом Роджерсе эдакое с самого начала. Нечто, типа, ну, притягательное? Поэтому – да ладно, разве можно было винить Баки за то, что он крикнул Роджерсу в спину первое, что пришло ему на ум? Даже если это было богомерзкое:

– Эй, куколка, было больно, когда ты падал с неба? – но в тот момент, вкупе с привычной обворожительной улыбкой и легким прищуром, Баки эта фраза не показалась такой уж ужасной. Конечно, подкат был стар как мир, но Баки просто дар красноречия потерял при виде этого парня. Даже Рамлоу отвлекся от своей увлекательной истории. И что же сделал чертов Стив Роджерс? Он обернулся, презрительно взглянул на Баки и показал ему «фак» с таким видом, будто Баки был дерьмом на его ботинке.

Собственно, так и началась эта история.

К слову, Рамлоу гоготал, как больной на голову ублюдок. Он подавился дымом и скрючился пополам, выронив окурок. Баки же продолжал пялиться в спину уходящего со школьного двора Роджерса, кое-как отходя от шока. Какой-то мелкий хипстер послал его. Какой-то мелкий... Да какого хуя?!

– Срань господня, Барнс, ну ты даешь, старина! – не унимался Рамлоу, уже весь красный от кашля и смеха. Роллинз отлепился от своей красотки по такому случаю и непонимающе наблюдал за ними двумя. – С неба он блять упал! С неба! Ой бля!

Баки сжал зубы и перевел на Рамлоу полный ярости взгляд. Тот вытер несуществующую слезу и кое-как выровнял дыхание.

– Завались, Рамлоу, – проскрежетал Баки. Чувства его обуревали самые разные. Хотя бы потому, что его никогда так нагло не отшивали. Никогда не отшивали новенькие мелкие ебабельные хипстеры прямо посреди парковки!

– Йоу, парни, че за кипиш? – подключился к ним Уилсон, который Уэйд, беззаботно поправляя рюкзак с «Хелло Китти» на плече.

– Да нашего Ловеласа тут новенький отбрил, – прохрипел Рамлоу и возобновил свой безудержный хохот. – Сука, это надо было видеть твое лицо, Барнс! С неба он, блять, упал!

Баки со злостью затянулся.

– Я сказал, рот свой захлопни!

– Да ну нахуй, нашу несравненную красоту? – нашелся Роллинз. Про внешность Баки он частенько шутки травил, но Баки не обижался – он прекрасно знал, что выглядел недурно. – Кому расскажешь – не поверят.

– В жопу вас, – отмахнулся Баки и сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку.

– Нас-то да, но, по ходу, не тебя! – заржал Уилсон.

Позади раздался тошнотворный голосок миссис Хизерли, их учителя химии, на всех парах несущуюся к ним:

– Молодые люди, запрет курения на территории школы вас не касается?!

Рамлоу заржал снова.

– Сегодня прямо не твой день, дружище!

Баки гневно выплюнул окурок в стоящую неподалеку урну и направился к главному крыльцу школы, не дожидаясь остальных. 

То утро можно было считать практически началом их с Роджерсом войны – настоящая лавина.

Баки предполагал, что Роджерс окажется тем еще ссыклом. На глазах у толпы и учителей, временами проходящих мимо, любой жирный ботан будет крутым и бесстрашным. Обычно вся пресмыкающаяся сущность этих заморышей раскрывалась только при столкновениях один на один, и Баки был уверен, что шанс заткнуть Роджерса у него еще будет.

Впрочем, он и не прогадал: буквально на следующий же день они столкнулись в мужском туалете на третьем этаже, прямо перед биологией, которая у них, кстати, шла вместе. Роджерс отмывал руки в раковине (кажется, от пасты ручки), от усердия прикусив щеку изнутри. Баки вальяжно прошел вглубь туалета, и в отражении зеркала их с Роджерсом взгляды встретились. Баки ожидал увидеть в его глазах страх, нервозность, да что угодно, но Роджерс все смотрел на него, как на надоедливую муху, и вот это-то и разбудило в Баки упрямую злость. Может, будь этот говнюк помягче с самого начала, Баки бы предпринял еще не одну попытку залезть к нему в штаны. Однако...

– Сигаретой не угостишь? – вызывающе поинтересовался Баки, глядя на Роджерса через зеркало. 

Тот опустил взгляд на свои руки и ровно сказал:

– Не курю.

И почему-то Баки так до глубины души взбесил его голос – бесстрастный, лишенный всякого страха и благоговения перед кем-то вроде Баки – да ладно, будто бы этот шкет не знал школьных правил («будь вежливым с тем, кто может окунуть тебя башкой в унитаз»), будто бы его в прежней школе никто не задевал (Баки ни за что не поверил бы, что Стив Роджерс был на вершине школьной иерархии хотя бы в прошлой жизни), – что кулаки прямо-таки загорелись сами собой.

– А ты че такой борзый? – начал заводиться Баки, хотя виду и не подавал. Лицо его оставалось лишено каких-либо эмоций. Он подметил, что Роджерс был где-то на полторы головы ниже и кило на двадцать полегче. Баки подумалось, что ударь он этого Роджерса, ненароком ему что-нибудь сломает. И еще подумал, как классно было бы трахать его прямо на весу. 

– Я не борзый. Ты спросил – я ответил. Я не курю, – отозвался Роджерс.

Баки как раз собрался сострить, но тут двери отворились, и к нему подтянулись Рамлоу с Роллинзом.

– Опа! – обрадовался Рамлоу. – Что это у нас тут за девичник, народ? Барнс, салаг без друзей щемишь? Не дело это. 

– Да мы просто беседуем, – сквозь зубы сказал Баки. Ему не особо понравился тот факт, что Рамлоу собирался присоединиться к нему и уж тем более – побить эту малявку, но показывать своего недовольства он не стал. Роджерс упрямо сжал губы, но ни единого следа страха или трусости на его лице не промелькнуло, – а Баки знал, как это бесит и заводит Рамлоу.

– Серьезно? Друзей себе новых заводишь? – выгнул бровь Роллинз, тем временем закуривая сигарету.

– Ага. Пока без особых успехов, – сообщил Баки.

Роджерс обвел их взглядом и наклонился, чтобы поднять рюкзак и, видимо, поспешно ретироваться, пока не запахло жареным, но – не успел. Рамлоу почувствовал вкус крови и отступать явно не собирался.

– Эй, а ты это куда? Разве мамочка не учила тебя, что уходить посреди разговора с большими дядями – нехорошо? – поддел он.

– Я не вижу здесь никаких «больших дядь», – отозвался Роджерс спокойно. Баки хмыкнул.

– Ууу... – покачал головой Роллинз. – Он еще и невоспитанный.

Стоило Роджерсу попытаться пройти мимо, как Рамлоу предсказуемо толкнул его к стене, по привычке перетягивая на себя одеяло – унижать всяких лузеров нравилось ему не меньше, чем получать хороший отсос, он сам говорил.

– Дайте пройти, у меня сейчас урок.

Рамлоу присвистнул.

– Ты чего такой невежливый? – театрально оскорбился он.

– Было бы с кем, – выплюнул Роджерс, тоже явно начиная заводиться. Баки усмехнулся, представляя, что будет, если этот задохлик сунется на них троих с кулаками. Нет, не то чтобы тощие сексуальные твинки не умели драться – вон у Уилсона, который Уэйд, парень кому угодно зубы выбьет, даже самому Уилсону, даром что на три года младше и выглядит, как божий одуванчик с поляны хиппи-пацифистов. Но этот Роджерс явно не умел держать руки при себе – причем в самом плохом смысле.

– Ладно, – наигранно спокойно сказал Рамлоу, – мы тебя научим манерам, – и ударил Роджерса в лицо.

В общем, впоследствии все их с Роджерсом общение в основном сводилось к кулакам и унижению. Подножка в кафетерии или коридоре, обзывательства самыми последними словами, драки (ну, скорее избиения) – все это стало их с Рамлоу и Роллинзом традицией. Баки за день мог ни разу не выматериться, но вот пройти спокойно мимо Роджерса было выше его возможностей. А ведь Баки даже не ненавидел его! Ему вообще не доставляло щемление ботанов и заморышей такого удовольствия, как тому же Рамлоу, например. Но скорее небо рухнет на землю, нежели Баки проводит Роджерса взглядом, не крикнув ему «Эй, педик, не ты свою помаду потерял?» или что-то вроде. Помимо всего прочего Роджерс еще и вступил в местный музыкальный кружок и взял себе курсы по живописи, так что поводов поддеть его значительно прибавилось. Хотя не то чтобы Баки стал бы их искать. Дело было вот в чем: Баки выбешивало до зубного скрежета абсолютно все в этом Стиве мать его Роджерсе – его принципиальность, правильность, жажда справедливости и морали, вечное впутывание в дела, которые его не касаются, неумение держать язык за зубами, отличная самооценка и принятие себя, самоуверенность, смелость, ответственность, даже его чертовы кружки искусств и милые голубенькие глазки. Да такие ведь только в сопливых книжках и омерзительных подростковых мелодрамах бывают! И вместе с тем, Баки руку себе стер, дроча на него ночи напролет. Что за напасть?

Хотя, стоило признать, что сильнее всего его выводило равнодушие. Нет, ладно, Баки Барнс, может, и не был джентльменом, может, курил, матерился, пил, вел беспорядочную половую жизнь и отлынивал от учебы, но он ведь был неплохим малым! Котят с деревьев снимал, старушек через дорогу переводил, пару раз даже девушек от приставаний спасал. Да и на лицо был не уродом – по крайней мере, желающих залезть к нему в штаны было немало и в школе, и за ее пределами. Но что-то этому мелкому засранцу не хватало – он шел и даже не замечал Баки, а когда смотрел на него, видел будто пятно на своей любимой футболке, и оттого Баки хотелось пнуть его сильнее, задеть побольнее, лишь бы этот говнюк наконец обратил на него свое королевское внимание.

Так продолжалось около полугода, наверное. По крайней мере, когда Баки очутился с Роджерсом в одной лодке в кабинете директора Фьюри, за окном едва ли появился снег и по всем телеканалам трубили о приближении Рождества. 

А случилось вот что: во время уроков (Баки тогда прогуливал литературу) Баки, Рамлоу и Роллинз отправились покурить косяк на трибуны перед полем и радовались жизни. Они хотели позвать с собой Уэйда Уилсона, но этот ошалелый послал все к черту, потому что любовь всей его жизни (по имени Питер Паркер, тощий хорошенький ботан с аппетитной задницей, учится на первом курсе старшей школы) позвал его с собой погулять по случаю отмены последних трех уроков. 

В общем, они хотели просто позависать и покурить, но на полпути к самому верху трибун повстречали Роджерса, что-то задумчиво чиркающего в своем скетчбуке. Этот заморыш вообще везде с собой скетчбук таскал. В тот день он сидел с наушниками в ушах и кутался в бесформенный свитер крупной вязки. Баки так засмотрелся на его покрасневшие губы и щеки, что чуть было не пропустил ступеньку и не поцеловал ее носом. 

Он шел, думая почему-то о том, как все сложилось бы, если бы они с Роджерсом познакомились нормально. Наверняка к декабрю они бы уже освоили всю сраную камасутру, а Баки на совершенно законных правах мог тискать Роджерса в школьных туалетах сколько его душе было угодно. Черт подери, он с превеликим удовольствием отымел бы Роджерса в сортире на третьем этаже, неподалеку от кабинета биологии, или, может, вылизал бы его милую розовую дырочку, а потом отсосал ему, быстро и грязно, пока Роджерс бы извивался на его пальцах. Да много чего могло случиться, за полгода-то. Но все сложилось как сложилось, и Баки так и оставался для Роджерса пустым местом.

– Так-так-так, – воодушевленно начал Рамлоу, стоило им поравняться с Роджерсом. – А чего это мы прогуливаем уроки, педик? Ай-яй-яй.

Роджерс взглянул на них с застаревшим раздражением и досадливо поджал губы, наверняка ясно понимая, что рисование ему придется отложить. Он тонул в своем темно-синем свитере, почему-то похожий на эльфа. Баки остановился в метре от него, лениво закуривая сигарету, которую достал из-за уха. 

– Не твое собачье дело, – устало отозвался Роджерс и потянулся к телефону, чтобы прибавить звук, но Рамлоу перехватил его старенький смартфон и вытащил наушники. – Сдурел?

– Когда с тобой разговаривают, придурок, нужно быть вежливым и слушать, – процедил сквозь зубы Рамлоу, – сегодня он и так был весь на нервах (поссорился с Шэрон), а тут еще и Роджерс, как всегда, характер показывает.

– Да-да, – закатил глаза тот, – придумал бы что-нибудь новое уже.

Рамлоу остолбенел. 

– Че бля?

– Че слышал, – в тон ему ответил Роджерс и невозмутимо продолжил: – Ты задираешь меня уже сколько, месяца четыре? И каждый раз одно и то же, Рамлоу. Даже умственно отсталые футболисты из Труман-Хай собирали мозги в кучку и раз в месяц придумывали что-нибудь новое. Неужели ты еще тупее, чем кажешься? Разочаровываешь, Рамлоу.

Повисло молчание. Баки кое-как сдержал смех – пацан-то отжигал. Рамлоу выдохнул дым прямо в лицо Роджерса, и тот закашлялся – астма.

– Довыебывался, – заключил Рамлоу и резко схватил Роджерса за грудки. Телефон, наушники, рюкзак со значком маленького радужного флага на кармане, скетчбук – все полетело на грязные после недавнего снега-дождя трибуны.

– Пусти! Сука, руки убери! – зарычал Роджерс и тут же принялся отбиваться.

– Да бля, Рамлоу, да нахуй его, – пробормотал Роллинз лениво, – мы же хотели курнуть. Барнс, скажи ему.

Баки не стал вмешиваться и выпустил облачко дыма, смешанного с паром. В груди его начинало шевелиться какое-то неприятное предчувствие, но виду он не подал.

– Щас курнем, – пообещал Рамлоу ледяным голосом, – только дурь выбью из этого грязного выебистого педика! – и врезал Роджерсу по лицу. Тот покачнулся, упал между сидениями – прямо в слякоть. Из носа его побежала дорожка крови.

– Все, хорош, – нарочито бесстрастно бросил Баки. – Нахуй об него руки марать.

Рамлоу фыркнул. Он поправил свой черный рюкзак, возвышаясь над Роджерсом скалой, и было в его мерзкой ухмылочке что-то садистское, темное и нехорошее, но Баки не стал заострять на этом внимание – и зря. Ему это абсолютно точно не нравилось – ему вообще мало удовольствия приносило лупить школьных лузеров, а в особенности Роджерса, – но заступаться он не собирался. В конце концов, это же были всего-то школьные побои, верно? Ради бога, это просто старшая школа! Может, Роджерс хоть поумнеет от добротного пинка?

В конечном счете Рамлоу насмешливо сказал:

– Так и лежи, гомик, – и собирался было наконец уйти, но тут произошло страшное: Роджерс поднялся и врезал ему прямо в челюсть. Нет, не сильно, конечно, – силы-то в нем особо не было, все-таки Роджерс был раза в три меньше Рамлоу, которого с семи лет гонял по всяким спорт-кружкам папаша-морпех, но Рамлоу, и без того весь день злой и раздраженный, буквально взорваться был готов. Поначалу он просто встал истуканом, не до конца веря, что Роджерс действительно его ударил (раньше он пытался отбиваться, но не выходило – он даже не успевал замахнуться), и будь это мультиком в духе «Тома и Джерри», у Рамлоу из ушей и ноздрей стопроцентно повалил бы пар. Он взглянул Роджерсу в глаза, чуть ли не пылающие упрямством, и загробным голосом прошептал: – Убью.

И, черт подери, просто толкнул малявку с такой силой, что тот покатился вниз – вниз по лестнице, пролетая седьмой, шестой, пятый, четвертый, третий, второй, первый ряд, – и упал на землю. Баки видел это словно в замедленной съемке, и сердце его пораженно похолодело, и на эти несколько секунд он перестал дышать. Вокруг него будто образовался вакуум, и он даже свой голос не сразу услышал.

– Блять! Какого хуя, Рамлоу! – воскликнул Баки и из рук у него выпала сигарета. – Ты че творишь?! 

Роджерс лежал на земле. Он был в сознании, судя по тому, что пытался встать, но ничего не получалось, и лицо у него было такое потерянное, такое, что Баки чуть было не убил Рамлоу на месте.

– Да не сдох он, – лишь выплюнул тот, – только юбочку испачкал.

– Ты ебнулся?! – яростно рыкнул Баки и с силой толкнул Рамлоу в плечо – так, что говнюк чуть было не скатился по лестнице сам.

– Блять, да че с тобой не так, Барнс?! Меньше будет залупаться!

– Только ты тут, сука, залупаешься!

Баки прошел мимо него, ощутимо задев плечом, и наспех спустился вниз. Руки немного подрагивали. Нет, конечно, они били Роджерса раньше, он и сам бил, но это было чисто символическим жестом – чтобы поддерживать образ, не более! Калечить Роджерса он никогда не собирался и Рамлоу бы не позволил, знай, как далеко все это дерьмо зайдет.

Он добрался до Роджерса очень быстро, почти за секунду, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки. Тот лежал на земле, сырой и холодной. У него были в кровь содраны колени – видно через образовавшиеся дыры в джинсах – и шла кровь из носа и ссадины над виском. Баки сел рядом с ним, потянулся к его ногам, проверять, ничего ли не сломано.

– Уберись... – зашептал Роджерс, видимо, все еще не отошедший от падения – голос у него был тихий и надломленный. – Уберись от меня...

– Эй, я помогу, – постарался успокоить его Баки. – Ничего не сломал? Можешь встать?

– Руки убери! – толкнул его Роджерс, но слабо, так что Баки даже не пошатнулся. Он прикусил губу изнутри; мерзкое, отвратительное чувство вины начало подниматься к горлу, и он постарался прогнать это. Роджерс сжался весь, как ребенок, и изо всех сил постарался отвернуться, чтобы не показать Баки боль страдания и унижения на лице. Его руки колотило крупной дрожью, и когда он заговорил, Баки услышал слезы в его надломленном голосе: – Оставьте меня в покое... Какого черта, вы, ублюдки, что я вам сделал?.. Что вы все... – он наклонился ближе к земле и закрыл лицо ладонью, и так погано стало у Баки на душе, что он сам едва сдержал слезы.

Он взял себя в руки.

– Дай помогу, – настойчивее сказал Баки, и голос его непроизвольно смягчился. – У тебя может быть сотрясение или перелом ребер. Я тебя отнесу к врачу, идет?

– Барнс, хули ты там в принца играешь? Эта красотка сама дойдет, не хрустальный! – крикнул Рамлоу сверху.

Баки на него не отреагировал. Он обязательно выбьет этому уебку зубы, но позднее, когда отведет Роджерса к врачу.

– Положи руку мне на плечо. Я тебя подниму, – успокаивающе сказал Баки, бережно касаясь его маленького плеча, но Роджерс дернулся в сторону, будто его током шибануло.

– Черта с два, – продолжил упираться он, злобно, отчаянно, так что Баки пришлось сказать:

– Я тебя подниму без твоего на то согласия, но может быть больно, так что если ты, блять, успокоишься и просто позволишь мне помочь, все пройдет гораздо легче.

Роджерс хмыкнул и вдруг посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза. Не так, как раньше, а по-новому, и это было похоже на столкновение двух звезд или типа того – момент, когда их взгляды встретились. Роджерс был весь в грязи и крови, глаза и щеки все еще блестели от слез, и вид у него был такой, будто его машина сбила. Баки так сильно захотелось обнять его, что руки зачесались, но Роджерс бы ему сонную артерию перегрыз, если бы он попытался.

– Ладно, – сдался Роджерс.

Баки кивнул. Роджерс схватился за него, и Баки удалось поставить его на ноги. Под его руками Роджерс был угловатым и худым, но вместе с тем было в его изгибах что-то притягательное, и, держа его за талию, Баки постарался хорошенько запомнить этот момент – ну, на будущее. Роджерс чудно пах шампунем с мятой и каким-то то ли лекарством, то ли леденцом от горла. Баки перехватил его поудобнее, но, видимо, задел синяк, и Роджерс зашипел.

– Прости, – быстро отреагировал Баки. Роджерс его проигнорировал.

Они в гробовом молчании добрались до кабинета медика, полной темнокожей старушки миссис Андерсон. Баки аккуратно усадил Роджерса на кушетку. Док Андерсон оглядела его всего с ног до головы и принялась суетиться вокруг.

– Как же так? Стивен, милый, что с тобой на этот раз случилось? – запричитала она, осматривая Роджерса на наличие серьезных повреждений, но, к счастью, их не обнаружила. – Опять вы, негодяи, его так, а? Отвечай, Барнс, немедленно!

Баки взглянул в ее морщинистое лицо. Он понимал, что Роджерс наверняка не только расскажет всю правду, но и обратится в полицию – потому что все произошедшее было кое-чем посерьезнее простых побоев и пинков. И Баки был более чем готов помочь ему и уже было открыл рот, чтобы все рассказать, но Стив его опередил:

– Я упал, – сказал он без особых эмоций, – поскользнулся на трибунах. Там сыро сегодня. Я хотел порисовать, но упал, а Барнс проходил мимо и любезно помог мне.

Баки непонимающе взглянул на него, но Роджерс не смотрел в ответ. Он сидел, опустив голову, и держал вату у носа. Миссис Андерсон поджала губы, окинула взглядом их обоих и вынесла вердикт:

– Сейчас же оба к директору.

Баки, разумеется, понимал, в чем его вина – ему не нужно было этого говорить. Он прекрасно осознавал, что обязан был предотвратить все это дерьмо, но не смог, поскольку даже подумать не мог, что Рамлоу правда такое выкинет. Он не хотел причинять какого-либо серьезного вреда Роджерсу, и, черт подери, его слезы – Баки впервые видел его слезы! – еще очень долго будут стоять у Баки перед глазами. И, в общем-то, у директора Фьюри он частенько появлялся – в силу многих обстоятельств, – но конкретно с Роджерсом был там впервые.

Они шли на третий этаж к кабинету директора в абсолютной тишине. Урок все еще шел, так что в коридорах никого не было. Баки хотел завести разговор, обсудить все произошедшее, спросить, какого же черта Роджерс не сдал его со всеми потрохами? Разве он не мечтал отыграться? Баки был более чем уверен, что за все случившееся его, Рамлоу и Роллинза почти стопроцентно выпнули бы из школы – разве Роджерс не выиграл бы от этого? На секунду он вообразил, что, может, Роджерс к нему неравнодушен и поэтому решил прикрыть, но в следующий миг сам себя чуть по лбу не ударил – бред это все. Из-за Бекс он часто смотрел всякие ущербные тинейджерские мелодрамы и всю эту любовь между лузерами и задирами считал полной сахарной хренью. Взять хоть их с Роджерсом: тот бы ему все зубы выбил, будь его воля.

Но ничего обсудить с Роджерсом Баки не успел, потому что они подошли к кабинету Фьюри. Тот взглянул на них через стеклянные двери поверх очков и уже выглядел категорически недовольным. Не будь Фьюри старым знакомым отцов Баки и Рамлоу, Баки бы ни за что не сунулся к нему по своей воле.

– Добрый день, джентльмены, – приветствовал их Фьюри своим привычным нейтральным тоном. – Мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс. Какая встреча.

– Добрый день, директор Фьюри, – отозвался Роджерс и сел в одно из двух кресел.

– Итак, о причине вашего визита я уже наслышан, – сказал он, – миссис Андерсон мне доложила. Мистер Роджерс, как вы сейчас себя чувствуете?

Роджерс безразлично пожал плечами.

– В порядке, – соврал он. Баки сжал губы. Если он когда-нибудь сможет загладить перед ним свою вину...

– Не хотите еще раз рассказать, что случилось? – осведомился Фьюри, складывая руки на дубовой столешнице.

– Я был на трибунах. Хотел порисовать там, но поскользнулся и упал. И Барнс любезно помог мне дойти до кабинета врача, – отчеканил Роджерс. Фьюри выразительно хмыкнул.

– Так. И вы думаете, мистер Роджерс, что я в это поверю?

Повисла тишина. Роджерс выгнул бровь.

– У вас есть причины мне не верить?

– Разумеется. И целая дюжина, – откинулся на спинку стула Фьюри, косясь на Барнса. – Мне начать перечислять?

Роджерс усмехнулся. Он понимал, что про их с Баки «отношения» знает каждая собака. Но Роджерс ведь не был стукачом – черт, да он ведь ни разу не впутывал в их разборки кого-то левого – и оттого Баки стало еще хуже на душе.

– Нет, не стоит, сэр.

Фьюри кивнул.

– Вот именно. А поэтому я хочу узнать, что вы с мистером Барнсом не поделили на этот раз?

Роджерс покачал головой.

– Нет, сэр, Джеймс правда не толкал меня. Он вообще здесь ни при чем.

Баки ощутил ком в горле. В какой-то степени он был согласен – это Рамлоу толкнул Роджерса. И ублюдок за это еще получит – не один он умеет махать кулаками. Но, с другой стороны, вся эта история очень дурно пахла, и Баки чувствовал себя просто омерзительно. Он так хотел попросить прощения, но станет ли Роджерс его слушать?

Тяжелый взгляд Фьюри остановился на Баки.

– Мистер Барнс? – выгнул он бровь. Но Баки умел держать каменное лицо.

– Да, сэр, – сказал он наконец с тяжелым сердцем. – Все так и было.

Фьюри вновь замолчал. Он явно придумывал им обоим наказание – Баки по лицу его видел – и это было явно не отстранение от занятий (Фьюри сам по себе не любил кого-то отстранять – слишком просто, он предпочитал оставлять после уроков у тренера Одинсона слушать его пропаганду здорового образа жизни). Баки надеялся, что никаких проблем у Роджерса из-за всего этого не будет – парень правда не заслужил еще и этого, он уже получил достаточно, во всем этом дерьме вообще его вины не было, но сказать этого Баки не мог, иначе вся легенда рухнула бы, и проблем было бы у всех выше крыши (включая саму школу). И тут Фьюри их огорошил:

– Как бы там ни было, джентльмены, вы прогуливали уроки – оба. Если бы в это время вы находились в своих кабинетах, ничего бы не произошло. И поскольку вы нарушили школьные правила – вы будете наказаны. И, надеюсь, каждый из вас вынесет из этой ситуации урок. Мистер Роджерс, насколько я помню, вы сейчас готовите школьную группу к городскому весеннему концерту.

Вот на этих словах до этого спокойный и хладнокровный Роджерс заметно напрягся. Он нахмурил брови, несмотря на то, что боль в виске от ссадины явно давала о себе знать, и непонимающе кивнул.

– Да, сэр, но какое это имеет...

– А мистер Барнс у нас вроде ничем не занимается? – оборвал его Фьюри.

Баки пожал плечами. Ему что-то не нравилось то, куда сворачивал их разговор.

– Ну... Нет?

– Это замечательно. Мистер Роджерс, я назначаю мистера Барнса вашим личным помощником на месяц. Раз уж он такой джентльмен и помог вам дойти до медпункта, то и с концертом он вам поможет, верно? 

И теперь наконец ледяная маска Роджерса растаяла – он чуть было не поседел. Он медленно покачал головой.

– Нет... Нет, сэр, пожалуйста, мне не нужны помощники, я и Сэм отлично справляемся с этим, мне не нужно...

Но Фьюри опять его перебил:

– Мистер Роджерс, я не спрашиваю вашего на то разрешения. Я ставлю вас перед фактом.

– Но он все испортит! – начал заводиться Роджерс. Баки решил подключиться к нему:

– Сэр, я ведь ничего в этом не понимаю, будет лучше, если я...

– Я тут решаю, что и кому будет лучше. Мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс, вы нарушили школьные правила, что повлекло за собой травмы одного из вас. Нарушение правил подразумевает санкции. Вы беретесь за это с завтрашнего дня. И если я или миссис Хилл случайно заглянем к профессору Коулсону и не обнаружим вместе с вами, мистер Роджерс, мистера Барнса, санкции последуют еще более серьезные. Я надеюсь, вы все осознаете.

Роджерс стиснул кулаки. Ярость была написана на его лице, читалась в его глазах, но ни слова больше он из принципа не сказал.

– Непременно, – ответил за обоих Баки.

Фьюри удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Тогда всего доброго, – холодно сказал он. Роджерс встал с места и, не бросив на Фьюри ни взгляда, просто вышел вон. Баки прочистил горло.

– Кхм... Ну, я пойду, директор Фьюри, удачного дня, – вымучил улыбку Баки и пошел к двери. Классный намечался месяцок.

Так все и случилось: они оказались в одной лодке, хоть оба этого не хотели. Нет, ну сам Баки был не против, в какой-то степени эта идея даже воодушевила его. Это был шанс подружиться с Роджерсом, может, понравиться ему? Как будто тот миг, когда они взглянули друг другу в глаза на поле около трибун, когда Баки увидел следы его слез, сблизил их – или Баки понравилось так думать. Они, конечно, были совершенно разными, и Баки терпеть не мог никакие школьные кружки в принципе, но помочь Роджерсу он вдруг горячо захотел, особенно после того, как тот спас его и подонка Рамлоу от отчисления, хотя ни черта не должен был. И Баки собирался сказать ему все это сразу, как он вышел на крыльцо, где Роджерс стоял натянутый, как струна, скрестив руки и отбивая ритм ногой. Баки попытался придумать, как правильно начать, но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как Роджерс заявил:

– Слушай, Барнс, я с тобой нянькаться не собираюсь, – как будто зарычал он, весь злой и расстроенный. – Этот концерт для меня очень важен, я понимаю, что тебе-то на это насрать, как и на все и вся вокруг твоего непомерно раздутого эго, но все, о чем я тебя прошу, пожалуйста, не мешай мне! Сиди тихо и не высовывайся!

Баки уставился на него. Обида хлынула резко, как штормовая волна посреди штиля, и злость поднялась к горлу удушливой лавой. Он ведь, блять, хотел нормально поговорить, хотел помочь, предложить содействие, а этот... этот... 

– Да пошел ты нахуй, Роджерс! – выпалил Баки, тоже начиная раздражаться. – Мне твой сраный кружок самодеятельности ни пришей ни пристегни, ясно! Думаешь, мне нравится вся эта хрень?! Если да, то спешу тебя огорчить: мне похуй!

Роджерс зыркнул на него своими блестящими глазищами и выплюнул:

– На этом и сойдемся, – и с этими словами удалился куда-то прочь со школьного двора. Баки глянул на часы – уроки были окончены – и печально вздохнул.

Да уж, на том и порешили.

* * *

Весь вечер Баки был как на иголках. Настроение было просто скотское – спасибо тебе, Стивен как тебя там Роджерс! – и ничего делать ему не хотелось. Как назло, Рамлоу начал заваливать его сообщениями в Фейсбуке и WhatsApp'е, предлагал выпить, даже не интересуясь, в порядке ли Роджерс и не случилось ли с ним чего серьезного, – потому что тогда-то этого идиота легавые точно взяли бы тепленьким, – но Баки его демонстративно игнорировал. Он разрывался между злостью на этого подонка и виной перед Роджерсом (несмотря на то, что раздражение на его выходки никуда и не делось (хотя ладно, ладно, пацана понять можно!)), и ему чертовски хотелось пойти и набить кому-нибудь рожу, но вместо этого он валялся в своей комнате прямо на полу и курил в потолок, пока отца не было дома. (Мать с ними не жила уже лет пять – после развода укатила в Сан-Диего и Баки с Бекс особо не навещала). В соседней комнате Бекс слушала на всю катушку какой-то сопливый бойзбэнд, от которого Баки уже воротило, и в надежде спастись от их завываний он заткнул уши наушниками, но, словно в завершение великолепного вечера, один из наушников перестал работать. Прекрасный итог прекрасного дня.

На следующий день было холодно и поднялся премерзкий ветер. Баки пришлось подвозить Бекс до школы, что находилась чуть ниже по улице, и всю дорогу выслушивать ее рассказ о Томми, с которым она хотела бы пойти на рождественский бал в этом году, но, скорее всего, с Томми пойдет Эмми, а Эмми – это девчонка из их команды по чирлидингу, и чертова Эмми... – ну а дальше Баки уже не вслушивался, просто кивал и кое-где вставлял междометия или чертыхался, пустым взглядом следя за дорогой.

Нет, с Бекс у него были хорошие отношения. После ухода матери она немного закрылась, но любви Баки и отца хватило, чтобы она отвлекалась от мыслей о ней. Разница в возрасте у них была в пять лет, но это не помешало им сдружиться, да и Баки старался выполнять свою роль заботливого старшего братца, раз уж идеальным сыном ему стать не удалось. И не то чтобы у него были проблемы с отцом, но Баки ясно видел, что тот иногда был не особо им доволен, во многом из-за его отношения к учебе и частых гулянок с раздолбаями вроде Рамлоу и Роллинза (хотя Баки в его претензиях логики не видел – Баки ведь и сам был раздолбаем).

В конечном счете Баки благополучно довез Бекс, попрощался с ней и отправился в свою школу. Первой сегодня была химия, а поскольку домашнее задание миссис Хизерли Баки так и не сделал, он принял решение просто на нее не ходить. Конечно, миссис Хизерли вполне могла настучать на него – давненько Баки уже испытывал ее терпение, – но оставалось лишь надеяться, что не в этот раз.

День прошел достаточно быстро. На удивление, Баки ни разу не увидел Рамлоу или Роллинза, которым мечтал врезать еще со вчерашнего дня. Он пару раз пересекался с Уэйдом, но они не успели даже покурить толком, так что практически ничто не могло отвлечь Баки от навязчивого волнения в преддверии первого дня в качестве подмастерья Роджерса, с которым Баки должен был встретиться в три часа – сразу после уроков – у кабинета мистера Коулсона – мужика, который курировал все художественные кружки в их школе. В принципе, Баки нравился Коулсон – приветливый малый, простой чувак за тридцать пять, в обычном офисном костюме и зачесанными набок волосами, постоянно улыбающийся и немного нелепый. Насколько Баки было известно, этот Коулсон прямо-таки молился на Роджерса, пихал его повсюду «постоять за честь школы», да и вообще похвалами не обделял. С Баки он пересекался довольно редко, потому что Баки считал художественные кружки полной мутью, но, в целом, к Коулсону относился неплохо.

К назначенному времени Баки немного опоздал – ну, минут на десять максимум – потому что ходил купить себе сигарет по поддельной ID (хоть какая-то польза от дебила Рамлоу была), так что, когда он подошел к условленному месту, Роджерс уже ждал его там, злой как черт. Он убийственно зыркнул на Баки из-под ресниц и, нахмурившись, постарался сделать голос бесстрастным (хоть и очевидно было, что он в ярости):

– Ты опоздал, – констатировал Роджерс. Баки от его тона аж холодно стало.

– Да, я заметил, Роджерс, – отмахнулся Баки, стараясь выглядеть как можно более равнодушным (от этого Роджерс, кажется, злился еще сильнее). – Погнали уже, быстрее начнем – быстрее закончим.

Роджерс хмыкнул, но не промолчал:

– Надеюсь, это был последний раз, когда ты опаздываешь. Я ненавижу опоздания.

Баки поморщился.

– Ой, да не гунди, Роджерс, не пожар же. Куда нам торопиться?

В ответ на это Роджерс закатил глаза.

– И прекрати фамильничать, у меня есть имя, – сказал он, видимо, поняв, что спорить с Баки по поводу опоздания бессмысленно. Баки призадумался – и правда, он почти не называл Роджерса по имени, даже в мыслях. Разумеется, он знал его имя – как можно не знать имени человека, на которого уже всю руку себе сдрочил? – но возможности подъебать его не упустил:

– Да-да, я в курсе, Стэн, – нарочито безэмоционально отозвался Баки.

– Я Стив, – старательно сдерживаясь, поправил Роджерс. Его тон, его неприступный вид, на самом деле означающий кипящую ярость, – черт возьми, Баки, может, был долбанутым больным ублюдком, но его это почему-то чертовски заводило, и у него аж руки зачесались в неконтролируемом желании отодрать малыша Роджерса где-нибудь в школьном коридоре. Вероятно, поэтому Баки так сильно нравилось его доставать.

Так что он отмахнулся:

– Да-да, Стэф, я в курсах.

Роджерс ему не ответил.

* * *

Роджерс привел его в концертный зал, где обычно репетировал театральный кружок мисс Кэй. Их уже ждали: вездесущий Сэм Уилсон, от которого у Баки прямо-таки зубы скрипели (какая-то часть его мозга твердила о том, что это просто ревность, но Баки эти мысли слал куда подальше), красотка Наташа Романофф (к ней Баки подкатывал год или полтора назад на какой-то вечеринке то ли у Рамлоу, то ли у Томпсона, и им даже удалось пообжиматься, но до дела так и не дошло), ее парень Клинт Бартон, тихоня Брюс Беннер, на удивление Баки – местный «гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп» Тони Старк (сынок очень-очень крупной шишки, по непонятным причинам учащийся не в каком-нибудь частном пансионате, а в обыкновенной школе (ходили слухи, что все пансионаты и гимназии он перепробовал и в конечном счете нашел их поголовно скучными)), приятель Старка – Роуди, пацан, который играл за школьную сборную по баскетболу, почему-то Джейн Фостер из научного кружка и Скотт Лэнг, местная инженерная знаменитость, даром что раздолбай-раздолбаем. А Баки и не знал, что он интересуется искусством.

Заметив Роджерса, они заулыбались и замахали ему, но, стоило им завидеть и Баки, без особого энтузиазма плетущегося следом, их радость заметно поутихла. Весь зал погрузился в мертвую тишину. Только Скотт улыбнулся:

– О, Барнс, здарова! – но его приветливости никто не поддержал. Баки ему кивнул.

Первым заговорил Старк, выгнув бровь:

– А этот что тут делает? – до тошноты высокомерно поинтересовался он.

Роджерс дернул плечом.

– Ну, эм, – пробормотал скомкано, – в общем, ребят, об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить.

Вездесущий Уилсон вскочил чуть ли не до потолка:

– Ты что, закорешился с Барнсом?!

Баки чуть со смеху не прыснул. Закорешился – не то слово. Да они с Роджерсом прямо-таки лучшие друзья.

– Что? Да нет же, черт возьми, это не... Нет! – заверил их Роджерс более чем твердо. – В общем, после того, что было на трибунах, директор Фьюри заставил Барнса помогать мне. Типа... быть моим «личным помощником». В качестве наказания.

У всех, кроме Романофф и Беннера – вот уж кого сложно было впечатлить, – вытянулись лица. Баки чуть не заржал в голос.

– Не может быть, – нахмурилась Романофф. – Зачем это?

– Он все испортит, – раздосадованно пробубнил Уилсон, и Баки захотелось разбить ему рожу.

– Лучше бы Фьюри вас просто отшлепал, чем вот так ставить все под угрозу, – вставил свои пять центов Старк. И ему Баки тоже рожу захотел разбить.

– Народ, а че не так-то? ––продолжал беззаботно улыбаться Скотт, светлой души человек.

– Все, – ответил Уилсон с унылой миной. Роджерс виновато потупил взгляд.

– Слушайте, я понимаю, что это моя вина, – сознался он, и Баки чертовски захотелось поспорить с этим, потому что черта с два в этом дерьме был виноват Роджерс! Может, он и был высокомерным мелким засранцем, на которого Баки имел неудачу запасть, но его вины во всем произошедшем было столько же, сколько у Бэтмена – в смерти родителей. Но Баки ничего этого не сказал, решив, что много чести, и продолжил равнодушно оглядываться вокруг, словно никого тут и не было. – Я вам обещаю, Барнс не будет мешаться. Правда же, Барнс? – с нажимом спросил Роджерс, оборачиваясь на Баки. Баки, до этого уже успевший достать смартфон, чтобы подыскать себе плейлист на ближайшие полтора часа, даже не поднял на него взгляд.

– Ага, – отозвался Баки. – Я посижу во-о-он там, – махнул он в самый конец зала, в уютный темный угол, где никто не вертелся бы перед глазами.

– Он посидит вон там, – зачем-то повторил народу Роджерс, будто из уст Баки они отказывались хоть что-то слушать. – Вы его даже не заметите, ребят. Обещаю.

Старк и Романофф окинули Баки скептическим взглядом и синхронно скрестили руки на груди. Две сучки. Баки чуть глаза не закатил, но ради Роджерса мужественно сдержался – в который раз.

– Да уж, Барнса сложно не заметить, – хмыкнул Старк. – Окей, не просирать же ради Его Мудачества репетицию. Но, мелкий, будешь должен... пока не придумал, что.

Роджерс натянуто улыбнулся, но спорить не стал, видимо, действительно чувствовал за собою вину (потому что других причин, по которым Роджерс не начинал обороняться как в последний раз, просто не существовало).

В конечном счете Баки провел все отведенные два часа в своем Темном Углу Одиночества, играя в «My talking Tom» и слушая музыку. Он не особо смотрел на то, что происходит на сцене – разве что пялился на Роджерса, когда была такая возможность, но по большей части Роджерс шатался где-то за кулисами, настраивал все подряд и раздавал указания – словом, тот еще мелкий командир. Баки сам время от времени вздрагивал от его капитанского тона, что уж говорить о тех, на кого он и был направлен. Как сам Баки понял, все происходящее было музыкальной репетицией. У них было что-то вроде группы: Романофф была на вокале, Старк, Лэнг и Уилсон – на гитарах, Беннер – за синтезатором, а Роджерс, на секундочку, – на ударных. Остальные же были по большей части либо советчиками, либо группой поддержки, ну и Фостер со Скотти отвечали за технику. Группа сыграла парочку песен, в основном каверы – Evanescence, Papa Roach и какая-то русская мясорубка – и Баки мог признать, что, в принципе, все это было не так плохо, как он думал, плюс ко всему у Романофф был очень неплохой голос.

Ближе к пяти они все начали собираться, громко смеясь и что-то обсуждая, и Баки тоже решил свалить под шумок. Он еще должен был забрать Бекс с репетиции, так что задерживаться более, чем уже задержался из-за всей этой нелепой ситуации, не собирался. На какое-то мгновение он хотел поймать Роджерса из всей этой галдящей толпы и сказать что-то типа, ну, «Пока»? «До завтра»? Но в конечном счете решил, что идея дерьмовая, поэтому молча ливанул, не снимая наушников. Что ж, тактика была выбрана – они с Темным Углом Одиночества явно друг другу понравились.

* * *

Тактика провалилась.

На следующий же день, пока Баки (даже не опоздавший! (ну, может разве что на пять минут)) сидел в облюбованном месте и пытался поставить новый рекорд в «Космическом пианино», к ним на пару с Коулсоном заявился Фьюри и своим привычным безэмоциональным тоном отчитал и Роджерса, и Баки за то, что его поручение не исполняется. Они вдвоем пытались директору доказать, что такое их взаимодействие (то есть его отсутствие) – самое плодотворное, но Фьюри, естественно, даже слушать не стал, разве что пригрозил – мол, если он такое еще раз увидит, наказание будет продлено аж до самого фестиваля. От этих слов Роджерс побледнел, так что спорить они не стали.

– Ладно, – проговорил одновременно разозленный и расстроенный Роджерс. – Давай я просто покажу тебе, что и где надо сделать, и ты молча сделаешь и все.

Было видно, как он опустошен всем происходящим. Ему совершенно точно было стыдно перед друзьями – перед которыми он, опять же, был абсолютно не виноват! – и Баки захотелось обнять его и спрятать подальше от говнюков вроде Старка, постоянно сверлящих Роджерса взглядом. Но вместо этого Баки, конечно же, просто хмыкнул.

– Ну, дерзай.

* * *

Так прошла неделя. Баки старался особо не отсвечивать и выполнял всякие мелкие поручения для шестерок. Он не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Бартона и Скотти – они временами вместе шли домой, если парней не подвозили их дамы, а Баки оставлял тачку дома, – но в целом Баки ни с кем не подружился. Он прекрасно замечал взгляды Романофф, Уилсона и Старка, которые, видимо, спали и видели, как бы ему мышьяка в кофе подсыпать или динамита в штаны пихнуть, но предпочитал игнорировать их. Наверняка они все вчетвером вместе с Роджерсом просто ненавидели Баки. И ведь не то чтобы у них не было на то особых причин, но ощущать это было неприятно. Особенно теперь, когда Баки вроде как остался один. С Рамлоу он больше не общался – к черту этого ублюдка. Даже не встретившись с ним после инцидента, Рамлоу свалил в Лас-Вегас с Шэрон – отдохнуть перед Рождеством (Баки бы не знал, если бы Рамлоу, продолжая бомбить его в Фейсбуке и WhatsApp, не предложил составить компанию), поэтому возможности разбить ему лицо у Баки пока не было. Он пытался выловить Роллинза, но пиздюк довольно успешно избегал встречи с Баки – видимо, понимал, что тот своего лучшего некогда дружка Рамлоу не просто так игнорирует, – но Баки не сомневался, что преподать им урок еще успеется. Единственным более-менее нормальным приятелем Баки остался Уэйд, но, поскольку у пацана была любовь-морковь, Баки на его компанию особо не рассчитывал.

В общем, в основном он просто считал дни, когда наконец закончится его наказание, и он сможет вновь вернуться к своему привычному распорядку дня. И еще он ждал, когда у Уилсона или Старка достаточно вскипит задница, чтобы высказать Баки в лицо все, что они о нем думают, потому что вариться в этом котле молчаливой неприязни уже через пару дней Баки совершенно надоело.

И вот в пятницу Роджерс поручил ему мелкую уборку – разбирать провода от электрогитар и прочей музыкальной техники. Нудная ерунда, которая заколебала Баки уже минут через десять. Он временами косился на Роджерса, напряженно о чем-то беседующего с Романофф и Старком, и тяжело вздыхал. Вот какого хрена Баки Барнс тут делал? Правильно ему бабушка говорила: добрыми намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. И нет, Баки не жалел о том, что помог Стиву дойти до медика, но просто... Неужели нельзя было Фьюри придумать чего-нибудь менее катастрофическое? Ну там, коридоры вместе с мистером Койлом драить, или еще чего. Баки бы сейчас даже охотнее в кабинете Одинсона оказался, послушал бы его охуенные истории про здоровый образ жизни и вред алкоголя с сигаретами, чем тушился здесь.

Баки хмыкнул себе под нос и поднялся на ноги, чтобы сходить покурить – тискаться с этими проводами ему в конец осточертело. И, конечно, стоило ему отложить свое бесполезное занятие, как из ниоткуда мгновенно нарисовался Уилсон. 

– Ты куда это? – ядовито поинтересовался он. – Тебя отпускали? 

Баки выгнул бровь, доставая пачку «L&M». 

– Кто меня должен отпускать, умник? Америка – свободная страна! – нарочито равнодушно отозвался Баки. Раздражение уже закипало в нем. Этот чертов Уилсон начал бесить еще тогда, когда продефилировал под ручку с Роджерсом по парковке в начале года. Мудила. 

От его тона Уилсон чуть кипятком не начал ссать. 

– У тебя здесь есть обязанности, – прорычал он. – И пока ты их не выполнишь, ты отсюда никуда не уйдешь. 

– Серьезно? – усмехнулся Баки, оценивающе оглядывая Уилсона с ног до головы, и сделал вывод, что особенно много времени, чтобы уложить его на лопатки, не понадобится. – И кто меня остановит? Ты что ли? 

Уилсон сжал зубы. 

– Если ты думаешь, что я такой хороший парень и не выбью тебе зубы прямо сейчас, ты ошибаешься, – выплюнул он. Баки чуть не присвистнул. – Ты уже давно действуешь мне на нервы. Все, что ты можешь, – это портить хорошим людям, вроде Стива, кровь, и раз уж он не может наконец начистить тебе рожу, то я с превеликим удовольствием это сделаю для него. 

И вот тут-то Баки почему-то разозлился. Нет, не потому, что Уилсон начал на него быковать – как будто Баки мало дрался! Да он с двенадцати лет из потасовок не вылезал, потому и умел хорошо кулаками махать – подобных разговоров с ним случалось множество, особенно когда он зависал в банде Киллмонгера во времена, когда он жил на Восточный НЙ – и чертов Уилсон ему абсолютно не был страшен. Но что-то сокровенное и личное было в его тоне, когда он заговорил о Роджерсе, и это почему-то послужило искрой, брошенной в бочку с бензином. Баки раздосадованно проскрипел зубами. Блять, неужели Рамлоу был прав, и Роджерс действительно трахался с Уилсоном? 

Баки резко подался вперед и со всей дури впечатал Уилсона в стену, да так, что тот затылком сгремел. Баки знал – он был быстрее, сильнее и опытнее, и Уилсон даже толком среагировать не успел, как Баки на пробу вмазал ему по носу – так, вполсилы, чтобы не сломать, а не то Фьюри его на каторгу сошлет. 

Предсказуемо брызнула кровь.

– Слушай сюда, ебанный Робин Гуд, – проскрежетал Баки, – если хочешь, чтобы я тебе почки отбил, можешь просто попросить, а не начинать выебаться. Я, так и быть, пойду тебе навстречу. 

Он собирался было врезать еще раз – проклятая ревность просто ослепила его! – но сзади, конечно же, послышались возня и голоса, и тут же к ним подлетел Роджерс вместе со Спасателями, вцепился Баки в руки и попытался оттащить его от своего дорогого Сэмми, но с таким же успехом он мог подвигать, например, Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг. 

– Барнс! Барнс, какого, блять, черта! – зарычал Роджерс. Услышав его голос, Баки почему-то поуспокоился – ну, не то чтобы, но достаточно, чтобы расслабить хватку, – и отступил на шаг. 

– Твой парень сам напросился, – не отводя взгляда от измазанного кровью лица Уилсона, холодно отозвался Баки. – С ним разбирайся. – Он развернулся и собирался было выйти, чтобы наконец-то покурить, но тут в него вцепился Роджерс – не физически, конечно, но, черт возьми, ощутимо.

– Что ты вечно за хуйню творишь! – крикнул он, и Баки впервые услышал, что он матерится. Он обернулся, начиная заводиться. 

– Я творю?! Ты лучше за своим уебком следи! – не сдержал раздражения Баки. – Я блять покурить собирался, пока этот мудень до меня не доебался!

Потому что, черт подери, какого хуя? Как бы Баки ни пытался не мешать или помочь, он постоянно оказывался крайним! Отнес к медику без единой задней мысли? – на, получи наказание! Хотел нормально обсудить все? – Роджерс начал выебываться так, будто Баки на его хомячка наступил! Просто сидел в сторонке и никому не мешал? – Да-да, конечно, хуй тебе, Джеймс Барнс, как насчет того, чтобы разгребать все дерьмо, как шестерка? Занялся делом и всего-то собирался отлучиться на пять минут? – Держи «я-тебя-ненавижу-лучше-бы-твоя-мать-сделала-аборт-восемнадцать-лет-назад»-взгляд от Сэмми Уилсона! Чертовы дружки чертова Стива Роджерса. 

– У нас не выходят покурить, – припечатал Роджерс.

Баки смотрел в его лицо. Если бы сейчас можно было увидеть шкалу злости и желания убивать Джеймса Барнса, ебанный Трамп тут же ввел бы чрезвычайное положение в НЙ и распорядился эвакуировать население. 

Баки хотел придушить Роджерса. Просто придушить и покончить со всеми своими проблемами. С эротическими снами, испачканными спермой трусами по утрам, вечным недотрахом, постоянными унижениями одним только взглядом этого хуева короля и его свиты, со сраным Уилсоном и сраными проводами! И, не будь Роджерс таким особенным, Баки бы просто подлетел и сломал бы ему нос. Но вместо этого он загробным голосом сказал: 

– Не выходят, значит? Отлично. – Он достал из заднего кармана джинсов зажигалку. – Окей, я понял. Понял. 

И закурил. С удовольствием глядя в глаза Роджерса, наливающиеся злостью. 

– Что ты делаешь? Потуши! 

Но Баки и не подумал. Тут вверху что-то запищало, и Баки понял, что это сработала пожарная тревога – чего он, собственно, и добивался. 

– Блять, Барнс! Оно же зальет инструменты! – запаниковал Роджерс. – Какого черта! Хватит!

Баки хмыкнул. Взглянув ему в глаза, он молча развернулся и ушел, пока не начался холодный душ. 

Обратно он не вернулся.

* * *

Весь следующий день – да и через день – он ходил сам не свой. Понурый и злой одновременно. Все валилось из рук и бесило Баки еще больше. Выходные Баки провел в своей комнате, стараясь особо не контактировать с домашними, чтобы ненароком на них не сорваться. Он в основном слушал музыку и читал Ремарка – вроде как вездесущий Роджерс хвалил его в среду, пока мило общался со своими друзьяшками, – и даже практически не выходил в Интернет. Он сам толком не мог понять, на что или кого больше злится, а потому просто злился – на все сразу – и чувствовал себя сраным великомучеником.

В понедельник ничего не изменилось, так что Баки особо не удивился самому себе, когда, только завидев Рамлоу, мгновенно сжал кулаки и отправился в его сторону. Это был ланч, поэтому все в основном были либо на школьном дворе, либо в кафетерии. Баки выловил Рамлоу на первом этаже в коридоре. Тот стоял вместе с Роллинзом и, черт подери, цеплялся к Роджерсу. Ничему человека жизнь не учит.

Баки хрустнул челюстью. Этот уебан мог сразу просто башкой о кафель приложиться, чтобы Баки руки не марать. 

– Разве ты не скучал, а, сопляк? Я вот пиздец как соскучился, – угрожающе ворковал Рамлоу. Роджерс стоял у шкафчиков с присущим ему выражением лица воина, стоящего в одиночку против армии упырей, и, когда завидел Баки, что-то промелькнуло в его глазах – разочарование, быть может. Баки понял: он был уверен, что Баки сейчас присоединится, и тот день, когда он помог Роджерсу, сразу забудется – и это почему-то разозлило Баки еще больше. 

– Эй, Рамлоу, – позвал его Баки, почти что обманчиво спокойным голосом. Рамлоу обернулся, широко оскалился. 

– О, Барнс, дружище! А я тут как раз... – но продолжить ему не удалось, потому что Баки одним красивым ударом отправил Рамлоу в нокаут. Тот ударился о шкафчики и пополз по ним вниз, даже, похоже, не осознав, что такое с ним произошло. Роллинз же, пораженно поглядывая на происходящее, боязливо отступил на два шага назад. 

– Давно не виделись, – прорычал Баки, хватая Рамлоу за грудки. Он приподнял его немного, только чтобы снова врезать – да так, что у Рамлоу сразу же брызнула кровь из носа. – Еще раз ты, мудила, к нему приблизишься, – холодящим нутро голосом зашипел Баки ему в лицо, снова ударяя – на этот раз ногой в живот, – я тебя, блядь, голыми руками закопаю! Ты понял, пидор?! Не суйся к Роджерсу, уебок, пока я тебе по-хорошему говорю!

Это было похоже на наваждение – он бил и бил, будто вокруг и не было никого. Раздражение и злость последних дней будто выплеснулось из него, топя все вокруг в красном. Баки почему-то отчетливо увидел перед глазами падающего с трибун Роджерса, его слезы и боль в глазах, и это только прибавило ему сил. Баки бесило даже не то, что Рамлоу толкнул в тот день Роджерса – хотя, несомненно, это тоже! – а скорее тот факт, что подонок наслаждался этим. Ему нравилось все происходящее: и то, что Роджерс чуть не убился, и то, что встать толком сам не мог, и то, что Баки пошел ему помогать. Черт подери, не то чтобы Рамлоу и раньше не был гаденышем – он был, причем каким, и Баки понимал, что доставать всех вокруг приносит ему небывалое удовольствие, но впервые увидел, чтобы Рамлоу нанес настоящий вред, особенно тому, кто слабее. Подонок даже не думал о том, что Роджерс может пойти к копам, он, сука, был уверен в своей полной безнаказанности – и Баки с радостью его разубедит. 

Очень скоро вокруг них образовалась толпа зевак. Баки за шумом крови в ушах услышал, как кто-то подходит позади и пытается его оттащить, и чужие руки схватились за его плечи и бока.

– Барнс! Блять, Джей, угомонись, угомонись! – и это, кажется, был Скотти со своим лучшим корешем Луисом, который бормотал: 

– Дело дрянь, дело дрянь...

Они кое-как оторвали Баки от Рамлоу. Баки позволил им это. Вокруг него будто был вакуум, в глазах потемнело, и он, наверное, еще не скоро успокоился бы, если бы не Роджерс. Роджерс смотрел с шоком и неверием, будто не мог понять, правда ли то, что Джеймс Барнс действительно за него заступился. Он все стоял на том же самом месте, наблюдая за происходящим, и выражение его лица было как ведро ледяной воды. Вся ярость вмиг остыла; Баки захотел подняться и подойти к нему – сам не знал, для чего, Рамлоу вроде не успел его тронуть, – но не стал. Скотти и Луис суетились вокруг Баки, что-то ему говоря, но Баки не слушал. Как раз в этот момент толпа расступилась, и рядом с Рамлоу, схватившимся за разбитый нос, и Баки, тяжело дышащим, появилась Хилл. 

– Мистер Барнс, мистер Роджерс! Сейчас же в кабинет директора! – приказала она, и Баки захлебнулся бы возмущением – почему опять Роджерс?! – но он все еще находился в прострации. – Мистер Лэнг, отведите мистера Рамлоу к медику. 

Скотти не успел возразить – Хилл ушла, цокая каблучками, – так что ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как подойти к Рамлоу и протянуть ему руку. Но тот, естественно, как последняя сучка, оттолкнул ее и поднялся сам. Баки еще раз взглянул Рамлоу в глаза – угрожая одним взглядом – и они на пару с Роджерсом отправились к любимому директору Фьюри.

* * *

– Роджерс и Барнс, – встретил их Фьюри. Оба уселись в те же самые кресла напротив стола. Баки молча смотрел куда-то поверх плеча директора, все еще не о чем не думая. Его руки едва заметно подрагивали от напряжения, а костяшки содрались в кровь, смешавшейся с кровью Рамлоу. – Что привело вас сюда на этот раз?

Теперь уже заговорил Баки – не Роджерс, Роджерс тут вообще был ни при чем! Он разлепил сухие губы и коротко сказал: 

– Я въебал Рамлоу. 

Фьюри даже в лице не изменился, на первый раз, видимо, проигнорировав его лексикон.

– Объясните, почему? – продолжил Фьюри. 

Баки дернул плечом.

– Он цеплялся к Роджерсу, – тем же спокойным тоном, словно умалишенный, отозвался Баки. Роджерс справа от него нахмурился и сжал губы. – Вот я и выбил из него дерьмо. 

– В самом деле? Я думал, вы с мистером Рамлоу друзья, – заметил Фьюри. Баки пожал плечами. 

– Были когда-то, пока мудак в конец не оборзел. 

На этот раз на его французский Фьюри выразительно прочистил горло. Баки не обратил внимания на его замечание. 

– Боюсь, мистер Барнс, мне придется применить серьезные санкции, – сказал Фьюри, скрещивая руки в замок на столе. – Вы избили другого студента прямо посреди школы. Миссис Андресон позвонила мне и сказала, что ничего серьезного нет, но все же это нельзя просто списать со счетов. Школе не нужны проблемы. Если мистер Рамлоу захочет обратиться в суд... 

– Не будет он в суд обращаться, – перебил Баки. – Этот мудак знает, за что огреб. 

– И все же, – возразил Фьюри. – Думаю, придется отстранить вас от занятий и сделать запись в вашем личном деле. Таков порядок. 

Баки поморщился, опуская взгляд в пол. Его личное дело и так ничем хорошим не отличалось. Он не жалел, что вмазал Рамлоу хорошенько – говнюк явно заслужил. А одной пометкой больше, одной меньше – какая разница? Баки все равно на стипендию особо не рассчитывал. 

Но тут вмешался Роджерс.

– Директор Фьюри, это несправедливо, – воскликнул он. – Барнс хотел мне помочь! Я... Я думаю, может, вы могли бы просто продлить наше общее наказание? 

Баки нахмурился и повернул к нему голову. Он вопросительно смотрел Роджерсу в лицо, но тот не смотрел в ответ. 

– Вы уверены, мистер Роджерс? – засомневался Фьюри. 

– Да, абсолютно, – закивал в ответ Роджерс. – Барнс ведь хотел помочь мне, у него не было дурных намерений. Я считаю, что он не заслуживает такого серьезного наказания. – Пожевав губы, Роджерс добавил: – К тому же Рамлоу и правда сам напросился. 

Фьюри выслушал его. Он немного поразмышлял, молча переводя взгляд с одного студента на второго. Затем, хмыкнув, все-таки вынес вердикт: 

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Ваше общее наказание продлено до самого фестиваля. 

Баки не ответил.

Они покинули кабинет вместе. На улице стало совсем холодно, когда они оба вышли на крыльцо школы. Так получилось, что уроки – опять – уже были окончены, а пока они прохлаждались у Фьюри, последний автобус со студентами отъехал от парковки. Баки поежился от промозглого северного ветра и хотел было закурить, чтобы согреться, но почему-то передумал. Справа от него стоял Роджерс, задумчиво пялящийся куда-то вдаль и наматывающий шарф Гриффиндора на шею. 

– Эм, спасибо, – наконец сказал Баки. Странно было говорить это Роджерсу – Стиву – и Баки вдруг почувствовал смущение. Глупость какая, но так и было. – За то, что отмазал. 

Стив повернулся к нему и спустя мгновение слабо улыбнулся. 

– Не за что, – махнул он рукой. – Тебе тоже спасибо. За Рамлоу. Хотя я бы и сам с ним разобрался. 

Баки представил это – ага, малыш Роджерс разобрался бы со здоровяком типа Рамлоу, – но, как ни странно, ничего говорить не стал и спорить – тоже. Видимо, Стив этому удивился, но виду особо не подал. 

– Ладно, мне пора, – сказал Стив после минутного молчания. – Завтра увидимся на репетиции. 

Баки кивнул ему. Стив окинул его прощальным взглядом и пошел было прочь, но Баки вдруг зачем-то окликнул его: 

– Эй, может, тебя подвезти? 

И не то чтобы он на что-либо особо надеялся. Черт, да он вообще не должен был ничего говорить – пусть бы Стив шел себе восвояси. Но – упс – он уже сказал и теперь ждал ответа, как приговора. Стив обернулся к нему, помолчал, а затем отозвался: 

– Нет, спасибо, Джеймс, – и в его тоне не было презрения или издевки, или насмешки, или чего угодно еще, так что Баки готов был спокойно принять его отказ. – Мне тут недалеко. 

Баки пожал плечами и шутливо отсалютовал ему. Стив усмехнулся, развернулся и был таков.

* * *

Когда Баки вернулся домой – почему-то в приподнятом настроении, хотя еще утром он подумывал об истреблении человечества – папа уже был дома. Он что-то шаманил на кухне и слушал по магнитофону «1976» Алана Джексона. Стоило Баки хлопнуть входной дверью, как папа обернулся и махнул ему рукой.

– Привет, Джим, – сказал он, устало улыбаясь. Баки принюхался – кажется, папа жарил стейк. – Чего задержался? 

Баки махнул рукой, бросая рюкзак в дальний угол. 

– Да ничего особенного. Подвозил Дот домой, – соврал он, делая свой голос максимально незаинтересованным. Он усмехнулся – да уж, о Дот он давненько не вспоминал, но вряд ли папа сам помнил всех его барышень. 

– Это хорошо, – отозвался папа. – Сегодня у нас стейк с горошком. Ты ужинаешь дома? 

Баки кивнул. 

– Да, пожалуй. 

Он прошел к холодильнику и взял себе банку «Бада» из холодильника. Папа на это ничего не сказал, только как бы между прочим заметил: 

– Мама звонила. 

Баки бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но мгновенно поспешил стереть это дурацкое выражение неверия и надежды со своего лица. Он молча открыл банку пива и сделал несколько крупных глотков, старательно изображая налет слабого раздражения. 

Он ненавидел разговоры о маме. 

Его мама была шалавой, которая укатила с первым встречным к черту на рога, когда ему было тринадцать, а Бекс – восемь. Она, черт подери, даже ни разу к ним не приехала. Она бросила их с зашивающимся на работе отцом, у которого не было ни братьев-сестер, ни родителей, способных хоть иногда взять на себя ответственность посидеть с детьми, а у всех близких друзей были свои проблемы – у того же Джейсона Рамлоу вечные командировки. Баки с Бекс целыми днями оставались дома одни, особенно во время каникул, они никогда не ездили отдыхать на курорты, не ходили семьей в кино или кафе поесть мороженого и даже не ужинали толком все вместе. Они не видели отца неделями, потому что он работал, чтобы прокормить их, переезжали раз восемь, пока экс-миссис Барнс резвилась в Калифорнии со своим любовничком и только успевала что постить в Фейсбуке фотки из Вегаса, ЛА и Сан-Франциско. 

– Да? И че хотела? – без особого интереса спросил Баки. Отец на его тон и бровью не повел, лишь вздохнул. 

– Джим, она хотела с вами поговорить, с тобой и с Бекс, – сказал он с тяжелым сердцем. Баки не обратил на это никакого внимания, жестко продолжая: 

– Впервые за полтора года? Вспомнила, что у нее дети есть? Вот это она мать года, – съязвил Баки, потому что его, ебать, бесила эта тупая позиция отца. Как он вообще мог поднимать трубку после того, как застал эту суку, трахающейся с чуваком с работы? 

У Баки зубы заныли от одного только воспоминания о разбитом после развода отце, когда бывшая миссис Барнс побросала в чемодан одежду и хлопнула дверью, называя их десятилетнюю семейную жизнь «бредом» и «ошибкой». Тогда они еще жили в Куинсе. 

– Джим... – начал было отец, глаза у него, серо-голубые, какие передались им с Бекс, были усталыми-усталыми, и Баки хотелось изменить это, но он все же перебил: 

– Все, пап, хорош, правда, не буду об этом говорить. – Потому что он знал, к чему приводили эти разговоры. К пустым попыткам папы хоть чуть-чуть отмыть по самое не хочу запятнанный образ мамашки в глазах своих детей – детей, которые принадлежали только ему, но не ей! – а Баки правда ненавидел эти пустые дискуссии. Так что он молча поднялся из-за стола, прихватив с собой банку пива, и собирался скрыться в своей комнате. Папа вздохнул. Баки уточнил коротко: – Ужин в шесть? 

Папа кивнул, стараясь выглядеть не таким расстроенным. После развода он ни разу не встречался с женщинами серьезно, и Баки каждый чертов раз передергивало от мысли, что папа все еще мог любить их мамашу. Да как можно было ее вообще любить? Даже Бекс о ней уже не горевала.

– Да, дружище, в шесть, – ответил папа. Баки изобразил улыбку и ушел к себе. Весь ужин они слушали рассказы Бекс о предстоящей поездке в Филадельфию на дружеский матч от школы, и о звонке папа ей ничего не сказал.

* * *

После всего случившегося – ну, то есть, после того, как Баки избил Рамлоу на глазах у Стива – все стало вроде бы складываться получше. Не то чтобы они стали друзьями – нет, конечно, у Стива же было достаточно друзей, к чему ему был Баки Барнс, которого ему навязали, – но они по крайней мере не срались каждые пять-десять минут. Даже Уилсон поутих. Он все еще стрелял в Баки своими взглядами–горящими стрелами, но потасовок не затевал. Остальные же – кроме Скотти и Бартона – предпочитали Баки просто игнорировать, и не то чтобы это было плохо.

Рамлоу вернулся в школу через три дня, с лицом, залепленным пластырями, но Баки к нему даже не подошел. Он взглянул на плоды своих трудов бесстрастным взглядом и прошел мимо него по коридору, и Рамлоу ничего не крикнул ему вслед. 

Баки, по сути, остался один. Еще две недели назад он крутился в неплохой компании и тусовался на отвязных вечеринках у Рамлоу, Томпсона и Роллинза, а теперь был просто... Ну, одиночкой? Изгнанник. Он сидел один за столиком в кафетерии, косясь на стол Стива, заполненный людьми, и почему-то вспомнил «Ледниковый период». 

– Одиноко одинокий одиночка, – фыркнул он себе под нос, уныло копаясь в своем салате. 

Ну, он мог с этим справиться. Ему необязательно было общаться с мудаками вроде Рамлоу (даже если он зависал с ним лет с тринадцати), лишь бы не чувствовать себя отверженным всеми и вся. Он, блять, был большим мальчиком. Он не собирался увиваться за «хоть кем-нибудь», а злоба не давала ему тосковать.

На репетициях Стив старался сохранять вежливый нейтралитет. Они не вступали в перепалки, не бросались драться – Баки просто делал, что велели, а потом убирался домой, ни с кем не прощаясь, потому что никто не обращал на него внимания. Иногда он размышлял о том, что было бы, продолжи он отыгрывать роль конченого мудака и дальше пиздить Стива, но ему совсем не нравилось то, что он там себе напридумывал. В конце концов, как бы там ни было, а у них наладилось хоть какое-то взаимодействие. И Баки прекрасно понимал, что до гордого звания «друг» или хотя бы «приятель» ему далековато, но это было хоть что-то. Это было лучше, чем смотреть на садистскую ухмылочку Рамлоу, пока пацан вдвое меньше него летит вниз с трибун и чудом не сворачивает себе шею.

Так прошла еще неделя. Была середина декабря, и Баки изнывал от скуки. Все-таки это взаимное игнорирование было ему ненавистно. Раньше между ним и Стивом была хоть какая-то движуха, а теперь все сдулось – они общались на уровне «привет-пока» и больше даже не ненавидели друг друга – никаких больше лавин и кипящих лав. И ведь не то чтобы это было плохо! Ну, для Стива по крайней мере. Стив теперь мог спокойно идти по коридору и не опасаться, что за очередным углом ему разобьют нос или поставят подножку, или налепят жвачку на рюкзак. Но Баки превратился в призрака, черт подери, и это сделало его наказание действительно наказанием.

С другой стороны, Стив наконец раскрылся для него по-новому. Оказалось, что, помимо показного хладнокровия и презрения к кому-то вроде Баки, было в нем нечто иное. Стив Роджерс был добрым и веселым парнем, который любил своих друзей и с удовольствием приходил на помощь. Помимо командирского тона у него в арсенале имелся также заразительный яркий смех и целая уйма очаровательных улыбок. Стив в принципе много улыбался, когда думал, что Баки на него не смотрит. Он вообще хмурым был только с Баки. Стоило Баки подойти к нему что-нибудь уточнить или всего-то встретиться с ним взглядом, как лицо Стива становилось лишенным хоть каких-либо эмоций, и он строго хмурил брови, как какой-нибудь занудный учитель. И нет, Баки не осуждал его за это, просто... Иногда он думал, что, черт, вот бы хоть одна такая улыбка и ему разок прилетела – каково бы это ощущалось? Если бы Стив улыбался ему, так вот открыто и обворожительно? Но с небес на землю Баки спускался довольно быстро: да уж, ему от Стива мог прилететь разве что хук с правой.

Рамлоу нагнал его на парковке после школы в четверг. Баки шел, докуривая горький «L&M», и не собирался обращать внимания на его голос и настойчиво повторяющееся «Барнс, сука!». Если мудень хотел получить еще раз по уже разбитой пачке – без проблем, Баки ему обеспечит, но на территории школы этого все же делать не хотелось. Ведь Стив вроде как поручился за него перед Фьюри, да? Баки не мог просто взять и все похерить.

– Привет, – поздоровался Рамлоу, стоило ему наконец нагнать Баки. Баки же его проигнорировал. – Слышь, есть разговор. 

– Не-а, нету, – сказал ему Баки меланхолично. Что-то болезненное и грустное заворочалось в самой груди, но он уверенно забил на это ощущение.

– Да постой ты! – рыкнул Рамлоу и хлопнул перед Баки водительской дверью его же авто. – Блять, Барнс! Это че, внатуре из-за крошки Роджерса? Ты серьезно кинул друга из-за крошки Роджерса?!

Баки взглянул в его лицо, все в синяках и кровоподтеках. Рамлоу смотрел на него с яростью. Баки равнодушно сообщил:

– Я тебе повторяю, если ты вдруг не понял: не приближайся к Стиву. Вопрос закрыт. Съебись. 

Рамлоу прыснул со смеху. 

– К СТИВУ? – язвительно выделил он. – Давно он СТИВОМ для тебя стал, а, Барнс? Вроде еще недавно пидором был, нет? Ты друга на чужой зад променял? Ты че, внатуре ему присунул?

Кулаки у Баки сжались, но он мужественно сдержался от того, чтобы напасть на Рамлоу снова. Он вспомнил, как Стив вступился за него, и это немного поубавило его пыл. Он и бровью не повел, лишь сильнее надавил на ручку двери с водительской стороны и открыл ее. С Рамлоу он говорить не горел желанием. Лучше уж сидеть одному в кафетерии на ланче, как унылое чмо, чем якшаться с такими ублюдками. 

– Ну и пошел ты нахуй, Барнс! – яростно крикнул ему Рамлоу вслед. – Пошел нахуй! 

Но Баки даже бровью не повел – лишь надавил на газ.

* * *

В пятницу вечером, после репетиции, Стиву пришлось задержаться в зале немного дольше остальных. Баки заметил это лишь потому, что вынужден был вернуться – где-то успел потерять наушники. Стив сидел за одной из гитар, крутя туда-сюда колки, с растрепанными волосами, в черной кофте без надписей, и домой, похоже, не спешил. Обычно его подвозил Старк или Романофф, иногда Стив уезжал с Уилсоном на общем автобусе. Баки подумал, что, может, он ждет кого-то.

Заметив Баки, Стив вскинул голову. 

– О, – рассеянно пробормотал он. – Я думал, все уже ушли. 

Баки почему-то неловко сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. Спрашивать, почему Стив был тут, а не дома, он не стал. Вдруг у него тут было какое-нибудь свидание намечено? У Уилсона стояло на секс в общественных местах? 

Баки поморщился от своих же мыслей. 

– Да, я тоже, – отозвался он. Затем добавил: – Наушники забыл. 

Стив перевел взгляд на место рядом с собой и кивнул. 

– Эти? Нашел их на полу у сцены. 

Баки взглянул на свои белые «затычки» и подошел, чтобы забрать их. Стив продолжил невозмутимо настаивать гитару, будто Баки тут и не было. Может, нужно было Баки просто уйти и все. Ведь будь Стиву нужна помощь, он бы попросил, наверное? Хотя, ладно, вряд ли он попросил бы об этом Баки, но позвонил бы одному из своих многочисленных друзей, верно? Но завывания ветра на улице все равно не давали Баки покоя. Очередной особенно сильный порыв резко дернул входную дверцу, которую Баки оставил приоткрытой, и ударил о дверной косяк. 

– Ну и буря, – пробубнил Баки. Он взглянул на дисплей телефона – еще успеет встретить Бекс. А затем сказал: – Тебя, может, подбросить? 

И, наверное, не стоило ему этого делать. Потому что – правда, когда это Стиву нужна была его помощь? Баки вполне готов был услышать отказ – в очередной, собственно, раз, – но Стив перевел взгляд на колотящуюся о дверной косяк дверь. Ветер поднялся что надо. Эта зима вообще оказалась довольно-таки прохладной, хотя не то чтобы в НЙ осенью-зимой было особенно жарко – ветер тут всегда был что надо. 

– Если тебе не трудно, – наконец сказал Стив. Баки чуть воздухом не подавился. Он приподнял брови. 

– Серьезно? – не успел он одернуть себя. Тут же прочистил горло и поправился: – То есть, без проблем. Дорогу покажешь? 

Стив кивнул, и они быстрым шагом отправились к машине Баки. В салоне было все еще тепло, и по магнитоле играла какая-то кантри-радиостанция. Баки наспех обвел взглядом салон, проверяя, нет ли нигде мусора и пыли, но вообще-то он держал тачку в чистоте, поэтому позвать прокатиться Стива было по крайней мере не стыдно.

– Хорошая у тебя машина, – сказал Стив, оглядывая бежевый салон. Баки пожал плечами. 

– Да, ее отец мне подарил, на шестнадцатилетие, – сообщил он. Стив кивнул. 

– Я покажу дорогу. Выезжай из главных ворот. 

И Баки так и сделал. 

По большей части они ехали в тишине. Баки хотел начать разговор, но не знал, как и зачем. Ему вроде бы было особо не о чем со Стивом говорить – ну, то есть, даже если он и хотел обсудить что-то, он не знал, стоило ли начинать разговор. Стив не выглядел особенно-то заинтересованным в беседе. Он уставился в окно и, наверное, считал деревья. 

Баки должен был что-то сделать. Наверное. 

Он вскинул руку и легко, но заметно хлопнул Стива по плечу. 

– Эй! – возмутился тот. – Сдурел? 

Баки повернулся и лукаво ему усмехнулся. 

– Желтая машина, чувак, – сказал он, будто это все объясняло. Стив выгнул бровь. 

– Чего? 

Баки изобразил шок на лице. 

– Да ладно тебе, Кэп, быть не может, чтобы ты не знал, – показушно поразился он.

– Кэп? – хмыкнул Стив. – И нет, понятия не имею, о чем ты. 

– Ну, такая игра. «Желтая машина», – пояснил с энтузиазмом Баки. – Когда видишь желтую машину – бьешь рядом идущего человека. Ну типа того, с кем идешь, не кого-нибудь левого. И говоришь: «Желтая машина». 

Стив, видимо, впечатлился, потому что даже отвлекся от созерцания унылого городского пейзажа за окном. 

– Забавно, – искренне отозвался он. – Впервые о таком слышу. Ты что, сам ее придумал? 

Баки закачал головой. 

– Нет, конечно! Кэп, тебе бля лет-то сколько, сто? И куда только твой Уилсон смотрит?

– Что еще за «Кэп»? – не унимался Стив. – И нет, Джеймс, всего восемнадцать. 

Баки фыркнул и продолжил усмехаться, хоть ему и не особо понравилось, что Стив ничего не сказал по поводу «твой Уилсон». Он думал об этом последние полторы недели: трахаются они или нет? Иногда эти мысли появлялись в самый неподходящий момент. Как сейчас, например.

– Кэп – это потому что командуешь дохуя, – поделился он. Стив выразительно хмыкнул. 

– Кому-то нужно, разве нет? 

– Да-да, ты прав. 

Они миновали очередной светофор и свернули на пустую улицу. Это был родной Бруклин, одна из его тихих, ленивых улочек. Баки проехал почти до следующего квартала, когда Стив остановил его около одного из маленьких аккуратных домиков. 

– Здесь, – сказал он. Стив взял свой рюкзак, до этого брошенный в ноги, и перехватил поудобнее лямку. – Спасибо за помощь. 

На улице все еще был суровый ветер, которому аккомпанировал противный мокрый снег. Баки ответил: 

– Да не за что, – и это было искренне, потому что он правда хотел подвезти Стива до дома. Давненько уже, вообще-то, но ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда, разве нет? – Обращайся. 

Стив коротко взглянул на него. Баки не успел ничего прочитать на его лице. Может, Стив хотел что-то спросить или сказать, но не стал. Он кивнул еще раз и хлопнул дверью. Баки зачем-то смотрел ему вслед, пока он исчезал за дверью.

* * *

Вскоре должны были начаться рождественские выходные. Баки не то чтобы с превеликим нетерпением ждал их, но отмазаться от школы на неделю с лишним было замечательной перспективой. Баки немного взгрустнулось, потому что репетиций на каникулах не будет – ну разве что неофициальные, а на них Баки приглашен не был – и Стива он не увидит еще черт знает сколько времени.

И это тогда-то, когда между ними вроде как все наконец начало двигаться в правильном направлении. Не то чтобы они внезапно стали попугайчиками-неразлучниками – нет! И Баки по-прежнему обедал в гордом одиночестве за своим пустым столом, но в целом они даже начали перебрасываться кое-какими словами. Например, помимо «привет-пока» появилось и «Как дела?», «Как уроки?», и хоть все эти вопросы были скорее проявлением вежливости, Баки нравилось думать, что Стив постепенно оттаивает. Вообще-то, больше подвозить себя до дома Стив не разрешал, но Баки все равно был приятно воодушевлен. 

За ланчем в четверг Стив вдруг подошел к его столу. Баки в это время слушал музыку в наушниках и пытался переписать конспект по физике у Скотти (как в этом почерке можно было вообще разобраться?!). Стив поставил свой поднос на стол и уселся на стул напротив. 

– Привет, – сказал он. Баки удивленно взглянул на него и освободил уши.

– Привет? – скорее спросил он. 

Стив никогда не подходил к нему вне репетиций, никогда. Ни в коридорах, ни в кабинетах, ни на парковке. Баки по-настоящему изумился, видя его прямо перед собой не где-то, а в кафетерии! Очень некстати он подумал и о футболке с «Симпсонами», которую залил колой пару минут назад, и о неаккуратном хвостике, который все руки не доходили переделать, и вообще... Но Стив, кажется, вообще не обратил внимания. 

– Слушай, есть разговор, – сообщил Стив. – Ты же знаешь, что у нас в школе будет Зимний Бал? 

Баки нахмурился, но кивнул, не совсем понимая, куда вообще разговор клонит.

– Ну... Да, разумеется. А что?

– В общем, это Фьюри... – устало вздохнул Стив. – Коулсон передал, что Фьюри поручил мне и еще нескольким ребятам подготовить зал. И тебя туда тоже приплели. 

Баки хмыкнул. Он, на удивление, совсем не был расстроен, но вида не подал. 

– А я там зачем? Я и дизайн, мягко говоря, несовместимы. 

Стив блеснул своими прекрасными глазищами и нахмурился так, будто точно знал, что именно это и услышит. 

– Я понимаю, я так и сказал. Но Фьюри ответил, мол, это часть наказания. Ничего не поделать. 

Стив поджал губы. Баки хотел сказать, что, нет, все в порядке, он вовсе не против помочь, но решил все же умолчать. Кажется, Стив не хотел этого слышать, и вот что Баки расстраивало. Стив не верил, будто Баки мог хотеть помочь. Будто мог просто быть не против совместного времяпровождения. 

– Ладно, забились, – сказал Баки. – Когда начинаем? 

– Ну, бал будет двадцать седьмого. Так что нужно будет все сделать до двадцать третьего, – рассуждал Стив. – За один раз мы вряд ли управимся, поэтому предлагаю начать завтра. 

Баки немного растерялся. 

– А репетиция? 

Стив пожал плечами. 

– Сократим ее на час. Оставшийся час будем украшать. 

Это выходило, что Баки практически ничего не потеряет, но, в принципе, у него и так было не шибко много вариантов траты времени. Дома он в основном либо делал домашнюю работу, либо слушал музыку, либо играл в какие-нибудь не особо заумные шутеры. Рамлоу больше не пытался ему писать, а Уэйд был в основном занят Питом – гулял с ним, по кино ходил и все такое. Баки его не винил, конечно. Парочку раз он выбирался со Скотти, Луисом и Бартоном попить пива – они очень неплохо сдружились, – но у тех тоже была куча дел: Скотти подрабатывал в теткиной кофейне, Луис – с ним же, а Бартон был с Романофф, что многое объясняло.

Так что Баки кивнул. 

– Без проблем, – сказал он, и он правда это имел в виду, но Стив сто процентов не поверил.

Баки почему-то заметил, что у Стива немного обветрились губы и оттого стали еще ярче. Смотря на Стива, Баки всегда по какой-то причине казалось, что он точно ирландец. Было в нем нечто магическое. 

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив и встал из-за стола. Забавно – Баки почти поверил, что он останется. Ну не смех ли? – Тогда завтра в спортзале в три.

С этими словами он вернулся за свой столик, где его уже ждали друзья. Баки тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Всю последующую ночь Баки не очень хорошо спал. Он, во-первых, пытался добить заданную «Божественную комедию», чтобы мистер Пэрсон наконец от него отвалил, а во-вторых – дописать злополучный конспект Скотти. Параллельно он слушал музыку и время от времени переписывался с парнями – Скотти, Луисом, Уэйдом и Бартоном – в беседе в «WhatsApр». Они около часа обсуждали всякое дерьмо типа любимых шоу по ТВ – Бартон назвал «Маленькое чудо» из восьмидесятых и Скотти чуть не выкинул его из беседы за такое – и предстоящую кинематографическую вселенную Шьямалана (Баки считал, что чувак соснет, а Скотти потом и кровью пытался его переубедить).

Так что сразу после репетиции – на которой Баки по-прежнему возился со сраными проводами – пришлось смотаться в ближайший супермаркет, чтобы затариться энергетиками и новой пачкой сигарет. Отец скинул ему СМС, чтобы он захватил пачку пива по дороге домой, и Баки ответил ему дурацким смайликом. Ему нравилось, что сейчас, перед Рождеством, папа чаще бывал дома. Они даже временами все вместе смотрели какую-нибудь забавную муть типа «Купономании» или старых ТВ-шоу. Было весело проводить время с семьей, особенно если учесть, что удавалось им это нечасто. Сегодня они должны были после ужина смотреть «Зверополис» – в год выпуска папа пропустил премьеру, а потом как-то руки не доходили посмотреть – так что Баки был, можно сказать, воодушевлен. Им с папой к пиву он взял всяких снэков вроде вяленого мяса, а Бекс – «Спринглс». Это должен был быть крутой вечер. 

В спортзале никого не оказалось. 

Ну то есть Баки-то ожидал увидеть аншлаг. Он думал, что на помощь вызовутся все многочисленные друзья Стива, но зал почему-то был абсолютно пустым. Баки осмотрелся, затем взглянул на часы – опоздал на три минуты! – и хотел было потянуться к телефону, чтобы позвонить Стиву, но вспомнил, что так и не взял его номера. 

Прекрасно. Что, если все отменилось, и Баки зря притащился? Хорошо бы, конечно, но почему никто не предупредил? 

– О, ты здесь, – вдруг раздалось сзади. 

Баки обернулся, вытаскивая наушник. Позади стоял Стив с огромной коробкой какого-то блестящего хлама. 

– Да, – отозвался Баки. – А остальные где? 

Стив хмыкнул. Он прошел дальше, сгрузил коробку на один из притащенных посреди зала столов. 

– Никто не придет, – сказал он как-то слишком спокойно. – У всех появились неотложные дела, так что... Я тут один. 

Баки молча обвел взглядом зал, оценивая фронт работы. Да уж, вдвоем они с этим будут мудиться долго. Вряд ли трех дней по одному часу им хватит. 

Заметив его озадаченный взгляд, Стив пояснил: 

– Ты тоже можешь идти. Я не скажу Коулсону, – и в голосе его было нечто такое Баки знакомое – уверенность, что Баки точно не захочет остаться, что ни за что на свете не будет помогать по своей воле. Стив был уверен – даже после всего, что было – что Баки непроходимый мудак, который бросит его тут на произвол судьбы. 

– И как ты тут один справишься, умник? – поинтересовался Баки, но без издевки в голосе. – Я останусь. Вдвоем-то быстрее будет. 

Стив перестал разбирать рождественскую мишуру и обернулся. Глаза его сверкали, брови нахмурились.

– Ты не должен этого делать, – настойчивее сказал, будто Баки тут ему навязывался. 

– Ясен красен, – фыркнул Баки. Он прошел к столам, скинул под один из них свой рюкзак и куртку. – Так с чего начнем, Кэп? Командуй.

Стив усмехнулся. 

Поначалу Стив рассказал стратегию. Объяснил задумку и показал, в каких коробках что лежит. Баки внимательно его слушал, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и почему-то это было так интимно, по-новому: они ведь впервые были одни за работой. Нигде не терся Уилсон, не бубнил Старк, не зыркала Романофф, не голосил Скотти... Они со Стивом были тет-а-тет, и Баки так чертовски сильно это нравилось. Будто они могли проводить время вместе, как Стив проводил с Уилсоном или Старком. 

Баки моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. 

– Ну так... Начнем? – предложил Стив. Баки с готовностью кивнул. 

И, черт возьми, это был прекрасный опыт. Они просто работали вместе и все. Пока Стив выбирал нужную мишуру, Баки сгонял до кофе-автомата и взял им по стаканчику, и Стив поблагодарил его и даже ему улыбнулся! Не так, конечно, как тому же Уилсону, Романофф или Старку, но это заставило что-то в груди Баки приятно сжаться. И несмотря на то, что Баки немного опоздал на ужин – он подвозил Стива, снова подвозил его, и они играли в «Желтую машину»! – а Бекс устроила ему небольшой допрос, все было просто чудесно, и оставшийся вечер Баки улыбался, как дебил. Он заметил, что отец пару раз вопросительно косился на него, но не придал этому особого значения, потом что ему было похер, ведь что-то в нем трепетало, и ему это пиздецки нравилось.

* * *

Это было здорово – работать вместе со Стивом. Это повлияло на их отношения за пределом спортзала. Даже на репетициях Стив начал подходить к нему, улыбаться и узнавать, как там идет работа. Они перебрасывались какими-нибудь тупыми шутками, о которых никто понятия не имел, и о, этот взгляд Уилсона... Баки готов был что угодно сделать, чтобы снова заметить его.

И он принес Стиву кофе, опять. Стив поблагодарил его, и Баки только махнул рукой в ответ, будто это было обычное дело. Баки нравилось думать, что у них получается быть приятелями. Это почему-то отзывалось таким ярким огнем во всем его теле, что он сам чуть не горел. 

На следующий день они снова были в спортзале одни. Стив продолжил свою работу, они обсуждали «Симпсонов», «Дисней» и всякую ерунду. Они говорили так, будто никакой вражды меж ними не было, а Стив Баки никогда не ненавидел. 

– Вообще-то, я не хотел быть музыкантом, – рассказывал Стив, пока Баки развешивал гирлянды со стремянки, параллельно внимательно его слушая. – Но потом я познакомился с Ташей и Клинтом – лет в двенадцать – и они затащили меня в свой гараж, а там было круто, куча гитар и старая барабанная установка. Мне стало интересно, просто интересно, знаешь? А потом как-то прикипело. 

Баки пожал плечами и поделился: 

– На самом деле, я тоже занимался музыкой. Лет, наверное, в одиннадцать. 

Стив задрал голову вверх, подавая ему край новой гирлянды. 

– Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал. 

Баки усмехнулся. 

– Ну, да. И ты не поверишь, но я занимался вокалом, – сознался он. Он никогда об этом особо не вспоминал. Он делал это раньше, когда был просто ребенком. Потом он познакомился с Рамлоу, а Рамлоу сказал, что это не круто, и Баки согласился. Да и к тому же, потом развелись родители, он закорешился с Киллмонгером, и стало как-то не до того. 

– Да ты темная лошадка, Джеймс, – улыбнулся Стив. 

И Баки почему-то зацепился за это – за «Джеймс» – и понял, что Стив никогда не называл его по прозвищу. Он посчитал этот миг достаточно подходящим, чтобы поправить:

– Вообще-то Баки. 

Стив снова вскинул голову. 

– Чего? 

– Баки, – повторил Баки спокойно. – Ну, меня так называют. 

– Да, я слышал. Только не знаю, почему, – признался Стив. 

– Это из-за среднего имени, – охотно рассказал Баки. – Меня назвали Бьюкенен, в честь прадеда. Имечко то еще, так что Бекс придумала сокращение. 

Лицо Стива вытянулось. 

– Правда? Бьюкенен?

Баки кивнул. 

– Могу ID показать. 

Стив рассмеялся. 

– Нет, нет, верю. 

И Баки рассмеялся вместе с ним. 

Потом Баки снова подвез Стива – он уже прекрасно выучил его адрес – и Стив даже выиграл в «Желтую машину». Они спорили о сиквелах «Дисней», о шоу с Youtube, и черт подери, Баки чертовски нравилось просто ехать со Стивом по городу и говорить о всяком дерьме. Будто все так и должно быть, будто они были тут уже множество раз.

* * *

Баки даже не заметил, как прошли все три дня. В пятницу, перед началом рождественских выходных, он был ощутимо расстроен тем, что они со Стивом больше не будут украшать зал вместе, проводить время друг с другом и слушать Веру Линн через динамик телефона. Теперь останутся только репетиции, на которых будет куча народу – как и всегда – и Баки отчетливо чувствовал неприятное волнение – изменится ли отношения Стива к нему после выходных? Он снова станет холодным и нарочито вежливым? Баки так сильно не хотелось этого.

Весь день он был рассеянным и каким-то сонным. За ланчем он пытался порешать какие-нибудь задачи по алгебре, но выходило сомнительно. В основном он только слушал музыку, нервно поправляя волосы, лезшие в лицо. Он, черт возьми, нервничал! Кому расскажи – не поверят. Да уж, узнай об этом Рамлоу – о том, что Баки Барнс нервничал из-за того, будет ли Стив Роджерс с ним разговаривать после завершения приготовлений к балу – точно подох бы со смеху. 

На репетиции Баки просто сидел в кресле в углу, смотря в никуда – работы не было, – без каких-либо связных мыслей. Скотти и Бартон подходили пару раз, интересовались, все ли с ним в порядке, но он только отмахивался. 

А потом они сидели со Стивом в спортзале, убирали мусор от мишуры и говорили ни о чем. У Баки из динамиков телефона играл Луи Армстронг, за окном иногда выглядывало солнце, и Баки было чертовски хорошо. Ему хотелось верить, что и Стиву тоже. 

Когда последний мусорный пакет оказался переполнен, Стив окинул взглядом всю их работу. Зал чертовски преобразился: повсюду были гирлянды, мишура, огромная красивая вывеска «Ежегодный Зимний Бал старшей школы Пирса» – и все это чертовски гармонировало друг с другом. 

Стив улыбнулся. 

– А круто получилось, – оценил он. 

Баки закивал. 

– Чертовски, – согласился он. – Нам с тобой хоть сейчас свое дело открывай. Уже вижу слоган: «Роджерс и Барнс – из любой дыры сделают конфетку». 

И они друг другу улыбались, и это был хороший, чертовски хороший вечер. 

– Спасибо, что помог, – сказал Стив искренне. – Ты не должен был. Мог бы уйти, никто бы тебе ничего не сделал. 

Баки пожал плечами. Он не стал этого комментировать, лишь ответил: 

– Да не за что. 

Они оба погрузились в тишину. Баки поднял взгляд, и Стив смотрел на него – смотрел прямо, не скрывая, и был пиздец каким красивым – в этом разноцветном сиянии от гирлянд. 

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Стив. Он смотрел внимательно, будто само лицо Баки могло ему ответить. Может и могло. – Я же говорил, что не пойду к копам. Тебе не нужно было ничего из этого делать. И Рамлоу избивать тоже. – Он замолчал, будто ждал, что Баки правда ответит. Что он, черт возьми, мог ответить? – Зачем? 

И Баки смотрел в ответ, как полный идиот, стоял там истуканом. То, что было в его груди – этот щекотный трепет – словно согревал его, и он сильно-сильно пытался придумать, чего бы такого ответить, но никак не мог – мозги растеклись, как мороженое, оставленное на столе на всю ночь, и собрать их воедино сил не нашлось. 

А потом Баки двинулся вперед – они и так близко стояли – и поцеловал его. Стив дернулся, а потом резко замер. И его губы были охуенными – лучше, чем Баки себе представлял – не мягкие, а с едва заметной корочкой – обветрил – и сухие. И вот – это чувство, будто внутри него ядерная война началась. Баки хотел бы продлить это вечно – как он медленно открыл рот, чтобы увлажнить поцелуй, как он держал Стива за плечи, чтобы притянуть поближе, как зажмурил глаза, как... 

Хуякс – удар. Баки даже толком понять ничего не успел – чужой кулак прилетел ему прямо по лицу. 

– Блять! – рыкнул он, хватаясь за нос. Кажется, пошла кровь. Он взглянул на Стива, который стоял все на том же месте, отчего-то бледный. 

– Не смей больше никогда... – прошептал он, белый, как призрак, а затем сорвался с места и, даже куртку не схватив, унесся прочь. 

Баки стоял посреди спортзала один. 

На пути домой он был сам не свой. Он проехался по тому маршруту, по которому возил Стива до дома – сам не понимал, на кой ляд, – но Стива не нашел. Впрочем, он понятия не имел, что сказал бы, если бы внезапно повстречал его, идущего по улице в водолазке в такой ветер и непогоду. «Извини»? «Я не хотел»? Дебилизм какой-то – ведь он хотел! Он хотел этого пиздецки сильно последние полгода, с тех пор как увидел Стива на той чертовой парковке, и Стив шел такой далекий и абсолютно недосягаемый, а Баки опозорился перед ним в первые несколько минут.

Полный провал. Кажется, все, что Баки делал, – это проебывался.

Он прихватил куртку Стива – обыкновенную черную, без принтов и надписей – и положил на пассажирское сидение. Руки Баки подрагивали, и он постоянно – все время – курил, и бил пальцами по рулю. 

Блять, какой же он был долбоеб! 

– Сука! – гаркнул он и ударил ладонью по рулю от досады. Он, черт все вокруг побери, все испортил. Все похерил, как полный мудак! Повел себя, как блядский эгоист, как полный беспардонный говнюк! 

Дома он был около семи. Отца не оказалось – видимо, отправился к папаше Рамлоу выпить пива, как он частенько делал. Бекс сидела на кухне и пила молоко с печеньем вместе с какой-то хорошенькой девчонкой. 

– О, кто вернулся, – улыбнулась Бекка. Ее подруга помахала Баки рукой. Баки почти не заметил – сразу прошел к холодильнику и открыл, чтобы достать себе банку «Бада». 

– Да, привет, Бекс, – отмахнулся он. 

– А это Кристи, мы с ней сегодня реферат по биологии пишем, – поделилась Бекка. 

Кристи обворожительно улыбнулась Баки блестящими розовыми губами и захлопала ресницами.

– Круто, дерзайте, – пробубнил Баки, ни на кого не смотря. – Буду у себя. 

С этими словами он скрылся наверху, держа куртку Стива в руках. Все было чертовски дерьмово.

* * *

Наутро, в субботу, в канун Рождества, Баки хотел подохнуть прямо в своей холодной кровати, в которой он лежал, так и не уснув с самого вечера, и пялился в потолок, как полоумный. Он даже не снял одежду – джинсы и бордовую худи – и просто рухнул поверх чисто символически накинутого на постельное белье пледа в шотландскую клетку. Баки был бы лжецом и лицемером, если бы пытался отрицать, что этот недопоцелуй – лучшее, что было в его сраной жизни, – но проклятое чувство вины глодало его кости прямо изнутри, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он облажался.

Черт, почему бы ему было всего-то не позвать Стива погулять? В кино? В музей? В кафе посидеть? На Кони-Айленд? На кой хрен нужно было сразу переть, как танк? Чтобы все испоганить? 

Нос все еще горел. Кровь, разумеется, быстро остановилась – Стив ударил ощутимо, однако не слишком сильно, – но неприятное покалывание осталось. И поделом ему. Баки бы себе не так еще врезал. Он бы себе выбил все зубы и по яйцам зарядил – так, на добавку. 

Отец стучался к нему пару раз, но, когда ответа не последовало ни в десять утра, ни в двенадцать дня, бросил эти попытки. После ухода матери Баки частенько запирался в своей комнате, один на один с тем, что его грызло и о чем он все равно никому бы не рассказал, так что папа привык, как и Бекка. Обычно такое состояние Баки проходило довольно быстро, но теперь пресловутое время – то, что лучший на свете доктор, – и пиво – приятель номер один – помогали весьма слабо. Баки хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, где его никто в жизни не найдет, и провести там остаток своих дней. Ну и он скучал по Рамлоу. Ублюдок был его единственным другом, к которому он шел после такого вот дерьма (ну, или приблизительно такого, потому что Баки раньше никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал), а теперь нужно было разгребать дерьмо в одиночку. 

Он вдруг подумал о том, что никогда так сильно не переживал из-за человека, которого просто хотел натянуть. Если девушка ему не давала – он просто принимал это и все, потому что у всех разные вкусы и предпочтения. Может, кто-то – как, например, Романофф – его просто не хотел – ничего криминального. Баки это на свой счет никогда не принимал – и ему, к примеру, не каждая чирлидерша нравилась, и что теперь, не уродки же они? Просто не в его вкусе. И Баки не собирался, вообще не собирался убиваться так из-за какого-то милого, доброго, красивого, веселого парня, который врезал ему при первой же попытке поцелуя. Баки правда не собирался. Но прямо сейчас он лежал в своей комнате, как какая-нибудь забитая замухрышка из школьных мелодрам, которую отшил капитан школьной команды по футболу, и выглядело все это действительно жалко. Увидел бы кто из его прежней тусовки – умер бы со смеху: Баки Барнс депрессует из-за какого-то мелкого хипстера. Уморительнее просто некуда. 

К вечеру Баки наконец-то выполз из своего убежища. Он спустился на кухню, чтобы взять себе остатки с обеда и еще пива и вновь спрятаться от глаз людских. Папа с Бекс смотрели бейсбол по ящику и ели попкорн. Завидев его бледную рожу, они попытались завести разговор и пригласили присоединиться, но Баки как можно более мягко отказался и вернулся в свою постель. Затем, поразмыслив, сходил в душ и переоделся. И подумал, что, может, ему стоило съездить к Стиву? 

Идея была дурацкая. Баки сам это прекрасно понимал. Но спустя столько часов бесплодного самобичевания ему хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он даже придумал себе речь! Он, блять, в самом деле ехал и проговаривал все сам себе под нос – как извинится, как все объяснит, как позовет Стива выбраться куда-нибудь – конечно, не сейчас, это и ясно, и не на Рождество, ведь на Рождество Стив явно будет занят с друзьями и родственниками, но, быть может, послезавтра? Или на следующей неделе? Или когда угодно еще? Пару раз Баки чуть было не пролетел на красный, но в целом поездка прошла неплохо, хоть и показалась чертовски бесконечной. Баки еще раз взглянул на свое посвежевшее от уличного холодного воздуха лицо в зеркале заднего вида, поправил волосы и вот-вот собирался выйти на улицу, как увидел человека, идущего по дорожке от калитки дома Роджерсов к их крыльцу. Баки и присматриваться не нужно было – разумеется, это был Уилсон. Старый добрый Сэмми Уилсон. 

Баки вздохнул. 

– Да ладно, – прошептал он в темноту. Он уже вырубил фары, так что Уилсон его не увидел. Он взошел на крыльцо, протянул руку, чтобы постучаться, и спустя несколько секунд его впустили в дом. 

Да ладно. Да ладно. Да ладно, блять! 

Баки от досады ударил кулаком по рулю. Нахрена, на кой черт он приперся сюда, в восемь-то вечера? У Стива были планы. Стив сейчас будет зависать со своим дружком Сэмом, а лох вроде Баки ему даром не нужен. Разве не это он абсолютно ясно дал понять неплохим таким хуком с правой? 

– Ну ты и долбоеб, Барнс, – пробормотал Баки сам себе и включил фары, чтобы уехать. Немного подумав, он вышел, только чтобы оставить куртку на крыльце.

* * *

Конечно, праздник для него был испорчен. Ну, точнее, он сам себе все запорол. И не то чтобы Баки особо обожал Рождество. В их семье оно не считалось какой-то невероятно важной датой, тем более после развода родителей. Они обычно заказывали доставку, покупали пиво и «Доктора Пеппера», включали всякую ностальгическую ерунду вроде «Гринч – похититель Рождества», «Призраки Рождества» и прочее и проводили время вместе. Ничего такого, что они не делали бы на уик-эндах каждый раз. Раньше, когда еще мамашка не бросила их, они ездили во Флориду к ее родственникам – к родителям, многочисленным сестрам и братьям, тетям и дядям – и проводили там все праздники. Вот это было эпично: куча людей, фейерверки, запеченная индейка и множество, МНОЖЕСТВО еды. Баки играл с кузенами и кузинами, с двумя милыми лабрадорами бабушки Энн и в принципе наслаждался каникулами. Однако потом, когда мать оборвала с Баки и Бекс все контакты, ее родственники как-то быстренько об их существовании забыли. И Баки не горевал о них, нет – он был достаточно юн, чтобы воспоминания стерлись безболезненно, – но порою вспоминал о том, как здорово было распаковывать такую кучу подарков.

Рождество он постарался провести максимально обычно: ничем не выдавал то, как скотско ему было на душе, и предпочитал изображать на лице привычную улыбку всякий раз, как папа или Бекс с ним заговаривали. Ему лишние вопросы были не нужны, так что он изо всех сил отыгрывал саму невозмутимость. 

Ближе к шести вечера ему написал Флэш Томпсон – парень был на курс или два помладше, учился с Питом – и предложил оторваться у него на тусовке. Это удивило – все-таки ни Роллинз, ни Томпсон не приближались к Баки после того, как он отделал Рамлоу посреди школы. И Баки поначалу хотел отказаться или вообще проигнорировать Флэша, но потом подумал, что почему бы и нет? Он сидел дома, расстроенный и скучающий, в Рождество. Ему все-таки восемнадцать, а не пятьдесят. 

Так что Баки отправился туда сразу после десяти. Предупредил отца, что может прийти лишь под утро, еще раз поздравил их с Бекс и ушел. А на вечеринке, разумеется, было шумно, много людей и еще больше выпивки. Там собралась вся старшая школа, и Баки даже заметил Скотти и Луиса, и они весь вечер пили пиво, пунш, сидр и играли с девчонками и еще несколькими слабо знакомыми парнями в покер на раздевание, пока вокруг гремела музыка, а люди танцевали, сосались, обжимались и, в общем, приятно проводили время. И поскольку Баки был профессионалом азартных игр еще с одиннадцати лет – папаша Рамлоу научил – он остался практически полностью одетым, а вот Луису пришлось оголиться чуть ли не до трусов. Еще с ними играла Карен, довольно хорошенькая мулатка. Она сидела прямо напротив Баки, пила виски с колой и уже через час осталась в лифчике ярко-красного цвета и джинсах. Она постоянно стреляла в Баки глазками и глупо хихикала всякий раз, как он шутил. В принципе, она была ничего такая. Вроде как второкурсница, играла за школьную команду по баскетболу – Баки знал, потому что она дружила с Шэрон – и стоило признать, что сиськи у нее были вполне себе ничего – наверное, размер второй-третий, – но почему-то от их вида у Баки в штанах ничего не зашевелилось. Конечно, при должном старании у него наверняка бы встал, но по какой-то причине ему этого абсолютно не хотелось. И он упрямо запрещал себе думать о том, что это из-за какого-то там Стива Роджерса. Все это чушь. 

Когда они закончили играть, Карен предложила Баки сходить наверх, чтобы он помог ей застегнуть пуговицы на блузке – они находились со спины – и Баки хотел было притвориться дебилом и спросить, что мешает ему застегнуть их тут, но решил, что обижать девушку не стоит. Он пожал плечами и поднялся со своего кресла, которое мигом занял следующий едва стоящий на ногах игрок, и последовал за Карен наверх. Там она завела его в первую попавшуюся комнату, повернулась лицом и сразу же сняла бюстгальтер – Баки даже двери не успел закрыть. И, как он уже раньше подметил, грудь у нее была что надо: с темными торчащими сосками, упругая и наверняка мягкая. Любой нормальный парень на его месте тут же ринулся бы к Карен и хорошенько ее отлюбил – так, как она заслуживает, – но черт бы побрал все на свете. 

Черт бы побрал Стива мать его Роджерса.

Карен улыбнулась ему и двинулась к нему, чтобы обнять за шею, но Баки успел ее остановить раньше, чем окончательно расстроит. 

– Слушай, я, наверное, не лучший кандидат, – сказал ей Баки максимально вежливо. Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Тебе нужно помочь или я пойду?

– В смысле? – нахмурила Карен ровные аккуратные брови. Она была пьяна, но не так чтобы сильно. – Что-то не так? 

– Да, то есть нет, – он изобразил улыбку. – Я не настроен. Извини. Тебе еще помочь? 

Карен посмотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого, и он правда именно так себя и ощущал. Отказаться от секса с горячей цыпочкой вроде Карен? На это способен только полный идиот. 

Она хмыкнула и явно обиделась. 

– Я сама справлюсь, – холодно заявила она, что означало одно: убирайся. Баки не собирался спорить. 

– Окей, еще раз прости. 

Он кивнул ей и вышел вон. В коридоре было несколько парочек, зажимающихся по углам. Баки вежливо их проигнорировал и спустился вниз, к остальным. Скотти и Луис уже собирались по домам. Баки, недолго думая, уехал вместе с ними на «Убере», не оставшись даже до двух ночи. 

Ложась в свою кровать практически полностью трезвым, он посмотрел в потолок и пробормотал с иронией: 

– Старею. 

И подумал: кажется, я влюблен в Стива Роджерса.

* * *

Все выходные он в основном сидел дома. Смотрел фильмы, которые давно планировал увидеть, читал книги – да-да, в самом деле – и слушал музыку. Временами, чтобы совсем не зарасти мхом, он выбирался прогуляться. Сновал по району, заглядывал в скверы – так, просто покормить голубей и посидеть на скамейке в наушниках. Иногда он вился вокруг дома Стива, но ни разу не решился позвонить в дверь. Он нашел Стива на «Фейсбуке», однако даже заявку кидать не стал. Может, Баки Барнс был просто трусом. Ну или ему нужно было время.

В четверг двадцать девятого он по просьбе отца отправился в супермаркет и заодно прогуляться. Он выбрал длинный путь, которой проходил неподалеку от дома Стива – они жили в паре кварталов друг от друга – и сам не знал, зачем так рвался его увидеть. Вообще, будь у него яйца, он бы давно собрал в кулак все свое мужество и спокойно со Стивом поговорил, но... Поскольку первая попытка была неудачной, снова пытаться от не спешил. Может, ему это и не нужно было? Может, пережди он – и все само пройдет. И он снова станет старым-добрым Баки Барнсом. 

– Эй, Барнс! – услышал он, стоило вырубить наушники. Он обернулся – сзади него полз «Мустанг» Рамлоу. Из салона на всю улицу гремела «2nd hand»*. Баки хмыкнул, но остановился. Рамлоу приглушил музыку и вышел из машины. – Куда идешь? – спросил он. 

Баки не совсем понимал, на кой ляд Рамлоу это знать и к чему он это вообще. Но ответил: 

– В «Уолмарт». 

В нем больше не было такой уж ярости на Рамлоу. Может, обида, но не ярость. Он не собирался драться или типа того. Пользуясь случаем, он закурил. 

– Может, подбросить? – предложил Рамлоу. Он сунул руки в карманы черной кожанки – мороз сегодня был знатный. – А то еще околеешь. 

Баки дернул плечом. 

– С чего ты вдруг щедрый такой? – поинтересовался он. Рамлоу невесело усмехнулся. 

– Да брось ты, Баки, – сказал он. – Не чужие же люди. 

«2nd hand» сменила «Beamer Boy»*. Баки молчал, смотря куда угодно, кроме Рамлоу, и выпускал дым из ноздрей. 

– Повезешь меня за город, чтобы отлупить арматурой? – спросил Баки. Рамлоу фыркнул. 

– Ага, только давай резче, туда ща кенты мои подтянутся. А ты че думал, я один буду тебе пачку разбивать? Дохуя чести. 

Баки перевел взгляд – прямо ему в глаза, черные, как и всегда, – и рассмеялся. 

– Да уж, пацаны с Восточного НЙ так не работают, – согласился он.

И он вспомнил Восточный НЙ в Бруклине*, где они с Рамлоу познакомились лет пять-шесть назад. Когда папа еще отходил от развода, им пришлось перебраться в самую срань мира, и хоть Восточный НЙ был местом говенным, там предлагались самые доступные цены на аренду жилья. Баки почти сразу прибился к тусовке Киллмонгера – такое прозвище было у пацана по имени Эрик, того, кто держал одну из самых влиятельных черных группировок молодняка на районе. Там они с Рамлоу и познакомились. Чтобы выжить в Восточном НЙ, нужно было дружить с черными, что Баки с успехом и делал. Именно тогда, на тачке одного из братков Киллмонгера, он попал в аварию и чуть не лишился левой руки. Глупая, конечно, ситуация вышла. Отец чуть не поседел за то время, что Баки провел в больнице, но сил злиться и орать у него все равно не было. Зато папа разрешил сделать «рукав» – осталось много уродливых шрамов, хотя руку спасти удалось – и Баки радостно выбрал себе имитацию металлической руки. Ему было вроде как четырнадцать. Потом, когда они переехали в более престижный райончик, прежние контакты оборвались, но временами они с Киллмонгером все равно пересекались в общей компании. 

Баки подумал о том, что они с Рамлоу и правда классно ладили. Они были единственными двумя Белоснежками в тусовке Киллмонгера, потому и подружились. Им нужно было срочно придумывать себе погремухи, чтобы не остаться Снежками навсегда. Впрочем, те сами к ним прилипли: Баки назвали Зимним Солдатом – потому что они с семьей какое-то время жили на Брайтон-Бич еще в две тысячи девятом, у маминых родственников, – а Рамлоу стал Кроссбоунсом – у него была бейсболка с пиратским флагом. Баки отлично помнил, как они с Киллмонгером и его братками ходили на стрелку – в основном с мексикашками – и это всегда было довольно невинно, потому что они по-прежнему были молодняком, но как-то раз Баки заработал себе ножевое, и именно Рамлоу потащил его в госпиталь, пока банда продолжала защищать территорию. Они были хорошими друзьями. 

Баки по нему скучал.

– Так погнали? – подытожил Рамлоу, кивнув на тачку. Баки докурил и выбросил бычок в талый снег. 

– Погнали, – согласился он. 

Они добрались до «Уолмарта» довольно быстро. Они говорили о какой-то чепухе, Рамлоу вскользь упомянул о том, что порвал с Шэрон – в очередной раз – и Роллинзу расквасили нос в потасовке два дня назад. Баки кивал, слушая, поддакивал кое-где и одновременно с этим сверялся со списком отца. Потом они решили взять пива и посидеть где-нибудь, как делали это раньше. Они взяли пачку «Гиннеса» и отправились к Рамлоу домой, чтобы с алкоголем в машине их ненароком не тормознули легавые. 

Дома у Рамлоу папаши как всегда не было – вроде как он был в очередной командировке, – а мать умерла от рака еще когда Рамлоу под стол пешком ходил – он ее практически не помнил. Жил у бабки в Вайоминге какое-то время, потом папаша забрал его в Нью-Йорк, где они, как и Барнсы, кочевали от съемной квартиры на другую съемную квартиру. 

Они расположились в гостиной. Рамлоу достал снэков и предложил остатки пиццы, но Баки отказался. 

– Так, типа... – пробормотал Рамлоу, когда они уже открыли по банке пива. – Ты в натуре замутил с малышом Роджерсом? 

Баки рассеянно усмехнулся. 

– Если бы, – невесело отозвался он. Он знал – у Рамлоу не было проблем с би, он и сам был би, не раз и не два мутил с парнями и из их школы, и с их района; да и к Стиву он цеплялся скорее ради веселья, нежели правда из-за того, что тот свою принадлежность к ЛГБТ не скрывал. – Первый и последний раз, когда я попытался его поцеловать, он въебал мне с кулака прямо в пачку. 

Рамлоу хмыкнул. 

– Да-а-а, – протянул он. – А пацан-то с принципами. 

Баки пожал плечами. Так и было – вряд ли во всем НЙ можно было найти кого-нибудь принципиальнее Стива Роджерса. И ему вдруг стало так легко, стоило Рамлоу завести этот разговор – ведь с тех пор, как они разосрались, Баки не с кем было обсудить все свое дерьмо. Он мог только валяться у себя в комнате овощем и уныло пялиться в пустоту. А теперь он, как в старые добрые времена, сидел с Рамлоу у него дома, пил пиво и обсуждал всякую хрень. Ему не хватало этого. Не хватало с классным Скотти, с прикольным Луисом и понимающим Клинтом. Они были здоровскими парнями, и Баки искренне радовался, что нашел с ними общий язык, но они все же не были его братанами, с которыми он получал знатных пиздюлей на Восточный НЙ, пока пытался толкать геру* и ксан* в качестве подработки после школы. 

– Еще какой, – отозвался Баки. Рамлоу отпил из своей банки и покачал головой. 

– Да хорош, бро. С каких это пор Зимний Солдат пускает сопли из-за того, что его отшили? – поинтересовался Рамлоу. – Уебал в первый раз – значит, во второй не уебет. 

– Ага, – фыркнул Баки. – Просто оторвет член и в глотку запихает. 

Рамлоу хохотнул. 

– Ну, слушай, этот пиздюк одним своим взглядом член оторвать может, разве у тебя не иммунитет уже? – Он хлопнул Баки по плечу. – И к тому же, если ты внатуре запал на него, нехуй отступать. Ну не знаю, позови его на свиданку типа? Мы с Шэр тоже как-то не сразу мутить начали. Когда я к ней на той вечеринке у Саммерса полез, она мне чуть яйца не отбила и глаза не выцарапала, а я всего-то ее за зад потискал! 

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, вспоминая. Баки тоже вспомнил: ох и красная же у Рамлоу была рожа после первых попыток лезть к Шэрон. Весь в крови, царапинах и с фонарем под глазом. Баки тогда гоготал, наверное, еще сильнее, чем Рамлоу, когда Стив отшил Баки впервые. Но этого и стоило ожидать: Шэрон была девчонка Картер, они с кузиной Пегги такой ужас на ловеласов вроде Рамлоу наводили – пиздец, а все потому что у обеих дед – полковник. Рамлоу тогда повезло, что Шэрон ему ничего не сломала. Зато через полгода, которые Рамлоу потратил на то, чтобы зарекомендовать себя с хорошей стороны, и выслушал в свой адрес все на свете маты, способные обидеть, у них начался настоящий медовый месяц. Правда, ссоры были эпичные – Шэрон так пиздила Рамлоу, что он не успевал даже замахнуться на нее в ответ. Отчасти потому, что папаша Рамлоу учил баб не бить, отчасти потому, что тот тупо не поспевал за ней – она-то была низкой, маленькой и шустрой. Посмотришь так – абсолютно беззащитная милая дама, но как только Рамлоу начинал распускать руки, загуливаться черт-те где или сильно бухать – она превращалась в дьявола. Хруст костей Рамлоу после ее гнева Баки часто вспоминал. 

Баки улыбнулся, невольно проводя параллели. Он не удивился бы, если бы на месте Шэрон Стив ему нос сломал – и был бы прав, конечно, потому что отец всегда учил Баки: не лезь, если это желание не взаимно. «Нет» значит «нет», не «может быть», не «ну, наверное». Папа говорил: и человеку жизнь нарушишь, и сам удовольствия не получишь. И Баки усвоил это на всю жизнь, а улица позднее только укрепила в нем это нехитрое правило, как и многие другие – например, не калечь того, кто слабее тебя, кто не может дать сдачи в ответ. У Рамлоу с этими табу были немного другие отношения, но Баки надеялся, что теперь, после истории со Стивом, он будет думать не только задницей, но и башкой иногда. 

– В общем, дерзай, – заключил Рамлоу. – Если ты ему нравишься – надо попробовать, если нет – само отомрет. Ну или будешь приходить и плакаться в жилетку. 

– Да побегу, – прыснул Баки. И черт подери, если Рамлоу не сказал те самые нужные слова. Они были незамысловатые и очевидные, но такие, блять, нужные. Баки повернулся к нему: – И ты извинишься перед ним. 

Рамлоу подавился пивом. 

– Схуяли?! – воскликнул он, будто его обвиняли в предательстве Родины. – Он сам напрашивался!

Баки сжал кулаки. 

– Пиздеж. Ты извинишься перед ним, Кросс, – тверже сказал Баки. – Ты мог его покалечить. Одно дело – это шпынять его и подножки ставить, другое – это нанести вред. Он не заслужил такого. – Немного помолчав, Баки добавил: – Он хороший человек. Очень хороший. И если хочешь дальше со мной общаться – ты извинишься перед ним, искренне, и больше никогда не будешь щемить. Если нет – я выбью из тебя все дерьмо еще раз, только попробуй к нему подойти. 

Рамлоу сжал губы. 

– А я-то думал, он высокомерный педик, который смотрит на тебя и таких, как мы, как на кучу навоза, разве нет? 

Баки дернул плечом. 

– Значит, мы и были кучей навоза, – сказал он. И это была правда – они были мудаками. Все втроем. Конченными, тупыми мудаками. Нужно было сразу догнать, что тактика «дерганья за косички» ни к чему хорошему Баки не приведет. Ему нужно было подойти к Стиву, познакомиться с ним – нормально! – и предложить дружбу, а потом уже надеяться на что-то большее. А теперь, когда Стив уверен, что он – просто мусор, не стоящий внимания, переубедить его будет очень тяжело. И Баки наконец прекрасно понимал: секс тут вообще был ни при чем. Нет, влечение никуда не делось, но оно будто отошло на второй план. Баки больше не хотел трахнуть Стива и свалить в закат. Он хотел доказать ему, что чего-то стоит, что помог ему тогда – и продолжил помогать – без какой-либо задней мысли, от всего сердца. Он так отчаянно хотел этого. Чего-то хорошего. И, может, он не заслуживал этого, но он пиздец как желал хотя бы попытаться заслужить. Так что он добавил: – Мы обходились с ним по-свински. И мы извинимся за это. 

Рамлоу весь напрягся. Баки знал, как тяжело ему было признавать свою вину. Всем было тяжело, а гордецам типа Рамлоу и подавно. 

Наконец Рамлоу проскрежетал:

– Хорошо. Ладно. – Он провел рукой по лицу. – Но это ради тебя, Барнс. Не дай бог он нехороший человек, я тебе нос сломаю.

Баки хмыкнул. 

– Он хороший. Даже если... Даже если он пошлет меня нахуй навсегда и мне с ним не светит абсолютно ничего – это будет справедливо. 

Рамлоу вздохнул. 

– Эх, Барнс, – пробормотал он. – Стареешь. – И Баки усмехнулся его словам. Точно уж – стареет. 

Домой он дошел только к семи вечера – они с Рамлоу еще долго пили пиво и слушали из его недавно приобретенных колонок новинки «G*59»*. И это было так по-родному, по-домашнему: атмосфера, по которой он скучал, то, чего Баки сильно-сильно не хватало. 

___

*(1) – «2nd hand» – трек $uicideboy$  
*(2) – «beamer boy» – трек Lil Peep  
*(3) – East New York, Brooklyn – неблагополучный район в Бруклине  
*(4) – героин и ксанакс, наркотики  
*(5) – G*59 – музыкальный лейбл

* * *

Новый год прошел довольно неприметно. Баки завис с Рамлоу тридцатого, они заказали всякой тайской дряни и смотрели «Неудержимых». Баки был рад, что они снова могли нормально общаться. То, что Рамлоу сам пошел на примирение, его чертовски удивило, потому что Рамлоу никогда, НИКОГДА ни перед кем не извинялся. Он предпочитал строить из себя хуй пойми что так долго, как это только возможно, но только не выдавить из себя треклятое «Прости». И хоть он за свое паскудное поведение прямым текстом не извинился, Баки прекрасно видел, что Рамлоу их дружбы не хватало в той же мере, в какой ему самому, поэтому официальных извинений для себя не требовал.

Тридцать первого Баки провел с папой и Бекс – они выбрались в китайский ресторанчик неподалеку от школы и неплохо провели время вместе. 

Теперь Баки с нетерпением ждал первого января, чтобы выйти на учебу и наконец увидеть Стива. За неделю он много всего обдумал, плюс ко всему разговор с Рамлоу помог разгрести мусор в башке, так что Баки чертовски уверенно был настроен поговорить со Стивом и извиниться перед ним, объяснить всю ситуацию и позвать куда-нибудь прогуляться, предложить дружбу – в общем, сделать все то, что он должен был сделать еще полгода назад. Баки был уверен, что со всем справится, что проблем у него не возникнет, в конце концов, он ведь мужик, черт подери! Он что, не мог просто взять и нормально поговорить с другим мужиком? 

Но вся бравада Баки предсказуемо растворилась, стоило ему увидеть Стива в коридоре школы. Стив стоял у шкафчиков, хмуро теребя в руках замок, который, видимо, сломался. Он был в своем прикольном гриффиндорском шарфе и той самой черной куртке, которую Баки ему тайно привез, трусливо даже в дверь не позвонив. Это был идеальный момент: вокруг не было никого из шайки Стива, даже Уилсона, а до начала уроков оставалось еще как минимум минут десять. И именно в этот пиздецки идеальный для разговора момент Баки встал посреди коридора, как истукан, и почему-то не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. 

– Давай, Барнс, – шепнул он себе. – Сожми яйца в кулак и действуй. 

Он должен был сделать это. Может, сегодня шанса больше не подвернулось бы? И в конце концов, какого хрена он так боялся? Отец учил его идти до победного. 

Баки заставил себя подойти к Стиву. 

– Привет, – сказал он. Он постарался сделать голос как можно более спокойным и дружелюбным, но получилось, кажется, так себе. Стив, видимо, не заметив, как он материализовался рядом, вздрогнул и отшатнулся на шаг назад. Баки тут же извинился: – Прости, напугал?

Но Стив нахмурился, как ребенок, и отвернулся. 

– Нет, – соврал он. Баки поджал губы – судя по тону, холодному, как ледники, дрейфующие в океане, – Стив не особо был настроен на беседу. – Ты что-то хотел? Репетиция как обычно. 

С этими словами Стив собирался было уйти, видимо, – сбежать, так и не справившись с ящиком, – но Баки его остановил, перегородив путь. 

– Стив, – позвал он. – Пожалуйста, нужно поговорить. 

Тембр его голоса – мягкий, но настойчивый – похоже, притормозил Стива. Тот скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился пуще прежнего – куда уж сильнее? – и зыркнул на Баки злыми глазищами. 

– О чем? – спросил Стив так, что у Баки мороз пошел по коже. М-да, будет непросто. Баки вздохнул. 

– О том, что было в спортзале. 

Стив сжал губы. Баки вспомнил: его губы на своих губах – всего секунду, кажется – но как пиздато это чувствовалось, какой это был фейерверк, локальная буря прямо в его груди. И внезапно это придало ему немного уверенности – хоть маленькая надежда на то, что он сможет испытать все это снова. Стив смотрел на него, прямо на него, и его глаза были большими и голубыми с зеленоватым оттенком, и будь Баки тринадцатилетней соплячкой, точно подумал бы, что тонет в них. 

Боже, Баки был влюблен, как конченный дебил. 

– Говори, – равнодушно разрешил Стив. Баки растерялся. Он как-то не так все это себе представлял, и слова, до этого поджидающие свою очередь на языке, куда-то разбежались.

– Что, тут? – удивился Баки. Вокруг было, конечно, не так людно, но все равно – в любой миг мог вывернуть из-за угла какой-нибудь доставучий Уилсон и все испортить.

– А что, мне тебя в ресторан пригласить? – съязвил Стив. Баки поджал губы. 

– Мы могли бы поговорить после школы, если хочешь, – предложил он, уже не так смело. Стив, видимо, заметил потерянность на его лице и немало удивился – это промелькнуло в его глазах всего на секунду, – так что сбавил обороты.

– Ладно, – сдался Стив. – После репетиции. 

Баки воодушевился. Если Стив позволил поговорить – значит, не все было потеряно. 

– Точно, – согласился Баки. – После репетиции.

Сказав это, Баки ушел, чтобы дать Стиву возможность спокойно победить свой чертов замок.

* * *

Репетиция прошла как и всегда. За последнюю неделю группа, кажется, полностью определилась с репертуаром и прогоняла в основном только несколько выборочных песен. Стив к Баки за всю репетицию так ни разу и не подошел, поэтому распоряжений не было, и Баки тупо бездельничал в углу зала, переписываясь с Рамлоу в WhatsApp. И, может, Баки был придурком, но ему правда не хватало этого.

Незадолго до окончания репетиции Рамлоу отправил Баки скриншот из видео Шайи ЛаБафа с надписью «ПРОСТО СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО». Баки усмехнулся, но нервозности ему это не убавило. 

В конце концов, он вроде как собирался признаваться в своей симпатии. Он попытался вспомнить хоть один-единственный раз, когда делал это прежде, но на ум ничего не пришло. По сути, он ведь никогда не влюблялся. Ему нравились некоторые девчонки или парни, но это всегда ограничивалось лишь желанием или симпатией. Да и знакомился он в основном на вечеринках или через общих приятелей, и парочки общих оргазмов вполне хватало, чтобы интерес остыл. А теперь он собирался переступить через себя, извиниться за свое мудачество (на что он тоже весьма редко раскошеливался!) и сделать еще один первый шаг. Баки никогда так сильно не переживал перед разговором с парнем, которого всего-то хотел позвать на свидание – просто потому что он не привык сомневаться в себе. Он знал, что был симпатичным, и это осознание помогало пользоваться своей внешностью. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что Стиву на его милую мордашку и кубики пресса будет глубоко плевать. Правильно Рамлоу сказал – принципиальный. 

Репетиция очень некстати закончилась непривычно быстро, Баки даже мозги в кучу собрать не успел, а друзья Стива начали расходиться по домам. Вот и Скотти с Клинтом пожали Баки на прощанье руку и уехали, да и за Старком заехала Пеппер (его девушка, которая уже училась в университете). Последним уходил Уилсон. Он о чем-то напряженно говорил со Стивом в другом конце зала, так что Баки не мог расслышать, его они обсуждают или нет, а затем, бросив на Баки прощальный уничтожающий взгляд, тоже вышел вон. 

Стив остался раскладывать инструменты. Баки несмело подошел к сцене, не уверенный, стоит ли вот так сходу начинать разговор или лучше подождать, когда Стив освободится. 

– Может, поможешь? – предложил Стив, не оглядываясь, пока раскладывал по подставкам гитары. Баки тут же ринулся ему на подмогу. Они вместе прибрали все инструменты и провода – в полной тишине. Баки чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, пока наконец Стив не повернулся к нему, чтобы уточнить: – Так что ты хотел сказать?

Баки дернул плечом. 

– Ну, я, знаешь... – не очень-то уверенно начал он, но, услышав, как звучит собственный голос, исправился. – Я хотел извиниться. За то, что... Ну, за то, что поцеловал тебя. Не надо было так сразу. Да и вообще, я поступил, как полный дегенерат. 

– Согласен, – отозвался Стив. Все такой же холодный, каким был утром. Баки поджал губы. 

– В общем, я хотел пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. Ну, знаешь, просто так, прогуляться. Можем сходить в кино или парк какой-нибудь, или на Кони-Айленд. Если тебе такое нравится. 

Он затих. Он не знал, что еще нужно сказать. Не вываливать же все вот так сразу, как на духу? 

Но Стив лишь спросил: 

– Что? – и Баки рассеянно моргнул. Он хотел уже было повторить свою тираду, но Стив продолжил: – Это ты меня так на свиданье зовешь? 

Баки окончательно растерялся. Он пожал плечами, не зная, как реагировать на это.

– Ну... Да? 

И тут воцарилась тишина. Баки мог услышать, как от напряжения его сердце бьется в бешеной агонии. Стив смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и это нервировало его еще больше. Он не понимал, куда деть руки, поэтому просто пихнул их в карманы куртки, которую так и не снял с самого начала репетиции. 

А потом Стив издал смешок. 

– Ты меня что, за идиота держишь? – поинтересовался он. Баки нахмурился. 

– Нет, я серьезно, – выдавил он, абсолютно теряясь под взглядом Стива. Он понятия не имел, что говорить. Стив не обязан был ему верить. – Я... я хотел позвать тебя погулять. Хочу. 

Стив уставился на него. 

– Ты правда думаешь, что после всего того дерьма, что ты выливал на меня последние полгода, – начал Стив с глухой злостью и обидой, которые отчетливо слышались в его голосе, и от его слов у Баки заныло сердце – он с первых слов понял, куда все клонит. – После всего того, что ты мне наговорил, после того, как ты унижал меня и избивал со своими тупыми дружками, я побегу с тобой на свидание, Барнс? Серьезно? 

Баки ощутил это, это была как штормовая волна, как арматура, прилетевшая прямо по хребту. Будь его чувство вины осязаемо, оно бы тотчас сбило его с ног. У него за ребрами что-то больно кольнуло, но он стойко терпел, не отводя от Стива взгляда. Потому что Стив был прав. Потому что они были не в сраном подростковом кино, в котором ублюдок вроде него и парень вроде Стива внезапно ни с того ни с сего влюбляются до гробовой доски. Глупо было полагать, что Стив поверит ему. Что Стив захочет... 

– Слушай, я... Я понимаю, как это звучит, но... – попытался Баки, вкладывая в эти слова всю свою искренность – он не врал, черт возьми! Он был влюблен, он хотел, чтобы Стив понял это, – но Стив даже не дослушал его. 

– Да пошел ты, Барнс, – выплюнул он, выплюнул со всей той обидой, которая, видимо, копилась в нем с самого начала года. – Пошел ты. 

С этими словами Стив подхватил свой рюкзак с забавно болтающимися на нем значками и брелоками и покинул зал прежде, чем Баки успел отойти от ступора. 

– Дерьмо, – шепнул Баки себе под нос. Все покатилось в жопу, и он один был в этом виноват.

* * *

На следующий день он хотел остаться дома и хандрить в своей кровати. Он почти сделал это – выключил будильник и запер дверь на замок, чтобы отец не пришел его будить. Он не хотел никого видеть и мечтал уснуть лет так на семьдесят, чтобы все случившееся осталось в далеком-далеком прошлом, когда он проснется. Или, что еще лучше, не просыпаться вообще.

Стив отшил его. Снова. Это уже который раз был, миллиардный? Баки был влюблен в парня, который ненавидел его холодной, презрительной ненавистью. И весь прикол был в том, что во всем этом была вина Баки. Стив был ни на йоту не виноват. Он столько от Баки натерпелся, что те несколько недель, которые Баки из кожи вон лез, лишь бы загладить свою вину, не значили абсолютно ничего. Стив не желал с ним видеться, не желал о нем слышать и уж тем более не желал с ним встречаться. 

Баки никогда не думал, что безответная влюбленность – такое паршивейшее чувство. Как будто тебя отпинали по животу и почкам и оставили гнить в пустом переулке на веки вечные, без какой-либо надежды на помощь. Было в этом всем и унижение, и боль, и тоска, и как будто тошнота на самом дне желудка. Баки хотелось отвлечься, не думать обо всем этом; он попытался убедить себя забить, но – хрен там. Чертов Стив Роджерс по какой-то причине так надежно врос в его тупое сердце, что даже извечный похуизм, которым Баки лечил все свои раны со времен ухода мамаши, был полностью бессилен. Баки не хотел возвращаться в школу. Он вообще ничего не хотел. 

Но за ним заехал Рамлоу. Рамлоу чуть не разбил ему стекло, бросив туда какой-то булыжник, чтобы привлечь внимание Баки, ведь на телефон тот не отвечал. Баки выглянул в окно без особого энтузиазма, и Рамлоу состроил рожу. 

– Хули ты там чахнешь? – поинтересовался он. – Че стряслось-то? 

Баки махнул рукой. Он не желал это обсуждать. Он хотел напиться, нанюхаться какого-нибудь дерьма вроде кокса и ловить приходы, а не вариться в ненависти к самому себе и это дерьмовому миру. 

– Я сегодня не пойду, – коротко сказал Баки. Рамлоу выгнул бровь. 

– Схуяли? 

– Заболел, мамочка, – раздраженно отозвался Баки. – Че доебался? Едь, куда ехал. 

Ему ужасно не хотелось делиться всем этим. Он бы рассказал Рамлоу, но не сейчас, явно не сейчас. Ему было чертовски дерьмово и он не хотел никого видеть. 

– Так я за тобой и ехал, мудак, – хмыкнул Рамлоу, не отступая. – Поднимай свою прехорошенькую жопу и поехали. 

Баки фыркнул. 

– Что в предложении «я не поеду» тебе неясно? – спросил он. Рамлоу сложил руки на груди. 

– Ты поменьше выебайся, академик, – тоже начал раздражаться тот. – Выходи и поехали. 

Баки сжал челюсти. Он хотел как-нибудь обидно огрызнуться, чтобы Рамлоу окончательно вышел из себя и съебал в закат. Но потом он подумал о том, каково будет весь день лежать в гордом одиночестве, варясь в собственном соку. Плюс ко всему, ему все равно нужно было явиться на репетицию. Ее-то уж точно никто не отменял, и душевные муки Баки не были уважительной причиной прогуливать – для Фьюри так точно. 

Баки точно не хотел, чтобы Стив из-за него огреб. Чтобы у Стива были проблемы из-за него. 

– Щас спущусь, – в конечном счете согласился Баки. На первый урок они все равно не успевали, так что Баки нашел время почистить зубы и расчесать волосы. Он поменял свою повседневную худи на черную толстовку с белой надписью маленьким шрифтом «i am my own apocalypse», которую взял в каком-то секонде, и изобразил улыбку, пока смотрелся в зеркало. Вышло плачевно.

– Ну наконец-то, – пробормотал Рамлоу, стоило Баки спуститься. – Погнали. Надеюсь, Хизерли нас не поймает, иначе точно яйца оторвет. – Баки угукнул ему. Пока они ехали в полном молчании, Баки тупо пялился в окно, на серый-серый послепраздничный Бруклин. – Ты чего такой смурной? 

Баки знал, что Рамлоу спросит. Он, конечно, был не из тех, кто будет доебывать, пока не вывалишь всю подноготную, но зато если спрашивал – значит действительно интересовался.

– Да забей, – пробормотал Баки. Он чувствовал себя ужасно и не особо хотел это обсуждать. 

– Ясно, – сказал Рамлоу. – Че, уебал все-таки? – Догадливый мудак. Баки не ответил, только дернул плечом. Рамлоу вздохнул. – И ты поэтому что ли хандришь? 

Баки снова промолчал. 

– Давай пока не будем это обсуждать, окей? 

Рамлоу хмыкнул. Больше они к этому разговору и правда не вернулись. 

Всю следующую неделю Баки в основном просто плыл по течению. Ему ничего не хотелось – ни есть, ни пить, ни даже курить – так что Баки сновал туда-сюда из кабинета в кабинет, иногда сопровождал Рамлоу на улицу или в какой-нибудь туалет, чтобы перекурить. Бывало так, что за весь день Баки ни разу не видел Стива вне репетиций – у них даже общих уроков не стояло – и сам не знал, радоваться ему или грустить. Ему хотелось увидеть Стива, чертовски сильно хотелось, но столь же сильно Баки мечтал никогда больше не испытывать на себе его леденящий душу взгляд. Хотя провалиться Баки сквозь землю прямиком в ад, если он не заслужил его. Он сам был во всем виноват. Надо было футболку с этой надписью заказать.

В пятницу вечером, незадолго до окончания репетиции, Стив созвал всю свою компанию в одну кучу и сказал, что хочет сделать объявление. Баки в это время как обычно мудился с проводами – что-то просто не менялось – и старался быть максимально незаметным. Он не хотел доставлять Стиву проблем, правда. Он вообще не хотел его больше беспокоить. Раньше он бы, наверное, снова стал переть напролом, досаждал бы ему при любом удобном случае, но теперь хотел лишь дать ему свободное пространство. Воин в нем умер, так и не родившись. Он не хотел навязываться человеку, который его ненавидел. 

Может, это было его наказание, вот и все. 

Затем краем уха Баки услышал, что Коулсон попросил Стива украсить зал перед предстоящим выступлением театрального кружка первокурсников миссис Кэй. Нужно было помочь потаскать декорации и разобраться с аппаратурой. 

– Но, – вдруг прервал свой рассказ Стив. – Нужно будет сделать это на выходных. 

И оказалось, что желающих нет. Насколько Баки расслышал, у всех были свои причины: кто-то уезжал, кто-то уже построил планы и их было не отменить. В конечном счете Баки понял, что Стив должен будет разбираться с этим дерьмом один. Все выходные. 

– Прости, старик, – подходил к нему почти каждый, когда время репетиции истекло. – Я бы, правда, пришел. Но мне нужно... – и далее они расписывали космические планы, которые невозможно было перенести. Стив кивал с улыбкой. 

– Ничего страшного, я сам поздно рассказал, – и это была правда, Баки не спорил, но, с другой стороны, ему было обидно, что никто из друзей Стива даже не попытался помочь ему. 

И тут Баки подумал, что ему все равно никуда не нужно идти на выходных. С Рамлоу они договаривались съездить в «Колесницу», их родное место, просто расслабиться, но это ведь могло и подождать до вечера, верно? Да и не то чтобы Баки особо хотел ехать в этот клуб. 

Так что он подошел к Стиву самым последним. Стив не заметил его, копаясь в своем рюкзаке, а когда поднял взгляд, тут же нахмурился. Это почему-то оказалось похоже для Баки на болезненную пощечину. Боже, как Баки хотел, чтобы этот парень понял, что он не конченный мудак. Что люди меняются. Что Баки хотел бы измениться ради него, если бы Стив только позволил... 

– Что-то хотел? – поинтересовался Стив. Баки пожал плечами. 

– Я слышал, ты искал себе помощников, – сказал он. – Я, знаешь, мог бы помочь тебе. Ну, если тебе нужна помощь. Я свободен завтра и послезавтра, так что я подумал... 

Стив смотрел ему в глаза – опять – и Баки не знал, куда себя деть. 

– Не стоит, – предсказуемо отказал Стив. Он закинул рюкзак на плечо, готовясь уйти. – К тому же вдвоем мы вряд ли так быстро управимся. 

Баки не успел подумать, прежде чем выпалил: 

– Если хочешь, – начал он, лишь бы Стив не ушел, а дал договорить, – если хочешь, я могу позвать моих приятелей. Ну, там, Рамлоу, Уилсона. Погоди, погоди, я знаю, что ты их терпеть не можешь, но если нужны люди, я с ними поговорю, они придут. 

Стив остановился. 

– С чего бы им приходить? – спросил он. 

– Потому что они мои братаны, они придут, если я попрошу, – заверил Баки. Так и было, конечно. По крайней мере Рамлоу, все еще испытывающий чувство вины, точно придет. Насчет Уилсона Баки не был до конца уверен, Уэйд же все равно был вечно занят Питом, они переписывались-то только в WhatsApp, но Баки думал, что может на него положиться. 

Стив вздохнул. 

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил он. 

Баки понятия не имел, что Стив хотел услышать. Понятия не имел, что НУЖНО было сказать. Поэтому он просто сказал, не думая: 

– Потому что ты нравишься мне, очень. И я хочу тебе помочь, – и это была чистая, девственно-чистая правда. Он хотел помочь – вот и все, черт возьми! Тогда хотел помочь, на трибунах, и сейчас – тоже. Он был влюблен и виноват. Он хотел хоть как-то загладить свою вину, хоть чуть-чуть. Чтобы Стив поверил, что он может быть лучше. 

Стив отвел взгляд. Вся его гневная бравада вдруг ослабла, и Баки понятия не имел, хорошо это или плохо. Похоже, Стив смутился. Почему-то это отозвалось приятным теплом в груди, и Баки попытался скрыть улыбку. 

– Эм... – Стив неловко пожал плечами, видимо, подбирая слова. – Ладно. Было бы здорово, если ты правда хочешь помочь.

Баки несмело улыбнулся.

– Да? – уточнил он, но быстро поправился: – То есть, да, конечно. Во сколько мне быть здесь? 

– Приходи к одиннадцати утра, если сможешь, – тем же рассеянно отозвался Стив. – Сможешь? 

– Разумеется, – с готовностью согласился Баки. – Разумеется, смогу. 

Стив выдавил какое-то подобие улыбки и кивнул. 

– Ладно, тогда я пойду, – сказал он. – До завтра. 

Баки не мог скрыть радостного облегчения. 

– Ага, хорошо, – ответил он. И крикнул Стиву в спину, прежде чем успел остановить себя: – Может, тебя подвезти? 

И вряд ли Стив согласился бы. Баки понимал это, но что ему мешало попробовать? 

– Нет, спасибо, за мной сегодня заедет подруга, – отказался Стив, но уже не так прохладно, как обычно. На слове «подруга» сердце Баки сделало болезненный кульбит, но он попытался уверить себя, что «подруга» означает именно «подруга», а не «девушка, с которой я трахаюсь». Все-таки Стив был бисексуалом, насколько Баки знал. Почему бы у него не могло быть девушки? То, что он был таким маленьким и милым, ничего не значило, абсолютно ничего. Как будто Баки один был таким умником, который позарился на него. Сильно вряд ли. – Пока, Баки, – сказал Стив и скрылся за дверью, оставляя Баки одного.

* * *

Рамлоу, разумеется, бубнил, как старый засранец, но все-таки согласился помочь. Он взял свою портативную колонку, чтобы можно было хотя бы музыку послушать, и заявил, что Баки будет по гроб жизни ему должен.

– Какой же ты тупой мудак, Солдат, – ворчал Рамлоу, пока они ехали на его «Мустанге» в школу к одиннадцати утра в субботу. К одиннадцати утра. В субботу. – И что ты вообще в этом Роджерсе нашел? Ну да, миленький он, и зад у него классный, но черт подери... 

– Тебе ебальник вскрыть? – предложил Баки. – За дорогой следи. 

Рамлоу фыркнул. Вчера он знатно оторвался на вечеринке у какого-то там Шмидта, о котором Баки впервые слышал – вроде бы студент из Германии – и поэтому выглядел, как куча дерьма. 

– Да, дорогая, – съязвил Рамлоу. Баки закатил глаза. 

Они приехали вовремя – ровно к одиннадцати. Правда, Рамлоу потратил еще три минуты, чтобы покурить и постоять на свежем воздухе, но в целом они почти не опоздали. На парковке уже стояла машина Уэйда, который тискался с Питером на капоте. 

– О, пацаны! – обрадовался Уэйд и даже оторвался от своего парня. Баки протянул руку, чтобы обменяться рукопожатиями поочередно с Уэйдом и Питером. – А я вам тут еще подмогу подогнал, – засиял Уэйд, закинув на плечи Питера руку. 

– Круто, чувак, – улыбнулся Баки. – Правда, спасибо, что подтянулись. 

– Да не за что, по крайней мере пока, – махнул рукой Питер. Он был ниже их всех – наверное, со Стивом одного роста, – но силы в нем было много. Баки не раз видел, как Питер опрокидывал Уэйда, такого кабана, через плечо и глазом не моргнув. Кроме того, Питер был улыбчивым и добрым парнем, который по какой-то причине сразу располагает к себе. Он правда любил Уэйда и считал его хорошим человеком, несмотря на то, что они были полными противоположностями, а еще Уэйд был, мягко сказать, не красавчиком – попал в пожар лет десять назад и с тех пор ходил с месивом на лице. Баки был искренне рад за их отношения, потому что Питер делал чокнутого Уэйда лучше. – Показывай фронт работы. 

Баки усмехнулся. 

– Вообще-то не я тут Кэп, – сказал он. – Пойдемте, Стив уже пришел, наверное. 

Рамлоу к этому моменту как раз докурил и закончил свой внезапный телефонный звонок – видимо, с Шэрон, потому что вид у него был такой, словно ему по яйцам дали, – так что они всей толпой двинулись в сторону крыльца. Когда они зашли в зал, там уже был Стив, разбирающий какие-то картонки. 

– О, – удивленно выдохнул он, стоило ему увидеть всех четверых. – Привет. Не ожидал вас увидеть. 

Баки улыбнулся ему. 

– Как и обещал, – отозвался он. – Знакомься, это Пит, он с Уэйдом. Он первокурсник. 

Стив отложил свое занятие и вытер руки о просторную белую рубашку. 

– Приятно, я Стив, – протянул он ладонь Питеру. Питер с улыбкой пожал ее. – Рад, что вы пришли, правда. 

– Да без проблем, малец, – отмахнулся Уэйд. – Ну так че надо делать? 

В конечном счете они справились довольно быстро. Они заказали пиццу ближе к обеду, так что даже не потребовалось прерываться на то, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь перекусить. Как Баки и предполагал, Стив быстро нашел с Питером общий язык – Питер всем нравился, хороший малый – и они обсуждали любимые комиксы, пока Стив разрисовывал картонки под декорации, а Питер помогал ему с этим. Уэйд был поставлен на настройку аппаратуры, в то время как Баки с Рамлоу по поручению Стива распределяли по сцене все, что тот уже нарисовал. Рамлоу включил свою колонку, но путем общего голосования они выбрали слушать хиты «Queen». Рамлоу поворчал – снова – но не стал спорить. 

Они пообедали в приятной обстановке, обсуждая кинематографическую вселенную DC и говоря в основном ни о чем. Стив, оказывается, впервые слышал о фильме «Ворон», и Баки с уверенностью порекомендовал его ему, не упоминая о его особенностях. Стив пообещал посмотреть, и это вызвало у Баки теплую улыбку. 

К двум дня они уже закончили. Они решили оставить последние приготовления на воскресенье, а в понедельник Стив и Баки сдали бы зал Коулсону. Стив был очень благодарен за помощь и пожал руку даже Рамлоу, который молча кивнул ему в ответ. После того, как Рамлоу, Уэйд и Пит ушли, попрощавшись, Баки остался со Стивом, чтобы убрать краски и раздвинуть столы. Они прибирались в тишине, пока Стив не спросил:

– Я правда нравлюсь тебе? 

Баки растерялся. Он чуть не выронил из рук пачку гуаши. 

– Да, – только и сказал он. Стив ничего не ответил. Он продолжил вытирать столешницу влажными салфетками. 

– Спасибо, что помог, – произнес Стив. – Я не думал, что... – он не закончил, и Баки понятия не имел, что он хотел сказать. – В общем, спасибо. Ты не должен был. 

Баки улыбнулся. 

– В этом-то и смысл, нет? – спросил он. В груди проснулся щекотный трепет – тот самый, который Баки был уже так знаком. Он и не помнил, каково это – жить без этого тепла прямо за ребрами. – Я не прошу тебя сразу взять и простить меня, – сказал Баки. – Я понимаю, что вел себя, как мудак. Я понимаю, почему ты считаешь меня мудаком. Я просто... Просто, может, мы могли бы попробовать дружить? Как тогда, когда мы украшали спортзал. Было бы здорово, знаешь... – он пожал плечами, не зная, как закончить. Стив молчал. Баки боялся того, что он ответит, и та минута, которую он обдумывал все услышанное, показалась Баки вечностью. 

– Почему ты так ненавидел меня, если сейчас говоришь, что я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил Стив. Баки вздохнул. 

– Я... Я не ненавидел, Стив, – прошептал он. – Я просто был дебилом. Ты... Ты не обращал на меня внимания, смотрел на меня, как на дерьмо, и мне было обидно, черт возьми! Я хотел, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание. Чтобы ты... Не знаю, пожалел о том, что презирал меня? Не знаю. – Он провел рукой по лицу. Ему тяжело было говорить это, но он был рад, что этот разговор у них наконец состоялся. Он стоял к Стиву спиной, поэтому не мог видеть его лицо – и, может, оно и к лучшему. 

– Понятное дело, я презирал тебя! – горячо отозвался Стив. – Ты обращался со мной, как с дерьмом, с первых секунд нашей первой встречи! Типичный подонок, который цепляется ко всем подряд – знаешь, сколько таких я за свою жизнь видел? 

Баки обернулся к Стиву. 

– Я понимаю! – возразил он. – Я понимаю, что был мудаком, но мне казалось, что это единственный способ. И к тому же, в первую нашу встречу я сделал тебе комплимент! А ты что? Ты послал меня нахуй!

Стив нахмурил брови. 

– Это был не комплимент, Баки, это была издевка! – воскликнул он. Баки всплеснул руками. 

– Да с чего бы! Ты мне, блять, понравился, и я ляпнул, не подумав, да, но нахрена было вести себя, как высокомерный говнюк?! 

– А нахрена было нос мне разбивать сразу после этого?! 

– Вообще-то Рамлоу его тебе разбил, а не я! 

– Ага, с твоей легкой подачи! 

Баки открыл было рот, но не знал, что возразить. В пылу перепалки они подошли близко и теперь буквально орали друг другу в лицо. Стив был хмурым, и щеки его раскраснелись от злости. 

Баки выдохнул. 

– Да. Прости, – согласился он, поднимая в примирении руки. Он не знал, о чем вообще спорил. Стив был прав. – Ты прав. Я был долбоебом. Самовлюбленным, эгоистичным мудаком. 

Стив хмыкнул. 

– Рад, что ты понял, – язвительно отозвался он. 

– Но я... Слушай, все теперь по-другому, – попытался Баки. – Я... Я понимаю, как это выглядит, понимаю, но, правда, я не вру, я... Ты мне нравишься. Не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь... Хоть кто-нибудь мне так нравился, понимаешь? Я... Я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Блять, дерьмо. Не знаю, как сказать. Прости. 

Стив взглянул на него, полностью беспомощного. Больше он не выглядел обиженным или злым. Он задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри. 

– Если ты... – пробормотал Стив, отведя взгляд и скрестив руки на груди. – Если ты все еще хочешь дружить, можем, не знаю... Погулять вместе? Если хочешь. 

Баки уставился на него. 

– Ты серьезно? – уточнил он. Стив вполне мог над ним и поиздеваться, верно? Хотя, скорее всего, любой сделал бы так, кроме него. Потому что Стив был на редкость честным человеком, и Баки хотелось верить, что он не собирается мстить ему или вроде того. 

Стив лишь пожал плечами. 

– Да.

Баки глупо улыбнулся. 

– Было бы круто, – произнес он, едва ли способный устоять на месте. Блять, теперь он понимал, каким образом в мультфильмах персонажи начинали парить в розовых облачках и везде видеть сердечки. Будучи ребенком, ему казалось, что все это полная чушь. Ан нет. – Да, звучит классно. Здорово. 

Стив кивнул ему. Он поправил свой рюкзак на плече. 

– Ладно, мне пора, – сказал он. – Спасибо за помощь. 

Баки отмахнулся. 

– Да не стоит, правда, – ответил он, счастливый, как полный придурок, словно в лотерею выиграл. – Можно мне тебя проводить? 

Стив смутился – его скулы очаровательно покраснели – и Баки уже было подумал, что снова ляпнул что-то не то, и, может, он как-то поторопился, но Стив ему разрешил, так что всю дорогу они играли в «Желтую машину» и болтали о всякой ерунде. Может, у них правда получится подружиться?

* * *

Всю следующую неделю они встречались только в школе и на репетиции – погулять у Стива времени не было. Оказалось, помимо того, что он был буквально правой рукой Коулсона, он временами подрабатывал – помогал маме в небольшой пекарне – и вовсю готовился к предстоящему выпуску из школы. Он вообще был отличником, так что рассчитывал на стипендию от университета, поэтому старался соответствовать. И, конечно, первые день-два Баки боялся, что его слова по поводу дружбы – это все ерунда, лишь бы от него, Баки, отвязаться, но Стив, наоборот, вдруг стал подходить к нему в школе. Они встречались в коридорах, у шкафчиков, в классах на общих уроках. Это были лучшие моменты за весь день – они со Стивом просто общались, как самые настоящие приятели, и это было ново и неизведанно, но чертовски приятно. А когда Стив пригласил Баки за их столик в кафетерии, Баки совсем готов был от привалившего счастья коньки двинуть.

Разумеется, поначалу друзья Стива смотрели на Баки, как на чумного. Стоило ему впервые к ним присесть – Стив привел его – гудящая беседа миг стихла. Баки почувствовал себя придурком и ощутил неприятное дежа вю. Лишь Скотти с Клинтом обрадовались его появлению – ну и Стив, теперь-то. Уилсон вообще чуть не психанул, начал качать права, мол, дебилов вроде Баки сюда не приглашали, и Баки хотел было врезать ему так, чтобы все зубы выпали, но Стив сумел успокоить Уилсона одним-единственным взглядом, поэтому Баки ничего не пришлось делать. Уилсон, конечно, потом весь ланч сопел и дулся, но Баки все равно сидел с ними вместе. 

– Так ты теперь за столом для девчонок? – поинтересовался Рамлоу, пока они курили между уроками в туалете. – Скоро начнешь губы красить.

Баки фыркнул. 

– Смотри, чтобы я рожу тебе не разукрасил, – без особой угрозы отозвался он, пялясь в экран телефона. Они со Стивом наконец-то обменялись номерами и теперь обсуждали в WhatsApp групповое задание по биологии, которые делали совместно с Уилсоном и Дарси Льюис на следующем занятии в четверг. 

– Пойдешь сегодня с нашими в «Колесницу»? – поинтересовался Рамлоу. Баки отвлекся от написания сообщения.

– Че? 

Рамлоу закатил глаза. 

– Может, говорю, оторвешься от своей крошки и побазаришь с другом? – предложил он. Баки прыснул. 

– Да уж, Кросс, не знай я тебя, решил бы, что ревнуешь, – заметил он, вернувшись к сообщению. 

– Ха-ха-ха, – мрачно пробубнил Рамлоу. – Так че, идешь в «Колесницу»? Все наши будут. 

«Колесницей» был клуб в их старом районе, где часто зависали люди Киллмонгера. Там банчили неплохой дурью и бюджетным алкоголем, плюс ко всему всегда можно было найти приключений на ночь. Раньше они с Рамлоу частенько туда заглядывали – вход был только для своих, – но теперь как-то не было времени. 

– Нет, не пойду, извиняй, – в конце концов отозвался Баки, не отрываясь от беседы со Стивом. – Я сегодня хочу Стива проводить до пекарни его матушки, типа знаешь, погуляем хоть, а то он занят всегда. 

Рамлоу выгнул бровь и прыснул со смеху. 

– Бля, Солдат, ты такой ебанутый стал, – заметил он. – У вас типа конфетно-букетный период или че? – Рамлоу затянулся в последний раз и выкинул бычок в унитаз. – Надеюсь, когда ты ему присунешь, поуспокоишься, а то жалкое зрелище. Ну, или он тебе. Кто тебя знает, а?

– Да пошел ты, – вяло послал Баки, но в целом – да, в последнее время он был странным. Он и сам иногда замечал. Всюду таскался с телефоном, как отсталая малолетка, и ждал непонятно чего. Хотя, с другой стороны, теперь они со Стивом как минимум нормально общались – наконец-то! – и Баки все чаще начинал сравнивать себя с Уэйдом. Чувак тоже сильно сдал – ну, как сдал, смягчился – когда встретил Пита. 

Баки все ждал того дня, когда им со Стивом наконец-то удастся выбраться куда-нибудь вместе. В основном они гуляли-то только от школы до дома Стива, пока Баки его провожал или подвозил. И не то чтобы это было плохо – черт подери, еще полторы недели назад Баки и на это-то надеяться не мог – но он так ждал. Он ждал чего-то так сильно впервые за долгое-долгое время, так что Рамлоу мог ржать, сколько угодно.

* * *

Как-то незаметно они начали ходить друг к другу в гости. Ну, в основном к Баки, потому что до Стива ехать было дольше, а у Баки почти всегда дома никого не было: Бекка на тренировках, папа – на работе. Первое время Стив заходил, чтобы доделать биологию – они с Баки готовили презентацию и реферат, которые представляла их группа, но затем Стив начал заглядывать и просто так. После репетиций, если Стив был достаточно свободен, они брали чего-нибудь перекусить – попкорн или чипсы – и пиво, заваливались к Баки и просто проводили время вместе – слушали музыку, смотрели фильмы и ТВ-шоу. Баки даже сам не заметил, как за полторы недели они действительно сблизились. Рядом со Стивом Баки больше не испытывал ни неловкости, ни смущения – только умиротворение, будто так все и должно быть, будто так было задумано как минимум самой вселенной. Да и Стив раскрепостился – начал шутить, улыбаться, рассказывать о себе. Баки узнал, что Стив воспитывался матерью, потому что его отец погиб в Ираке в две тысячи первом, когда Стиву не было и трех лет, и большую часть мужского воспитания ему дал друг семьи, полковник Филлипс – дедушка сестричек Картер. Стив рассказывал, что всегда был проблемным ребенком – во-первых, из-за здоровья, во-вторых, из-за характера – лез туда, куда никто больше не решался сунуться, а за это огребал. Мечтал быть капитаном в армии лет до четырнадцати, но потом отбросил эту идею – во многом благодаря полковнику Филлипсу, который доходчиво объяснил, что хорошим парням вроде Стива на войне делать нечего. Ну и из-за здоровья, конечно: Стив был слабым и болезненным с самого рождения. Родился недоношенным и хрупким, и болел за одну только зиму столько, сколько ни один нормальный ребенок за всю жизнь не болел. Стив был ответственным человеком, очень любил свою маму, помогал ей во всем, чем только мог, находил время на учебу, чтобы получить стипендию и не омрачать матери жизнь еще и платой за университет. В общем, Стив был настолько положительным персонажем, насколько мог, и очень вскоре Баки понял, что о себе рассказывать не особо-то и желает.

Просто, ну – чтобы ему было рассказывать хорошего? Он родился в семье обыкновенного механика и домохозяйки, в прошлом – учительницы младших классов. Никогда не отличался особым рвением в учебе или спорте, везде – так, среднячок. В тринадцать его бросила собственная мамаша и не пожелала даже связь с ним сохранить. Он выживал в Восточном НЙ тем, что банчил дурью – хоть какие-то деньги отцу с сестрой – и водился с парнями вроде банды Киллмонгера – ворами и преступниками с самой малолетки – словом, людьми, которых Стив считал конченными, потому что они нарушали закон и причиняли вред другим. Он начал пить в четырнадцать. Курить – еще раньше. Он не вылезал из потасовок и стрелок всю свою юность. В пятнадцать Баки сломали два ребра, потому что он толкал PCP* на чужой территории, а в ответ он чуть было не проломил противнику череп арматурой. Даже плейлист у него был «неправильный» – не считая их со Стивом общую любовь к классике пятидесятых-шестидесятых, хорошему пост-гранжу и старому року. В общем, как ни крути, а Баки Барнс был совсем не ровней Стиву Роджерсу. Вот, что он ясно понял, стоило им начать по-настоящему общаться. 

Так что он старался избегать темы своего прошлого так сильно, как только мог. Не говорил ни про Восточный НЙ, ни про их с Рамлоу увлекательнейшее отрочество. Потому что – что, если бы Стив просто выкинул его к чертовой матери, узнай он про все это дерьмо? Если бы просто увидел, какой Баки был на самом деле? Тогда-то Баки точно мог забыть и их прогулки до дома, и вечера за приставкой, и прослушивание песен, и все-все-все, потому что Стив послал бы его так же однозначно, как сделал это в первую их встречу. 

______

* – PCP – наркотики

* * *

В воскресенье отец должен был работать допоздна, так что Баки пригласил Стива к себе, как и обычно. Но вместо того, чтобы набрать всякой дряни и посмотреть, например, кино, Стив заявил, что им необходимо позубрить, ведь на следующей неделе должен был быть тест по химии, о котором Баки и думать забыл, а Стив помнил. Так что Стив расположился внизу, на полу, прихватив плед, который Баки обычно стелил на постель, обложился конспектами и заставлял Баки читать учебник, пока сам решал пробные варианты.

Будь на месте Стива кто угодно другой, Баки ни за что не позволил бы собою командовать и тем более – сажать за уроки! Кроме того, тест должен был быть еще нескоро, во вторник, и до того момента Баки уже сто раз успел бы подготовиться. Но это был Стив – по какой-то причине, единственный человек во всем чертовом мире, которого Баки согласен был слушать – так что Баки послушно валялся на кровати с учебником химии в руках. 

Хотя, ладно, через полчаса ему уже надоело. Стив сидел в прежней позе и на автомате ел чипсы, припасенные Баки еще вчера специально для него. Какое-то время Баки просто разглядывал его – то, как он хмурил брови, когда делал ошибки или читал что-то, что не совсем понимал. 

– Чего заглох? – спросил Стив, даже не поднимая головы. Баки фыркнул. 

– Чем я себя выдал? – поинтересовался он. Стив пожал плечами. 

– Ты страницу уже минут пять не перелистывал, Бак, – невозмутимо заметил он. – В следующий раз поработай над конспирацией получше.

– Так точно, Кэп, – усмехнулся Баки. Стив хмыкнул, но не ответил. Он бросил на Баки свой капитанский взгляд. 

– Мы не будем забивать на химию, – сказал Стив. Он поднялся, отряхивая руки о черные джинсы. – Тебе принести пива? 

Баки вздохнул, пялясь в потолок. 

– Только оно сейчас может мне помочь, – трагично отозвался он, старательно строя из себя мученика. Стив закатил глаза. 

– Как только вернусь – мы продолжим, – тоном, не терпящим никаких возражений, заявил Стив, а затем скрылся за дверью. Баки по-дурацки улыбнулся. 

Ему нравилось, что теперь, спустя каких-то две недели, Стив так легко ориентировался в его доме. Не смущался, не ходил на цыпочках, боясь показаться плохим гостем. Он чувствовал себя как дома, будто они дружили как минимум с детского сада, и это отзывалось в груди Баки уже знакомым ярким теплом, дебильной улыбкой на лице и ощущением, что мир состоит только из радуги и бабочек, и пони, срущих этими радугой и бабочками. Это было похоже на приход, на оргазм, на самую лучшую песню в мире – чувство влюбленности в Стива Роджерса. Баки обожал это чувство, несмотря ни на что. 

Пока Стив возился на кухне, Баки встал и подошел к столу. На нем были ноутбук, как всегда включенный, колонки, большие наушники и множество всяких проводов. Бардак, конечно, еще тот, но теперь уже не такой заметный, какой тут был до того, как Баки начал звать Стива в гости. Стив сам не был фанатичным чистюлей, но ненавидел кучу грязных чашек на столе и крошки на кровати. 

Баки пошуршал мышкой по столу, пробуждая компьютер от спящего режима. Недолго думая, он открыл папку с аудио и включил наугад первую попавшуюся песню так, чтобы ее было слышно на улице. Названия он не прочитал.

Стив вернулся спустя минуту. Он состроил свое занудное лицо и бросил Баки в руки холодную банку пива. 

– Не выйдет, Бак, – сказал Стив, но Баки не услышал – прочитал по губам. 

Баки прибавил звук, покачиваясь под музыку.

– Еще один шанс, детка, подари мне поцелуй, – он протянул Стиву руку, и Стив усмехнулся. – Давай трахаться на заднем сидении авто, – продолжил он, подходя и подходя, и Стив не сдержал смеха. – Я плохой парень, и это навсегда, – паясничал он, как ребенок, и в движениях его было больше комичности, чем пластики, но какая вообще разница? Стив смеялся, и Баки тоже. – Представь все эти места, в которых я могу тебя трахать...*

– У тебя там нет песен, в которых никто никого не убил и не трахнул, а? – сквозь смех спросил Стив, а Баки смотрел ему в глаза, и что-то новое было в них. Баки не мог оторваться. Он пожал плечами. 

– Я плохой парень, бро, – как будто это все на свете объясняло. Они стояли друг напротив друга. Стив улыбался, расслабленный и умиротворенный. Пока Баки все не испортил, спросив: – Можно я тебя поцелую? – и именно этот момент выбрал трек, чтобы закончиться, оставляя за собой только тишину. Звенящую тишину.

Бам! Трехочковый. Баки Барнс опять все испортил. 

Улыбка Стива стекла с лица довольно быстро. Он сжал губы. Баки захотел извиниться, но не смог вытолкнуть из себя ни слова. 

– Теперь спрашиваешь? – слабо усмехнулся Стив. Он не отводил взгляд – и это было уже хоть что-то. У Баки все похолодело внутри. 

– Я... – и он, серьезно, хотел как-то оправдаться, но Стив перебил его, пожав плечами: 

– Я не умею целоваться, – сказал он, словно пытался перевести все в шутку. Баки выдавил несмелую улыбку. 

– Серьезно? Могу научить. Если бить не будешь. 

Стив фыркнул. 

– Вечно ты найдешь лазейки, только бы химию не учить, – заметил он. Баки уже почти не слушал, просто смотрел на него – в его глаза, на его губы. «Kiss» сменила «What a wonderful world». Чем не прекрасный саундтрек для первого (нормального) поцелуя? 

Баки хотел этого так сильно, как никогда ничего в своей жизни не хотел. Нет, правда. Он был просто обычным влюбленным парнем, вот и все. Он облизал губы, не отводя от Стива взгляда. Наклонялся медленно, на случай, если Стив захочет его остановить, пока не поздно, но – нет, он только смотрел в ответ с привычной стойкостью. 

Баки почти ощутил это. Как тогда, в спортзале. Он даже почувствовал дыхание Стива, почти ощутил соленый вкус чипсов на его губах.

Вселенная ненавидела Джеймса Барнса. 

– Баки? – ворвалась в его комнату Бекка, ни капли не церемонясь. Стив отпрыгнул от Баки на добрый метр. Да что, блять, за комедия? 

Бекс нахмурилась, подлетела к ноутбуку и выключила музыку. 

– Да, Бекс? – прорычал Баки. Бекс не обратила внимания на его тон. 

– Мы возьмем с Кристи джойстики? Вы со Стивом не играете? 

Баки тяжело выдохнул. 

– Как видишь, нет, – проскрежетал он. – Химию учим. 

– Ты? Химию? – поразилась Бекка. – Увидишь же такое!

Баки стиснул челюсти. Стив протянул Бекке джойстики. 

– Лови, – выдавил он улыбку. Кончики его ушей были красными, и Баки это почему-то умилило, так что он посбавил пыл. 

– О, спасибо, Стив! – разулыбалась Бекс. – От этого-то дождешься, – пробурчала она и, махнув им обоим, скрылась в коридоре. Баки вздохнул. 

Какого черта? 

Они остались наедине в полной тишине. Было слышно разве что хихиканье Бекки и Кристи за стенкой. 

– Я, эм... – пробормотал Стив. – Я, наверное, пойду. И правда, хватит на сегодня с тебя химии. 

Баки вскинул голову. 

– Тебя подвезти? – предложил он. Стив покачал головой.

– Нет, я сам дойду, проветрюсь, – ответил он. Баки ощутил неприятный укол вины перед Стивом, удушающий, липкий страх, что вот на этом-то его везение кончилось, и теперь Стив точно пошлет его нахрен. И, видимо, все это отразилось на лице Баки, потому что Стив сказал: – Извини. Я правда должен подумать. 

Баки тяжело кивнул. Стив был прав. Баки не хотел стеснять его, не хотел отбирать личное пространство. 

Стив взял свою куртку и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь в комнату Баки – мол, не провожать. Так что Баки остался один на один с самим собой, в пустой комнате, потерянный, как ребенок посреди гигантского супермакета.  
_______

* – «Kiss» – трек Лил Пипа

* * *

Похоже, Стив его избегал. Баки был практически уверен в этом. Он, конечно, пытался убеждать сам себя, что у Стива просто куча дел, поэтому он не появляется в кафетерии и максимально занят на репетициях, но уже на второй день этих тупых догонялок Баки хотелось на стену лезть. Он дымил, как паровоз, и постоянно огрызался на Рамлоу, который вообще, по сути, был не виноват. Пару раз Баки попытался выловить Стива после уроков, но тот куда-то исчезал буквально из кабинета, и Баки это пугало просто пиздец как сильно. Он хреново спал, хреново ел и постоянно был как на иголках. Мерзкая хандра возвращалась к нему, и он практически каждые пять минут порывался открыть WhatsApp и написать Стиву что-то типа «Я влюблен в тебя, как распоследний уебан, пожалуйста, не кидай меня так», но не мог.

– Блять, хорош уже депрессовать, – бубнил Рамлоу всякий раз, как они ходили курить в туалет или на злополучные трибуны – те, с которых все это началось. Баки не отвечал. – Подойти уже к нему и обсуди все нормально, хули ты тут сидишь? 

Баки только хмурился. 

На третий день он уже из кожи вон лез. С самого утра он решил остаться дома, игнорируя сообщения от Рамлоу и Скотти с Луисом, и проваляться в полнейшей прострации до трех, пока не начнется репетиция. Он не спал всю ночь, только курил и пялился в потолок в полнейшей тишине, и думал о том, какой же он все-таки мудак. 

В девять утра, в хмурый, холодный день, Баки наконец набрался смелости, чтобы написать в WhatsApp: 

«прости меня. я повел себя как дебил. мы можем дальше общаться?» 

Он отправил, не перечитывая. Стив был не в сети. Наверное, сидел на уроках. Баки нажал кнопку блокировки и откинулся обратно на подушку. Немного полежав, он включил смартфон, чтобы добавить: 

«пожалуйста»

Затем он сунул телефон под подушку и встал, чтобы проветрить комнату и опорожнить пепельницу. В животе неприятно бурчало – со вчерашнего дня он еще ни черта не ел, – но спускаться вниз желания не было. От жалости к самому себе хотелось на стены лезть. Ну, или забраться под кровать и находиться там так долго, как только возможно. 

Потом он вырубился, сам того не заметив. Проспал до двенадцати дня и, разлепив глаза, ощутил еще большую усталость и убитость, чем было до этого. Проверил телефон – Стив прочитал сообщения. И не ответил. 

– Блять, – прошептал Баки абсолютно бессильно куда-то в потолок. – Не игнорь. Блять, не игнорь, не игнорь. 

Телефон завибрировал. Баки чуть не подпрыгнул. Он снял блокировку и посмотрел – Стив прислал сообщение. 

«конечно», – написал он. 

Черт возьми. Баки, кажется, подскочил на месте. Облегчение затопило его всего, и Баки выдохнул.

Он быстро настрочил: 

«можно я тебя сегодня подвезу домой?»

Он мог услышать это – собственное сердце колотилось, как в «Том и Джерри». Ладони вспотели. 

Стив ответил практически сразу же: 

«Да, было бы круто. Спасибо».

И тут Баки выдохнул. Ладно, все можно было исправить.

* * *

К трем дня Баки был около школы. Он почистил зубы, принял душ, переоделся – словом, выглядел опрятным и более-менее живым. Правда, синяки под глазами никуда не делись, да и цвет кожи оставлял желать лучшего, но Баки успел опрокинуть в себя банку энергетика, поэтому фантомное ощущение бодрости помогало ему стоять на ногах.

Когда Баки зашел в зал, Стив, как и всегда, уже был там с остальными. Баки не знал, стоит ли сразу к нему бежать, может, не нужно было показывать, как сильно он переживал – чтобы ненароком все не испортить. Его первым заметил Луис, пришедший, видимо, за компанию со Скотти, и подошел, чтобы пожать руку. 

– Йоу, Джей! – радостно воскликнул Луис, как и всегда чрезмерно громко. – Выглядишь, как дерьмо!

– Да, старик, спасибо, – изобразил улыбку Баки. – Ты как обычно сама прямолинейность. 

Луис хотел было ответить, но тут подошел Скотти и перебил его. 

– О, Джей, – он тоже протянул руку для рукопожатия. – Выглядишь паршиво. 

Баки закатил глаза. 

– Да, да, друзья, спасибо, повторите еще раз сто, – съязвил Баки. Скотти пожал плечами. 

– Да ниче, все свои же, все понимаем, – махнул рукой он, играя бровями. Баки фыркнул. – Кстати, тебя сегодня кэп искал по всей школе. Ты куда делся? 

На этих словах Баки вскинул голову. Он внимательно взглянул Скотти в глаза. 

– Серьезно? Стив меня искал? 

Скотти кивнул. 

– Да, он даже у Рамлоу спрашивал, но нихрена. 

Баки оглядел зал, пытаясь найти Стива взглядом. Тот стоял у сцены с Романофф и Уилсоном и, видимо, не заметил, что Баки пришел. Так что Баки не оставалось ничего, кроме как набраться смелости и отправиться к нему первым. 

Стив стоял к нему спиной, но, видимо, понял по выражению лица Сэма, что кто-то подошел сзади. Он обернулся и – Баки был не готов к этому – приветливо улыбнулся, будто был рад видеть Баки. Баки улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Привет, – сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки всем корпусом. Они стояли ближе, чем обычно, и, наверное, это выглядело странно, но Баки было абсолютно на это плевать. Романофф, как всегда тактичная, кивнула Баки в знак приветствия и покинула их, заметив, что пойдет разберется со Старком. Уилсон же уходить, по-видимому, не хотел, но Романофф выразительно на него посмотрела, так что он отправился вслед за ней. 

– Привет, – отозвался Баки. 

– Где ты был сегодня? – спросил Стив как бы невзначай. – Я спрашивал у Рамлоу, но он сказал, что ты не отвечаешь на звонки и СМС. Я хотел к тебе после школы зайти. 

Сердце Баки чуть не остановилось. Стив что, правда хотел прийти к нему? Сам? 

– Я... Да, знаешь, я себя чувствовал хреново, но сейчас уже полегчало, – попытался отмазаться Баки. Не говорить же ему, что он чахнул дома, как чертов нытик? 

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. Было видно, что он не особо-то поверил, но тему развивать не стал. – Мне сегодня нужно будет аппаратуру настроить. Поможешь? 

Баки засиял. 

– Разумеется, без проблем, – пожал он плечами. Несмотря на чудовищную усталость, он не собирался отказывать Стиву в помощи. 

Всю репетицию они просто общались и разбирались с техникой. Стив рассказывал о всех новостях, которые Баки пропустил за три дня, и Баки его внимательно слушал, наслаждаясь каждой сраной минутой, что они просто проводили вместе, будто ничего и не было. Снова друзья. Не это ли счастье, черт возьми?

* * *

А затем все стало как-то странно. Как перезагрузка. Стив больше не избегал прикосновений или вроде того. Они могли сидеть в кафетерии, прижавшись друг к другу плечами и бедрами – и не потому, что за столом была еще целая куча людей – и делать вид, что ничего странного не происходит. Баки мог закинуть руку на спинку стула Стива, и Стив никак не противился этому, несмотря на странные косые взгляды, которыми их награждали все вокруг. Стив обнимал его, приветствуя, хлопал по плечу и улыбался – улыбался так много, что Баки каждый раз думал, что сдох и попал в рай. Это все было так необычно, что даже Уилсон вскипел – в среду между уроками он выловил Баки в коридоре и попытался припереть к стенке.

– Какого черта тебе надо от Стива? – попытался выпытать Уилсон, но Баки на его игры в защитника было плевать. 

– А тебе какое дело, Уилсон? – равнодушно спросил Баки. 

Уилсон сжал кулаки. 

– Он мой друг, – сказал он, – и если ты думаешь, что можешь... 

– Ничего я не думаю, старина, – съязвил Баки, а затем продолжил, не дрогнув ни единой мышцей лица: – Мы со Стивом подружились. Нравится тебе это или нет – это так. Он мой друг, и меня абсолютно не ебет, что ты об этом думаешь. Усек? 

Уилсон открыл было рот, но Баки его оборвал: 

– Я не собираюсь махаться с тобой кулаками и мериться херами, понял, Уилсон? Дай пройти, я еще покурить успею. 

И Баки ушел, не обернувшись. Он и сам понимал, как это выглядело – заклятые враги (как их видели все вокруг) вдруг стали друзьями. Но Баки было плевать, кто что об этом думал – он был влюблен в Стива и дорожил каждой минутой, которую они проводили вместе. И если кто-то был против их общения – Баки готов был без проблем выбить этому кому-то зубы. 

Так размеренно шло время – Баки даже не замечал его ход. Лишь однажды, сидя на репетиции, понял, что до фестиваля оставались каких-то три недели. Стив был занят и нервничал, просил чаще прогонять выбранные песни для выступления – «House of the rising sun» и «Soldier of fortune» – и цеплялся к каждой ошибке, прося исправить ее раз за разом. Баки старался его отвлекать – они гуляли, снова смотрели у Баки кино и слушали музыку, но Стив все равно переживал. Это было его первое музыкальное выступление, и ему постоянно казалось, что что-то сорвется, и хоть он старался оставаться невозмутимым, Баки отлично видел его метания. 

Поэтому в пятницу вечером Баки повез Стива не домой, а на Кони-Айленд. Он планировал отлично провести время и хоть как-то отвлечь Стива от постоянных переживаний, на которые он сам себя обрек, взяв ответственность. Вот почему Баки предпочитал отказываться от роли босса в любых коллективных мероприятиях. 

– Баки, мне нужно доделать химию! – возмутился Стив. Тест, к которому они вдвоем готовились еще две недели назад, он, конечно, написал на твердую «A», но в силы свои все равно не верил. – Мог хотя бы предупредить. 

– Стиви, какой же ты ботан, – цокнул языком Баки. – Ну, доделаешь завтра. Завтра же суббота. И вообще, расслабься, давай хоть чуть-чуть ты не будешь командовать, а? 

Стив состроил занудную рожицу. 

– Уж прости, что беспокоюсь о своей учебе и о предстоящем выступлении, – саркастично отозвался он. Баки не обратил внимание на его тон и все равно обворожительно ему улыбнулся. 

– Прощаю, Стиви, прощаю. 

И потом они весь вечер катались на аттракционах, ели попкорн, сладкую вату, хот-доги и запивали все это содовой. Стив выиграл у Баки примерно пять партий в аэрохоккей, поэтому весь вечер был чертовски довольным. Баки был не против, конечно – все равно он больше любил настольный футбол – и к тому же потом выиграл у Стива в тире. 

Затем они сидели в машине, около дома Стива, и доедали остатки попкорна, потому что ни один не соглашался забрать полпачки себе. Баки уверял, что уже объелся, Стив, разумеется, твердил то же самое, поэтому они решили расправиться с остатками совместными силами. Стив включил магнитолу, и они слушали какую-то малоизвестную радиостанцию, а диджей рассказывал об ученых, которые пообещали вывести динозавров уже через пять лет. 

Когда в бадье из-под попкорна ничего не осталось, Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и выдохнул. 

– Боже, наконец-то, – пробормотал он. – Думал, лопну. 

– Это ты еще в конкурсах по поеданию еды на время не участвовал, – со знанием дела сказал Баки, повернув к нему голову и любуясь его профилем. Стив фыркнул. 

– А ты будто участвовал. 

– Естественно, – наигранно возмутился Баки. – Когда я был в Калифорнии, на ярмарке мы ели тако на скорость, и у парня, который сидел справа от меня, потом этот тако шел из всех отверстий.

Стив поморщился. 

– Ты врешь, – заявил он.

– Ничуть, – покачал головой Баки. – Тако. Носом. 

– Врун, – улыбнулся Стив. 

– Ладно-ладно, вру, – сознался Баки. – Это были чимичанги. 

Стив рассмеялся. Баки ощутил такой невероятно горячий трепет, такой жар во всем теле, что удивлялся, как его вообще еще не разорвало. Если бы кто спросил, Баки сказал бы, что влюбленность похожа на опьянение после хорошего пива. Тепло, хорошо, приятно. Словно все в этом мире может быть лучше – и будет. И эта тупая улыбка, которую Баки за собой никогда прежде не замечал, даже когда скуривал хороший косяк. 

Стив повернул к нему голову. 

– Спасибо, что вытащил, – сказал он расслабленно. В его глазах отражались блики от фонарей, стоящих вдоль улицы. – Думаю, мне это было нужно. 

Баки пожал плечами. 

– Обращайся, – ответил он. Стив кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Он неосознанно облизал нижнюю губу, но Баки почему-то зацепился взглядом за движение его розового языка. Пиздец как сильно Баки хотел поцеловать Стива. Прямо сейчас, в эту минуту. 

Но вместе с этим он совершенно не хотел все портить. Идея наклониться и просто поцеловать казалась такой правильной и естественной, но здравый смысл трубил Баки во всю глотку, что этого лучше не делать. Он все похерил уже не единожды. Снова ему может и не повезти. 

Но – нет, повезло. Стив наклонялся к нему медленно-медленно, не отводя взгляда, и, когда Баки ощутил его губы и влажный, горячий рот, он всерьез решил, что тут-то точно умер и попал в рай. Сейчас, вот-вот сейчас вокруг засияет белый свет и прекрасный ангел с крылышками и нимбом известит Баки, что он откинулся глупейшим образом – в машине в самом конце своего свидания, которое и не свидание вовсе. 

Стив не то чтобы целовал его. Он просто касался его рта своим, но Баки мог поклясться на библии перед папой римским и президентом, что это был лучший момент в его жизни. Стив не закрыл глаза неотрывно смотрел в глаза Баки, и зрачки у него были такими глубокими, такими черными. Баки даже не дышал, боясь спугнуть наваждение. У Стива были сладкие от попкорна и содовой губы.

Он отстранился так же медленно. Баки думал, что прошла целая вечность, но на деле, наверное, не больше минуты. В полутенях не было видно, покраснел Стив или нет, но вот Баки горел весь и всюду, и у него даже ладони вспотели. 

Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем хрипло сказать: 

– Да уж, про неумение целоваться ты не врал, – и Баки Барнс, наверное, был самым конченым придурком. 

Стив фыркнул и несильно толкнул его в плечо. 

– Да пошел ты. Я специально притворился, что не умею, чтобы тебя не обижать. А то еще начнешь комплексовать. 

Баки глупо усмехнулся. 

– Ну-ну. Смотри, научу, дилетант. 

И поцеловал Стива сам. Мягко, но не настойчиво, чтобы Стив мог дать заднюю, если бы захотел, но – нет, он просто сидел на месте, не шевелясь, и чуть разомкнул губы. Баки повернул голову, принимая идеальную позицию, чтобы не мешаться носами, и медленно обнял его губы своими. Он целовал, не используя языка, не углубляясь, лишь переходя на уровень повыше. И губы у Стива были идеальные, такие, какими Баки их запомнил с того первого раза в спортзале. 

Баки хотел дать по газам. Хотел вжать Стива в себя до хруста и целовать его так, чтобы оба стали задыхаться. Чтобы звучно, со слюной и языками, и чтобы стукаться зубами. Баки так хотел сунуть руку ему под футболку, приласкать его повсюду, куда рука дотянется, но стойко и мужественно держал себя в руках. 

Стив отстранился с тихим чмокающим звуком. Лица их были близко, и Баки не мог оторвать взгляда от его глаз, возбужденно блестящих. 

– Профессионал, говоришь? – прошептал Стив. Баки фыркнул.

– Да брось, тебе понравилось. 

Стив усмехнулся. Он наклонился и коротко чмокнул Баки в губы.

– Мне пора, – сказал он. – Может, завтра посмотрим «МастерШеф»? 

Баки чмокнул его в ответ. 

– Чур я выбираю сезон. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

– Думаю, это я переживу, – с этими словами он вышел из машины и, отсалютовав Баки на прощанье, скрылся в доме. 

Баки был счастливым сукиным сыном.

* * *

Разумеется, ничего они потом не смотрели. Стоило Стиву оказаться в его комнате, на его кровати, заправленной все тем же клетчатым пледом, напротив ящика, на следующий день, Баки моментально полез к нему. Его можно было понять, черт возьми! Он не спал полночи, вспоминая каждую наносекунду, и минимум два раза ходил в душ. Ничего удивительного не было в том, что он обнял Стива практически сразу и нежно поцеловал, медленно, но напористо, так, чтобы Стив легко мог вырваться, если бы захотел, но, кажется, он не хотел. Он вцепился в Баки в ответ, и они просто целовались, как малолетки на последних рядах в кинотеатре, весь первый сезон. Баки никогда себя так не ощущал. Это был какой-то запредельный уровень счастья. Баки старался особо не распускать руки, но удержаться от того, чтобы обнять Стива, провести рукой по груди, по шее – просто не мог. Он все еще не углублял поцелуй, думал, может, еще рано, но когда язык Стива на пробу коснулся его губ, у него чуть крышу не сорвало. Он чертовски хотел пихнуть руку себе в штаны и хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания, но этого-то точно делать не стоило. Стив выдохнул от неожиданности, когда Баки коснулся его языка своим, и Баки подумал, что вот сейчас тут он проведет черту, но Стив только наклонился ближе. Словом, шоу они не смотрели.

И как раз после того памятного вечера субботу начался их «конфетно-букетный период», как назвал это Рамлоу. Они сосались постоянно, стоило им остаться где-то одним. Они сосались у Баки в комнате всякий раз, как Стив заглядывал к нему – то есть почти каждый день – сосались в школе – в туалете на третьем этаже, заранее приходили на репетиции, пока никого не было, – сосались в машине – словом, прямо-таки счастливые молодожены. Ну, или подростки, едва узнавшие, что такое половое влечение. 

Баки хотел идти дальше. Он не собирался спешить, конечно, но уже к концу первой недели поцелуев стало пиздецки мало. Он некстати вспомнил период полового созревания, настигший его лет так в тринадцать-четырнадцать, и постоянный неудобный стояк, который все время приходилось скрывать. Но тогда-то у Баки была улица, черт возьми! Вокруг него было множество девчонок, которые были абсолютно не против провести с ним время. Они, конечно, со всеми время проводили, но к Баки зачастую подходили сами, некоторые предлагали встречаться, на что Баки всегда отвечал отказом, потому что считал, что отношения – это явно не для него. А теперь у него никого не было, и к Стиву с этим Баки лезть не хотел. Притом он прекрасно чувствовал, что Стив тоже не прочь зайти дальше – у него по крайней мере определенно стояло после получаса их тисканья, – но Баки думал, что подождет, пока Стив сам проявит инициативу. Но Стив не особо-то спешил. 

Друзья Стива ничего не знали. Это Баки понял, когда их чуть было не поймала Романофф, пришедшая на репетицию на двадцать минут пораньше. Баки в это время зажимал Стива за сценой, увлеченно целуя. Благо, Романофф либо не заметила, либо сделала вид, что не заметила (скорее второе), так что Стиву не пришлось оправдываться перед ней. Конечно, по их лицам вообще много чего можно было понять – щеки и губы красные, волосы растрепаны, – но Романофф закрыла на это глаза. А позднее, когда подтянулись остальные, румянец Стива спал, и обсуждать в принципе стало нечего. 

Тогда-то Баки и испугался, что Стив будет его стесняться. Это ведь было закономерно – друзья Стива ненавидели Баки. Разумеется, Скотти с Бартоном, да и та же Романофф не были бы против, но Уилсон со Старком неизвестно как отреагировали бы. А Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив лишился друзей из-за него, но обсуждать это пока не решался. 

Во вторник они со Стивом лежали на кровати, и Стив собирался уговорить Баки сделать презентацию на биологию – почему он не соглашался просто взять их старую презентацию и немного ее изменить, Баки не понимал – поэтому, несмотря на то, что Стив отвечал на поцелуй, лежа поверх двух мягких подушек, пахнувших порошком (Баки стал гораздо чистоплотней с появлением Стива в своей жизни), руки его все равно упирались Баки в плечи. 

– Это нерациональная трата времени, Стиви, – в который раз уверял его Баки, пока они переводили дух. В соседней комнате Бекка с Кристи опять играли на приставке, поэтому иногда шумели особенно громко. После того, как Бекс сказала Баки, что Кристи на него запала, ему было даже немного неловко, но Баки старался делать вид, что ничего не знает. 

– Нерациональная трата времени – это валяться без дела, – ответил Стив своим капитанским голосом. Баки наклонился и снова присосался к его рту. 

– Как это без дела? – удивился он, отстранившись. Стив закатил глаза, собираясь ответить что-нибудь колкое, но Баки ему не дал. Спустя еще минуты три Стив вдруг прервал поцелуй и тихо произнес: 

– Рамлоу попросил у меня прощения. 

Баки выгнул бровь. Он-то думал, что говнюк уже сто раз как сделал это. 

– Неужели соизволил? – хмыкнул Баки. Стив нахмурился. 

– Это ты попросил его? – спросил он. 

– Ну... У нас состоялся разговор, когда мы, знаешь, помирились. Так что я сказал ему, что мы были мудаками и натворили хуйни, поэтому надо извиниться, – пожал плечами Баки. Стив состроил рожицу. 

– Язык, Баки, – сделал он замечание. Баки усмехнулся и наклонился к его лицу. 

– Брось, ты обожаешь мой язык. 

Стив фыркнул, но на поцелуй ответил. Отстранившись, он сказал: 

– Я думал, вы больше не помиритесь. После той драки в школе. 

Баки хмыкнул. Да уж, поцапались они тогда знатно, но и было за что. Теперь хоть Рамлоу стал поспокойнее – после их ссоры – не цепляется к дохлякам и даже начал зависать в спортзале, чтобы куда-то девать энергию. Кроме того, он помирился с Шэрон, поэтому ближайшие пару недель, как всегда, был абсолютно безвреден для окружающих – ну, пока длится эйфория от очередного воссоединения. 

– Да че там, – отмахнулся Баки, – у нас и не такое бывало. 

Стив усмехнулся. 

– Почему-то я так и подумал, – заметил он. Баки пожал плечами. Одного взгляда в его глаза стало ясно, что сейчас он спросит что-то, что Баки не понравится, так что Баки решил действовать быстрее – наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его шею, мягко втянуть кожу в рот – так, чтобы было приятно, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить засос. Стив схватился за его волосы. Баки провел губами по его шее, вверх, к уху. 

– Хочу кое-что попробовать, – сказал он. Стив выдохнул, повернул голову и поцеловал его, медленно и глубоко, но Баки отстранился, чтобы снова вернуться к его шее. Он уже чувствовал стояк Стива – ну, последние десять минут точно – и подумал, что пора брать дело в свои руки. Но стоило ему потянуться к джинсам Стива, тот перехватил его руки. Баки оторвался от его ключиц, выглядывающих из-за просторной футболки, и потянулся к губам Стива. Стив зашипел. 

– Баки, черт, я не собираюсь ничем таким заниматься, пока за стенкой твоя сестра с подругой! – возмутился Стив, кончики его ушей горели, а глаза сияли так, как Баки всегда и любил. Стив был возбужден, но крупицы разума его не покинули. 

– Да брось ты, Стиви, – шепнул ему Баки. – Будешь тихим – они ничего и не услышат. 

Он наклонился, чтобы провести языком по линии челюсти Стива, прикусил волевой подбородок, лишенный пока что растительности, но Стив вцепился ему в плечи. 

– А если она ворвется, как в прошлый раз? – не отступал он. Баки усмехнулся и все-таки совладал с ширинкой Стива. 

– Ну, она большая девочка, – меланхолично отозвался он. Стив хотел было ответить, но Баки наклонился и поцеловал его пониже пупка, и Стив вздрогнул всем телом, откинувшись обратно на подушки. Баки провел на пробу языком по теплой коже внизу его впалого живота, не обходя вниманием выпирающие тазобедренные кости. Стив все-таки был чертовски худым, но Баки это нравилось. 

Когда Баки коснулся языком резинки черных боксеров, Стив издал тихий-тихий стон – самый прекрасный звук, который Баки слышал в своей жизни. Под тканью боксеров и джинсы уже было горячо и твердо – Баки чувствовал – поэтому дразнить Стива он не собирался. Тем не менее, он все-таки уделил время его животу и лобку, покрытому светлыми волосками. Мягко, медленно положил руку на твердый член, прижатый к правому бедру, и осторожно сжал. Стив прогнулся в спине, задушено простонал что-то в сгиб локтя и зажмурился, и тогда Баки понял, что их сексуальная жизнь будет еще круче, чем он себе фантазировал. 

Стив оказался пиздецки, крышесносно чувствительным. Когда Баки наконец взял в рот его текущую головку впервые, он укусил себя, чтобы не воскликнуть, так сильно, что даже Баки больно стало. Вообще-то Баки был не спецом по отсосам – в основном он их принимал, а не давал, даже в куни у него было куда больше опыта – однако для Стива хотелось постараться так сильно, что пальцы на ногах поджимались. Он попытался не задевать плоть зубами – сам знал, как это может быть неприятно и отвлекающе – и в основном пускал в ход губы и язык. Брать глубже, чем наполовину, не решался – опять же, за неимением практики, – но компенсировал руками. Дрочить-то каждый парень умел, ничего сложного, да? 

А Стив – Стив издавал просто потрясающие звуки. Он хныкал, скулил и стонал, тяжело дышал и, когда Баки работал языком как-то особенно приятно, бормотал что-то вроде «Баки, божебожебоже», и Баки всерьез опасался, что кончит в трусы. 

Спустя какое-то время Стив вцепился в его волосы так сильно, что Баки подумал, что он ненароком вырвет ему клок, и внезапно кончил – Баки даже отстраниться не успел. Часть попала на язык и губы, часть – на руку. Баки выпрямился и почему-то рассмеялся. Стив лежал на подушках, весь красный от смущения и возбуждения, и выравнивал дыхание. 

Вставать не хотелось, но Баки поднялся, чтобы сходить в ванную и вымыть руки и лицо. Когда он вернулся, Стив уже застегивал ширинку. Он взглянул на Баки, который хохотнул, падая рядом на кровать:

– В следующий раз предупреждай, штурмовик.

Стив виновато поджал губы.

– Прости, я... Прости, я не успел, – выдал он. Баки фыркнул и махнул рукой.

– Да ничего страшного, не забивай голову, – сказал он спокойно. Но, видимо, Стив действительно чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что выглядел каким-то расстроенным. Он повернул голову и подбородком указал на ширинку Баки.

– Я... Я не умею так, но я могу попробовать руками, – предложил он и тут же покраснел. Баки взглянул ему в глаза.

– Уверен? – уточнил он. – Я могу и обойтись, не впервой.

И это была немножко ложь. Баки очень хотел, чтобы Стив вернул ему услугу. Он, черт возьми, столько ждал этой близости! Он во сне ее видел. Он не требовал отсоса или траха, дрочка тоже вполне подошла бы, но Баки боялся его напугать или заставить делать то, чего Стив не хотел. Баки прекрасно знал, что Стив ни за что не признается, что переживает или сомневается, будет строить браваду уверенности и мужества, а на деле пожалеет о содеянном уже через секунду. Баки не хотел такого вот первого раза с ним.

Но Стив только кивнул.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки – сначала осторожно, потом напористее – и медленно провел рукой по его животу, пробираясь к джинсам. Баки положил руки Стиву на спину, мягко прижал его к своему боку, и, когда Стив наконец робко просунул руку ему в штаны, не сдержался и сжал в правой руке его левую ягодицу, ощутимо, но не больно, чтобы не оставить синяков. Стив выдохнул ему в губы и пошел дальше, и вскоре его пальцы были под резинкой боксеров.

И – да ладно, все парни умели дрочить член. То, что это был чужой член, ничего, по сути, не меняло. Чего сложного, верно? Баки в любом случае хватило ненадолго – Стив пару раз обвел головку и спустился к поджатым яйцам, и Баки был уже все. Быстро, конечно, но Баки и не ожидал от себя большего – он, блять, мечтал об этом полгода. Вкупе еще и с тем, что Стив его целовал и позволял себя лапать, а секса у Баки не было пиздец как давно...

– С почином, – улыбнулся ему Баки, когда Стив вынул руку из его штанов и устало уронил ее ему на живот. Баки повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Стива в висок, и тот потерся о щеку Баки носом. Чертова романтика. Кто бы мог подумать? Баки Барнс, пацан из Восточного НЙ, и романтика. Ничего забавнее на свете не было и не будет.

Баки понадобилось около трех минут, чтобы сгонять в ванную – опять – и вернуться уже без спермы, присыхающей к трусам. Стоило ему лечь на прежнее место, в чистых домашних спортивках, Стив привалился к его боку.

– Принимаю критику, – пробубнил Стив ему куда-то в шею. Баки издал смешок.

Помолчав, он несмело поинтересовался:

– Так ты правда... Ну, ни с кем? – Стив промычал «нет». – Даже, эээ... С девчонками?

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, что во фразе «никогда ни с кем» тебе неясно? – выгнул бровь Стив. Баки просиял.

– Ты запомнил мое среднее имя?

Почему-то это показалось ему важным. У него же было дурацкое среднее имя. К тому же Стив и слышал-то его всего лишь раз. Но Стив только фыркнул:

– Ну, ты-то мое наконец запомнил, – явно припоминая тот раз, когда Баки его подначивал – в их первый день. Казалось, это было чертовски давно, но на самом деле – меньше месяца назад. – Откуда у тебя шрамы? – вдруг спросил Стив, внимательно разглядывая его левую руку, которая теперь оказалась как раз на уровне его лица.

Баки как обухом по голове огрели. Он лихорадочно думал, что сказать – правду или наврать, но потом решил, что легче всего сказать правду, но не всю. И потом, к чему Стиву подробности?

– Мой папаша был алкаш и изверг, и однажды он взбесился как-то больше обычного... – начал Баки загробным тоном, но Стив болезненно ткнул его в бок.

– Я, по-твоему, идиот? – со смехом уточнил он. Баки наигранно закатил глаза.

– Все-то ты знаешь.

– Ага, и «Темного рыцаря» тоже. Думал, самый умный? А теперь серьезно, Бак.

Баки вздохнул.

– Да нечего рассказывать, – признался он. – По малолетке попал в аварию, вот и все.

Стив взглянул ему в лицо.

– В аварию? Когда?

– Давненько. Уже года так четыре назад, – туманно ответил Баки, надеясь, что этого хватит, но Стив только нахмурился.

– Что произошло?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Ничего такого, честное скаутское. Просто катались с братанами на тачке, еще в том районе, где я раньше жил, и пацан не справился с тормозами. Вроде он под герой был, но я уже не помню. Фура въебала слева, там, где я сидел, но скорость была небольшая, поэтому легко отделались. Мне хотели ампутировать руку, но вроде как сшили нормально, и отец разрешил сделать «рукав». Конец.

Стив лег обратно, смотря на его руку. Воцарилась тишина, которую он нарушил довольно скоро:

– Но презентацию мы все равно сделаем.

Баки застонал.

* * *

За неделю до фестиваля Романофф – их солистка – не пришла в школу. Это был понедельник. Стив мгновенно начал переживать, хоть и не подавал виду, держась хладнокровным лидером. Романофф никому не звонила и не писала, так что Уилсон вместе со Старком предположили, что она куда-нибудь уехала или у нее возникли мегаважные дела. Стив отмел их теории сразу – Романофф бы написала им – и в три дня ей пыталась дозвониться вся компашка, включая Баки. Черт с два – Романофф даже не читала сообщения.

– Тут что-то нечисто, – мгновенно запаниковал Уилсон. Баки, стоящий рядом со Стивом, пожал плечами.

– Может, она отлучилась куда? Приедет и все расскажет.

Уилсон зыркнул на него, как на больного.

Стив был куда мягче.

– Нет, это на нее не похоже, – уверенно сказал он. – Она бы мне сказала.

– Кстати, Бартона тоже нет, – заметил Скотти. – Он сегодня с утра не отвечал на мои сообщения.

– Пиздец, – высокопарно заметил Старк, до этого мрачно молчавший. Стив даже спорить не стал.

Они отрепетировали без Романофф – по приказу Стива, – а Баки было поручено следить за телефоном и время от времени набирать ее номер. Ответа не было. Бартон тоже молчал. Они репетировали где-то до четырех, но потом все затухло. Стив был ужасно расстроенным и чертовски волновался за Романофф, а Баки понятия не имел, как помочь.

– Может, все не так плохо, как ты думаешь, – успокаивал его Баки по дороге домой.

Стив тоскливо смотрел в окно.

– Что, если с ней что-то произошло? Не зря же и Клинт не отвечает, – сказал он тихо. – Блять, она мой друг. Я переживаю.

Баки понимающе кивнул. Он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Стива, лежащую на коленях.

– Ясное дело переживаешь, – согласился он. – Давай доедем до ее дома и узнаем у предков?

Стив прикусил щеку изнутри, обдумывая. Наконец, ответил:

– Да, давай.

И Баки решительно повернул руль в противоположную сторону.

* * *

У Романофф оказалась ангина. Тяжелая и внезапная ангина. Все горло – к хуям. Ее увезли на неотложке прошлой ночью из-за подскочившей температуры. Бартон, понятное дело, сразу же поехал к ней, как узнал, и весь день пробыл в ее палате. Когда Стив обо всем узнал, его чуть удар не хватил. Он тут же обзвонил всю группу, и они условились встретиться у палаты Наташи через час. Баки послушно отвез Стива куда надо и остался с ним столько, сколько потребовалось.

Бартон, серый от усталости и волнения, рассказал, что Романофф проведет в госпитале еще как минимум пять дней, а потом ее выпишут домой, на больничный. И, разумеется, оказалось, что Романофф не сможет говорить в лучшем случае две-три недели.

На следующий день, на репетиции, Старк поднял довольно-таки острый вопрос:

– Я, конечно, очень переживаю за Нат, она наш друг, но кто-нибудь подумал, как группа будет играть без солистки?

Воцарилась тишина. Стив, всю ночь не спавший, устало сидел в кресле и не знал, что делать. В его глазах было столько боли за Романофф и отчаяния за группу, за которую он взял всю ответственность на себя, что Баки практически физически становилось больно. Он так хотел просто протянуть руку и обнять Стива за плечи, как он делал это вдали от чужих глаз, но мог только сжимать кулаки.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю, – признался он. – Не знаю, что делать.

И Баки чувствовал это – тяжесть всего мира, свалившуюся на него. Стив чертовски сильно хотел выступить на фестивале. Хотел показать, что может быть хорошим лидером. Что на него можно положиться. Он вложил в это столько времени и нервов, что теперь, смотря, как все рушится, на стену готов был лезть.

Баки хотел забрать у него это. Мечтал дать ему вдохнуть.

Все вокруг перебивали друг друга и спорили. В этом балагане Стив выглядел таким потерянным и незащищенным, что Баки не мог на это смотреть. Он выпалил быстрее, чем успел обдумать:

– Я могу спеть.

Каждый человек в зале замолк и уставился на него. Баки почувствовал себя идиотом.

– Ты – что? – переспросил Старк. Баки облизал пересохшие губы и пожал плечами.

– Ну, могу спеть, – повторил он. – Я типа занимался вокалом лет в двенадцать. Если вам нужно...

Все это время Стив смотрел прямо на него. Наконец, он разомкнул губы:

– Ты правда можешь?

Баки повернул голову. Он взглянул Стиву в глаза. Его неверия можно было коснуться – настолько оно было осязаемым. Баки кивнул.

– Могу.

Стив не отводил от него взгляда. Тут встрял Уилсон:

– Стив, да с чего...

Но Стив его прервал:

– Было бы здорово, – сказал он Баки. – Правда, здорово.

Баки выдавил улыбку.

– Но, погодите, давайте я спою что-нибудь, – предложил он. – А то вдруг я под ваши стандарты не попаду.

Стив закивал.

– Да, да, конечно, – он перевел взгляд на Уилсона. – Подыграешь ему на акустике?

Уилсон выглядел максимально недовольным. Баки он так и не стал доверять, и Баки мог понять его, поэтому не злился.

– Ладно, – согласился Уилсон. – Что играть?

Баки призадумался. Он попытался вспомнить то, что выходило у него лучше всего раньше. В конце концов он выбрал Linkin Park.

– «Final masquerade» умеешь? – уточнил Баки.

Уилсон фыркнул:

– Спрашиваешь.

Странно было снова петь. Баки уж и не помнил, когда делал это в последний раз. Ну, он пел, когда они с Рамлоу и остальными парнями напивались, а потом включали колонки на всю мощь, но это же было не пение, а так, пьяный вой. А теперь он сидел напротив микрофона, на глазах у людей, которые в большинстве своем его недолюбливали, и парня, в которого он был влюблен. Только бы не опозориться.

Когда он закончил, все молчали. От этой тишины Баки стало как-то неловко. Чтобы развеять это напряженное молчание, он выдавил:

– Только не кидайтесь ничем, я и слова понимаю.

Первым отмер Старк.

– А неплохо, Барнс, – сказал он задумчиво. Баки выгнул бровь. Это что, Тони «Я-лучше-всех-да-благослови-господь-тот-день-когда-я-появился-на-свет» Старк только что похвалил его?

Тут же Скотти с Луисом оценили его перформанс:

– Бля, старик, круто вышло! Внатуре круто!

Уилсон пожал плечами, смотря на Стива, который все еще молчал.

– Потянет, – только и сказал Уилсон.

Стив наконец закивал.

– Да, отлично, – согласился он. – Отлично.

Баки был горд собой как никогда.

* * *

Им пришлось немного изменить репертуар. Баки предложил из своего плейлиста – «Wicked game»* и «Hurt»*, которые больше подходили его вокалу. Стив согласился, а за ним и вся остальная группа. На репетиции у них особенно времени не оставалось, так что делать нужно было все в попыхах, но это было куда лучше, чем просто все просрать. Для Стива это было пиздец как важно, а значит, Баки мог пережить боязнь сцены.

– Ты сделал это для меня? – спросил Стив, когда они смотрели «МастерШеф. Дети» спустя два дня репетиций. Баки пожал плечами. Горло у него першило с непривычки, но он мог это выдержать.

Баки повернулся к нему, глядя на его профиль.

– Да, – легко признался он. Стив повернул голову и серьезно взглянул ему в глаза. Баки решил как-нибудь разрядить атмосферу и брякнул: – Ну точно не ради Уилсона.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. Он вернул взгляд на экран, но вид у него был такой, будто за битвой юных поварят он совершенно не следит.

– Группа многое значит для меня, – обронил Стив. Баки пожал плечами.

– Поэтому я и вызвался.

Они помолчали пару минут, а затем Стив отставил банку «Доктора Пеппера» и метнулся к Баки, чтобы поцеловать. Баки от неожиданности чуть не пролил на себя пиво, благо, успел убрать его на тумбочку. Стив не стал терять зря время и оседлал его бедра, а Баки даже ничего толком понять не успел. Он вцепился Стиву в бока в попытке удержать его на месте. Стиву понадобилась секунда, чтобы стащить с себя футболку, а потом сделать то же самое с футболкой Баки, бросив ее к своей – на пол. Баки от такого рвения чуть язык не проглотил, особенно когда Стив положил ладони ему на мышцы груди, покрытой темными волосками, и осторожно погладил соски.

Баки разорвал поцелуй.

– Ты что удумал? – спросил он. Стив тяжело дышал. Он наклонился, чтобы присосаться к шее Баки, и оставил яркий даже по ощущениям след прямо под подбородком.

– Хочу заняться с тобой сексом, – отозвался Стив невозмутимо. – А что, нужно было подать заявку?

Баки ответил на очередной поцелуй, но когда смысл слов наконец до него дошел, он отстранился.

– Ты... Ты что, типа, благодаришь меня? – пробормотал он.

И один только бог знал, как сильно Баки этого не хотелось. Нет, не секса, само собой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив трахался с ним из-за какого-то только ему известного долга. Не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя обязанным, чтобы...

Стив потянулся к нему снова, и Баки упер руку ему поперек тощей безволосой груди.

– Мы не будем трахаться только потому, что ты считаешь, что должен мне, – твердо сказал он, и от боли, отчетливо слышавшейся в собственном голосе, стало паршиво. Стив взглянул ему в глаза, поднял руку и мягко сжал его пальцы на своей груди.

– Нет, нет, я просто... – он глупо улыбнулся. – Я так счастлив, я... Я хочу этого, клянусь. Правда.

Баки внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза, но они только искрились, подсвечивались будто изнутри, и Баки поверил.

Он вжал Стива в себя так, чтобы между ними совсем не осталось пространства, и глубоко поцеловал – влажно, со всеми теми чувствами, которые к нему испытывал. Стив провел рукой по его голове, пальцами расчесывая темные волосы, и потерся о Баки пахом, нетерпеливо, но робко. Баки не удержался и сжал его задницу в ладонях так, как всегда и мечтал, и обнаружил, что предполагал правильно: ягодицы идеально ложились в его руки.

Баки опрокинул Стива на кровать и навис сверху. Эмоций было так много, что Баки хотелось укусить Стива, но он лишь крепко прижался губами к его шее, всосал светлую кожу и отпустил, оставляя ярко-красный засос, прелестно смотрящийся на шее Стива. Ему хотелось всего и сразу – облизать его всего-всего, но торопиться было нельзя. Это же был все-таки первый раз Стива. В обязанности Баки входило сделать его незабываемым, причем в хорошем смысле.

Он наклонился, чтобы вобрать в рот соски Стива – сначала левый, играя с ним языком, затем – правый. Стив выгнулся и простонал, длинно, жалобно, и Баки захотелось сделать ему так приятно, как это вообще возможно.

Прелюдия была долгой – Баки позаботился об этом. Он поцеловал Стива везде, куда дотянулся, без смущения или сомнений взял у него в рот, на этот раз стараясь превзойти предыдущий свой уровень. Стив стонал и стискивал подушку, постоянно облизывал губы, приподнимался на локте, чтобы взглянуть вниз, на Баки между своих бедер, но затем падал обратно.

Когда Баки провел рукой вниз, спустился под яйца и мягко огладил пальцами мокрую от стекшей слюны дырку, розовую и узкую, вдруг понял, что у него нет смазки. Вот же дерьмо. Он совершенно забыл об этом. В последний раз у него был секс месяца два назад, и в тот раз он был на вечеринке у Томпсона, а красотке, с которой он кувыркался, вполне хватило его языка и слюны, чтобы быть достаточно влажной для безболезненного и более того – приятного проникновения.

Он вернулся ко рту Стива, горячо целуя его, и прошептал:

– Черт, детка, кажется, у меня нет смазки.

Стив взглянул ему в глаза.

– Блять, – выругался он. – И что же делать?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Можем обойтись дрочкой, – предложил он, попутно вылизывая его шею. Стив захныкал:

– Нет, я хочу... Хочу по-настоящему.

Баки от звука его голоса зарычал.

– Будет больно, без смазки вряд ли тебе понравится, – прошептал он. Стив повернул голову, чтоб найти его губы.

– Я, конечно, девственник, но тоже пробовал всякое сам, – поведал ему Стив, и от его слов у Баки волосы на загривке дыбом встали. – Так что знаю, как чувствуются пальцы в заднице, умник. У меня есть резинка в рюкзаке. Я пока достану, а ты поищи любой крем для рук.

– В следующий раз хочу посмотреть, как ты сам себя растягиваешь, – выпалил Баки. Стив покраснел, но не стал спорить. – И откуда это у тебя резинка в рюкзаке? – полюбопытствовал Баки.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Из магазина, умник.

Баки фыркнул, но последовал его указам. Пришлось дойти до комнаты Бекс и взять ее крем для рук. В принципе, Бекки не будет как минимум до девяти вечера – она ушла в кино на новый блокбастер, – так что Баки еще успеет положить все на место.

Вернувшись, он сразу же поцеловал Стива, упав на него практически всем своим весом. Стив обвил его руками и передал резинку, уже вынутую из упаковки. Баки положил ее на подушку рядом с головой Стива и выпрямился, чтобы выдавить крем себе на пальцы.

– Расслабься, – сказал он ласково, когда потянулся к заднице Стива. Тот облизал губы и наблюдал за Баки из-под ресниц, жадно и внимательно.

Первый палец прошел без проблем. Внутри Стива и правда было узко и горячо, так, как Баки и фантазировал, и пришлось пережать член у основания, чтобы не кончить. Баки прокрутил палец подушечкой вверх и медленно ввел его по костяшку. Стив простонал, чувствуя движение внутри себя, и непроизвольно сжал Баки внутри.

Чтобы найти простату, много времени не потребовалось. Стив вскрикнул и шире развел ноги, и Баки понял, что нашел нужное место. Член Стива не успел опасть, и Баки позаботился о том, чтобы его возбуждение не уходило.

– Блять, там... – зашептал Стив сухими губами. – Еще, там...

– Знаю, Стиви, знаю, – улыбнулся ему Баки, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его и нажать на простату одновременно.

Второй палец пошел сложнее, но Баки добавил крема. На лице Стива не отразилось боли, он разве что прикусил губу, и Баки тут же взял в ладонь его член, чтобы отвлечь медленной дрочкой. В конечном счете трех пальцев Баки посчитал достаточным. Казалось, время, что он растягивал Стива, растянулось на часы, и собственный член в трусах уже пылал, но Баки прекрасно понимал, что необходимо потерпеть, и тогда им обоим будет хорошо.

Стив потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его в бесчисленный раз, и выдохнул:

– Все, давай.

– Уверен? – уточнил Баки. Стив кивнул.

– Да, иначе я скоро кончу.

Баки не нужно было повторять. Он вынул из Стива пальцы и одним движением стянул штаны вместе с боксерами, сбил их до щиколоток и скинул на пол. Стив провел языком по губам, смотря на его торс и ниже – на довольно внушительный член, покачивающийся между ног, с темными волосками в основании. От его взгляда Баки стало еще жарче – хотя, казалось бы, жарче уже никак – и он не смог отказаться себе в удовольствии покрасоваться, лениво себе надрачивая.

– Баки, – шепотом позвал его Стив, так просяще, что у Баки засосало под ложечкой. Он взял резинку, спешно раскатал ее по стволу и приставил красную головку к скользкому, растянутому входу, и от вида белого крема, лежащего на нем, словно подтеки спермы, у Баки закружилась голова.

Хотя на самом деле все самое лучшее ждало его дальше. Стив, несмотря на тщательную подготовку, все равно был пиздец каким узким, поэтому Баки пришлось приложить немало усилий в попытках делать все медленно и аккуратно, чтобы удовольствие не превратилось в болезненный дискомфорт. Стив вцепился в его бока, удерживая на месте, но Баки и так дал бы ему время привыкнуть. Его красный рот раскрылся в идеальном «О», и Баки следил за каждой эмоцией на его лице.

– Господи, блять, правый, – простонал Баки, чувствуя, как восхитительно Стив его сжимает в себе. – Блять, ты такой узкий, такой... сука...

– Баки, БакиБакиБаки, черт, – отозвался Стив как молитвой, когда Баки начал постепенно продвигаться дальше. Сантиметр за сантиметром, пока яйца не прижались к заднице Стива, и Баки подумалось, что на секунду он потерял сознание. Ничего более потрясающего он в жизни не испытывал. Всего его мечты стали явью, и Стив стонал под ним, раскрасневшийся и нуждающийся, и Баки был виной его крепкого стояка, прижатого к подрагивающему животу, и лужицы вязкого предъэкулята, натекшего с красной головки.

Дальше Баки помнил все очень смутно, но скулеж и стоны Стива, его чертыхания и его просящий зов Баки сохранил в своей памяти навсегда. Он кончил внутри Стива, в презерватив, а Стив догнал его спустя минуты две-три, и Баки с удовольствием позволил ему кончить себе в рот.

Потом они лежали, потные, на смятом покрывале плечом к плечу. Стив прикрыл глаза и старался выровнять дыхание. Баки понадобилось уйма времени, чтобы понять, что разные голоса, которые он слышал, – это не бред, а всего-то шоу, по-прежнему идущее по ящику.

И, конечно, Баки был бы не Джеймсом Барнсом, если бы не испортил все, только открыв рот:

– Мы встречаемся? – зачем-то спросил он. Это было глупо, но, к сожалению, Баки понял это слишком поздно. Стив тут же открыл глаза и взглянул на его профиль. Баки покачал головой. – Прости. Забудь.

Стив поджал губы.

– Я... Я не знаю, – сказал он тихо. Его голос был одновременно и ласковым, и виноватым, и потерянным. – Месяц назад я был уверен, что влюблен в самую красивую девушку на свете, планировал пригласить ее на выпускной бал и все рассказать, – и просто нелепо было то, как больно Баки стало от этих его слов. Глотку будто чужая лапища стиснула, и Баки ощутил себя дебилом, конченным идиотом, которого сразу после божественного секса выкинули на обочину с голым задом.

Он прикрыл глаза. Вытолкнуть из себя слова было едва ли посильной задачей.

– Ладно, забей, я понял, – отмахнулся он и приподнялся, чтобы найти одежду. Почему-то все на свете, все вокруг, показалось ему тупым розыгрышем. Идиотской постановкой. Словно ему посреди площади сказали, что он выиграл миллион долларов, дали их подержать, а потом отобрали, избили ногами и плюнули сверху. – Всем иногда надо просто потрахаться, – сказал он.

Баки Барнс был психом. Глупо было полагать, что парень типа Стива Роджерса вдруг в него влюбится. С чего такому как Стив влюбляться в него? Дружить? – да без проблем. Потискаться? – вполне человеческая потребность. Потрахаться? – в любое время. Встречаться? – вот умора, с этим-то фриком? Баки почти ждал, что сейчас из-за угла выпрыгнут Уилсон со Старком и, надрываясь со смеху, запишут его тупую рожу на смартфон.

– Что? – спросил Стив. – Ты думаешь, я с тобой, чтобы потрахаться?

Баки молча напялил футболку и встал с кровати, чтобы надеть джинсы с бельем.

– Я тебя не осуждаю, – только и ответил он, и добавил, изобразив дебильную улыбку: – Иногда все, что нужно, – это слить.

Курить хотелось ужас как. А еще включить в наушниках что-то типа «Kill yourself»* и утопиться в ванной. Да уж, Баки точно знал, чем займется этой ночью.

– Ты не так понял, – попытался Стив, но Баки чертовски не хотелось сейчас ничего слушать. Он взял пульт, выключил телек и открыл окно, чтобы покурить. На улице было холодно. Баки услышал, как Стив шуршит одеждой – одевается. Почему-то на ум пришла та самая песня, которую Баки пел, когда пытался поцеловать Стива посреди этой комнаты в самом начале – «я криповый фрик, вот почему со мной никто не дружит» и, конечно, «потому что знал, что ты никогда не полюбил бы меня в ответ»*, – и тогда ему казалось, что хуже того, что он сделал, уже не будет. Он никогда еще так не ошибался. – Баки... – Его голос был очень близко, но Баки так сильно хотелось просто побыть одному и насладиться самобичеванием. Так что он просто промолчал, затягиваясь изо всех сил. Внизу вдруг раздались голоса – Бекка вернулась, кажется, снова вместе с Кристи. Стив, помолчав, сказал: – Наверное, я пойду.

И Баки не стал его останавливать.

Всю ночь он лежал без сна и слушал музыку, и ненавидел себя и весь мир вокруг.

____

*(1) – «Wicked game» – трек Криса Айзека, подразумевается кавер Адама Гонтье  
*(2) – «Hurt» – трек Джонни Кэша  
*(3) – «Kill Yourself» (имеется в виду part III) – трек $uicideboy$  
*(4) – строчки из трека Лил Пипа «Kiss»

* * *

Наутро стало только хуже – как и всегда. Баки хотел написать Стиву и извиниться, но почему-то не мог. За окном было пасмурно и противно, уныло и серо. Самое то для хандры.

Разумеется, он сам был виноват. Он сглупил, напридумывал себе черт-те чего – симпатию какую-то, взаимность, ну не чушь ли собачья? От собственных мыслей было так паршиво, что горечь выступила даже на языке. Стив никогда не говорил ему, что Баки ему нравится, а уж про влюбленность так и вообще речи не шло. Баки просто был неплохо сложен и не урод на мордашку – неплохой такой вариант для вечерней разгрузки мозгов и нехитрого слива. Смешно было то, сколько он всего успел себе вообразить.

Стив написал сам, к обеду. Всего лишь короткое «Приди, пожалуйста, на репетицию» – и Баки аж затошнило от жалости к себе. Может, так оно и должно было быть. Это была его карма за все то дерьмо, что он натворил, за то, как обращался со Стивом, и того паука, которого бессердечно убил в комнате Бекс три года назад.

Вместо ответа Стиву он набрал Рамлоу и настрочил, не особо-то глядя: «надо зависнуть», – на что почти сразу получил положительный ответ.

Они определились ближе к вечеру, потому что Рамлоу обещал Шэр повозить ее по магазинам, но Баки и не возражал. В три он все равно явился на репетицию, правда, специально немного опоздал, чтобы не было особо времени поговорить со Стивом. Он все понял, правда. Не нужно было разжевывать сто раз – Стив не хотел отношений, простого перепиха ему было вполне достаточно, он был влюблен в самую красивую девушку на свете и собирается пригласить ее на выпускной бал. Баки был дураком, но не настолько, чтобы не понять с первого раза.

Материал прогнали довольно быстро. У Старка и Уилсона была пара замечаний, но устранить проблемы удалось довольно скоро. Стив же сидел непривычно тихий и предпочитал не встревать в их небольшие перепалки. Хотя на перепалки это слабо тянуло, потом что Баки было слишком плевать, чтобы стараться поддерживать дискуссию. При этом песня «Wicked game» заиграла для него совершенно иными красками. Иронично, что три дня назад выбор пал именно на нее.

Баки ускользнул из зала быстрее, чем Стив успел бы хоть что-нибудь ему сказать. Хотя, наверное, он и не хотел. Баки выключил телефон, чтобы не видеть, что Стив ничего ему не пишет, и сделал вид, что его не существует.

Когда он зашел к Рамлоу, у того на весь дом орала «Spotlight»*. Баки поморщился и сразу же проворчал:

– Хорош тоску нагонять, переключай.

Рамлоу был у холодильника и доставал пиво.

– Ууу, кто-то не в духе, – заметил он. Баки махнул рукой, садясь за барную стойку. Рамлоу переключил на «Burn»*, и жить стало не так грустно. – Че стряслось?

Баки дернул плечом.

– Ниче, все как всегда, – меланхолично сказал он. – Я тупой мудак.

Рамлоу хохотнул.

– Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, – заявил он. Баки лишь криво усмехнулся и отпил горького «Гиннеса». – Опять Роджерс?

Баки не хотел отвечать. Вроде как все и так было очевидно. По выражению его лица Рамлоу, похоже, все сразу понял.

– Давай просто допьем и поедем в «Колесницу»? – предложил Баки безэмоционально. – А там мы наебенимся водкой и будем нюхать кокс с сисек каких-нибудь шлюх.

Рамлоу заржал.

– Бля, как в старые добрые времена, – закивал он. – Моя лихая молодость... Но – нет, старик, я только недавно со своей помирился. Если узнает – а она узнает – вырвет мне сердце через жопу, ты знаешь Шэр.

Баки усмехнулся.

– Знаю, – согласился он. – Когда-нибудь ты женишься на этой женщине.

Рамлоу перекрестился.

Оставшийся вечер они пили пиво и смотрели все части «Пилы». И не то чтобы Баки стало легче, но он определенно кое-что понял – просто не стоило ожидать слишком многого. Стив ему никаких обещаний не давал и замуж не предлагал. Так что, по сути, руки у него были чистые, и извиняться предстояло вновь Баки, но пока что он так сильно не хотел этого делать, что предпочитал просто игнорировать слона в комнате.

Но стоило признать: на следующее же утро он ужасно затосковал по Стиву – хоть вой. Баки проснулся в семь от того, что Бекс долбилась в двери и велела ее подвезти – папа не мог, а она скоро опоздает. Голова раскалывалась и хотелось пить. Баки потребовалось минут десять, чтобы продрать глаза, умыться и прийти в себя. Он подвез Бекс довольно быстро, и, увидев, что еще успевает в школу, решил осчастливить миссис Хизерли своим появлением.

На урок он опоздал на пять минут, но миссис Хизерли его не выгнала. Он прошел к своему месту, ни на кого не смотря, и уселся за парту максимально тихо и незаметно. Баки чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд – у них со Стивом химия была совместная, – но так и не обернулся.

Стив, впрочем, все равно выловил его у шкафчиков. Он был одет в черный свитер крупной вязки и простые синие джинсы. Баки чуть было не залюбовался им, но вспомнил, что себе дороже.

– Привет, – сказал Стив. Баки выдавил улыбку и постарался сделать вид, что все замечательно.

– Привет.

Стив сжал губы, явно не купившись на его спектакль.

– Ты сегодня... – и Баки стопроцентно знал, что он хочет сказать – блядская репетиция, да-да, Баки помнил – поэтому прервал его:

– Я помню, Стив. Я дал слово и не соскочу. Я выступлю, ничего не случится, – и ему снова кольнуло прямо в солнечном сплетении – неужели Стива и правда заботила только блядская репетиция? Хотя, не стоило удивляться. Баки сам на все это подписался.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. Баки ощутил боль даже в зубах, но ничего не ответил. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой, – начал Стив. – Я писал и звонил тебе вчера, но ты не отвечал. Ну и я пришел к тебе домой, но мистер Барнс сказал, что тебя дома нет и вряд ли в ближайшее время будешь, так что...

Это была странная смесь: экстаз вперемешку с чувством полного уничтожения. Баки боялся на что-то надеяться. Он выпалил:

– Прости, – и приложился лбом о ящик. – Прости меня. – Он выпрямился, бросил на Стива короткий взгляд, но прямого контакта не вытерпел бы. – Это моя вина. Я повел себя, как дебил. Ты мне ничего не должен, и вообще. Секс ведь просто секс, да?

Стив нахмурился.

– Ты не так понял меня, – сказал он. – Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит, окей? И я с тобой не из-за секса! Ты... ты хороший. Я, правда, рад, что узнал это. И я рад, что все сложилось между нами именно так, – Стив затих, видимо, подбирая слова. Он выглядел уставшим – опять – и постоянно поправлял волосы, растрепанные в разные стороны. – Я ничего не знаю о тебе. Мне ужасно хочется узнать, я... Ты расскажешь мне? Мы можем все вернуть, как было?

Баки моргнул. Стив что, мирился с ним? Первым?

– Быть друзьями? – уточнил Баки. Он боялся ответа, да, но иначе было никак.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Быть теми, кем мы были друг друга позавчера.

Баки не стал больше ничего говорить. Эту удачу можно было спугнуть. Нужно было просто плыть по течению.

Поэтому Баки предложил:

– Можем сегодня сходить прогуляться.

Стив взглянул ему в глаза.

– Ты расскажешь мне о себе? – спросил он. Баки вздохнул. Он отвернулся к шкафчику и ввел код. Может, стоило просто наконец разобраться с этим и все? В конце концов, они все еще могли остаться друзьями.

– Да, конечно, без проблем, – наигранно спокойно сказал Баки. Стив мягко улыбнулся ему и вдруг подошел, чтобы обнять. Баки с готовностью обнял его в ответ.

_____

* (1) – «Spotlight» – трек Marshmello feat. Lil Peep  
* (2) – «Burn» – трек Papa Roach

* * *

Баки выложил все, как на духу. И про мамашу, и про Восточный НЙ, про шайку Киллмонгера, про их с Рамлоу криминальное прошлое. Стив слушал внимательно, с неподдельным интересом, и ни на секунду на его лице не появлялось ни отвращения, ни презрения, которых Баки так ждал. В конце концов Стив просто сказал: «Спасибо, что поделился со мной», а потом они сидели на скамейке, глубоко в парке, где не было никого, кормили голубей и целовались, как идиоты.

В субботу должен был состояться фестиваль. Романофф к тому моменту уже выписали домой, и, несмотря на общее недомогание, она явилась на вступление своей группы. Перед началом концерта Стив беспокойно проверял всю аппаратуру и ходил из угла в угол, а Баки еще раз прогонял материал.

Внезапно к нему подошел Уилсон. Он уселся на соседний стул и протянул Баки стакан кофе. Баки выгнул бровь.

– Хотел сказать тебе спасибо, – усмехнулся Уилсон. Баки такого совершенно не ожидал.

– Да... не за что?

Уилсон фыркнул.

– Я думал, что ты конченный мудак, который прицепился к Стиву, чтобы не вылететь из школы, – признался он. Баки хмыкнул, не зная, как реагировать. – Думал, ты хочешь им воспользоваться. Стив мой лучший друг. Мы с ним не разлей вода. И я – да и мы все – очень за него переживаем. Сам посуди – ублюдок, который поливал его дерьмом полгода, вдруг стал его корешем. Да я тебя прибить хотел.

Баки усмехнулся и кивнул.

– Я понимаю. Я, правда, вел себя как долбоеб. Теперь жалею, – тихо сказал он, взгляд не отводя от Стива, крутящегося около ударной установки. – Он – лучшее, что со мной случалось за всю жизнь.

Уилсон явно удивился его словам, но виду не подал, так что Баки не стал заострять внимание.

– В общем, ты мог просто забить, но ты помог и нам всем, ну, нашей группе, – продолжил Уилсон. – Правда, спасибо.

Он протянул руку Баки, и Баки без проблем ее пожал.

– Да не за что, – сказал он. Уилсон улыбнулся.

– Мы тут устраиваем у Старка вечеринку после фестиваля. Народ хочет, чтобы и ты пришел. Будет весело.

Баки не мог поверить своим ушам. Сэм мать его Уилсон приглашал его зависнуть вместе. Не рычал на него, как зверь, не рвался разбить ему табло, а сидел рядом, жал Баки руку и звал выпить со всеми. Так, будто Баки был из их компашки, как будто они больше не ненавидели его.

– Без проблем, – согласился Баки. Уилсон хлопнул его по плечу.

– Тогда здорово. Ну, я пойду к гитаре. Удачи тебе.

Баки улыбнулся ему вслед и выпил принесенный кофе – сладкущий чересчур, но на это можно было закрыть глаза.

В принципе, отыграли они отлично. По крайней мере в сравнении с другими школами. Коулсон был так счастлив, будто выиграл как минимум миллион долларов, и постоянно жал Стиву руку. Стив же благодарил всю группу и выглядел гордым папашей, сыночек которого стал вторым Майклом Джексоном. Баки был счастлив хотя бы потому, что оправдал его ожидания, и с удовольствием принимал благодарности и поздравления от остальных ребят. Скотти и Бартон его буквально в воздух подняли, и даже Старк пожал Баки руку, улыбаясь своей идеальной улыбкой.

На вечеринке Баки сидел в кресле рядом со Стивом и Скотти, пил пиво и думал о том, как же изменилась его жизнь всего за каких-то два месяца. Парень его мечты стал с ним... ну, он не знал, что между ними было, так что определение «общаться» вполне подходило; люди, которые презирали его, стали относиться к нему как к своему, и даже Рамлоу смягчился и прекратил творить всякую херню. Баки Барнс и сам стал другим человеком, и ему нравилось то, что ждало его дальше.

Потом он провожал Стива до дома. Им было по пути, только дом Стива находился ближе. Они шли и обсуждали перспективы их группы, и Стив даже в шутку предлагал создать настоящую рок-группу и писать свои песни. Баки пока был не уверен, хочет ли он еще хоть когда-нибудь возвращаться на сцену, но решил для себя, что если уж Стив попросит, он сделает, что угодно.

Они остановились около дома Стива. Баки улыбался, чувствуя какую-то легкость во всем теле, будто все могло быть хорошо. И у них со Стивом тоже.

– Спасибо тебе, Бак, – сказал Стив, и голос его звучал так тепло, что Баки даже ветер не замечал. – Я рад, что ты появился в моей жизни.

Баки кивнул, смущаясь.

– Я тоже, Стиви, – отозвался он. – Чертовски рад.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза своими, сияющими бликами и чем-то горячим, искренним.

– Я думал о том, что ты сказал мне, – произнес Стив, не отводя взгляда. Баки ощутил укол беспокойства, но постарался проигнорировать его. Ни к чему было портить такой момент, верно? А потом Стив продолжил: – Я знаю, что сказал тогда, ну, тем вечером, неправильно. Я имел в виду, что думал, что знаю, что такое влюбленность. Но то, что я испытываю к тебе, это другое, это что-то... Это настолько сильное, что... Я не знаю. Блять, послушай. Я влюблен. Ты мне нравишься, Баки. Будешь со мной встречаться?

И Баки думал, что никогда не испытает в своей жизни ничего подобного. Он был уверен, что все эти тупые бабочки в животе, вся эта чушь про жар во всем теле, про смущение – это никогда не будет ему доступно. А теперь он просто смотрел Стиву в глаза, влюбленный, как тупица, и даже думать толком не мог.

– Ну раз уж ты просишь, – улыбнулся Баки, и Стив шутливо пихнул его в плечо.

А все-таки Баки Барнс был счастливым сукиным сыном.


End file.
